no es un sueño es la realidad
by melidragneel
Summary: Lucy conoce esa persona que protagonizan sus sueños mas románticos juntos enfrentan los obstáculos que impiden que estén juntos... advertencia: hay lemon ... (finalizada)
1. un extraño pero a la vez un conosido

Capítulo 1: un extraño pero a la vez un conocido

Su nombre es lucy una chica bella, rubia y con un cuerpo que dejaba a los hombres boquiabiertos...En fin una chica normal con una vida normal.

Un día...

"escucho sonar el despertador, intento levantarme pero mis piernas y mi cabeza no me lo permitían, hasta que escucho a mi mama a los gritos para despertarme…Yo adormilada tratando de recordar el hermoso sueño que había tenido hasta que recordé el rostro ¡si¡ ese rostro del hombre que protagonizaba mis sueños de amor por alguna razón no lo conocía pero si lo sentía cercano a mí en esos sueños tan largos y románticos de los que no me quería despertar…"

-! LUCYYY DESPIERTAAA ¡- grito mi mama desesperada para que me levantara de una buena ves.

-¡ siiiiiii ya voy ¡- le grite enojada por haber interrumpido mis recuerdos de ese bello rostro.

"me levante enojada mire la hora y ya era muy tarde tenía que llegar a la escuela…Amo esa escuela es como un sueño pertenecer hay .FAIRY TAIL una academia para estudiantes con grandes talentos ya sea en deportes, nivel académico, etc. Personalmente a mí me gusta mucho no por todo eso sino por la buena gente que pertenece hay tengo grandes amigos pero hay 2 que son amigas muy especiales para mi Levy y Erza ellas compartieron mucho con migo por eso las quiero mucho"

…-…

Por otro lado Corriendo para llegar lo más temprano posible:

"el despertador no sonó porque me había olvidado de poner la alarma para levantarme es mi primer día en la academia FAIRY TAIL. Me siento nervioso ya que no conozco a nadie de ahí… entre a esa escuela por mis grandes habilidades en los deportes ya que mi nivel académico no están bueno pero al menos tengo un promedio aceptable. Me levante y vestí lo mas rápido que pude ya que en mi primer día no quería llegar tarde "

El: -¡o no llegare tarde ¡- jadeando de tanto correr y sin mirar al frente mirando su camisa tratando de arreglársela no se da cuenta y choca con alguien…

El: -lo siento no…. Te vi- se queda sorprendido por la increíble belleza de esta.

Lucy: -no….Te….pre..ocupes- le responde ella tratando de recordar donde vio ese rostro y ojos jade tan familiares

Se quedan mirando fijos a los ojos sin decir nada como si estuvieran hablándose con la mirada. Hasta que alguien llega de detrás de ella para saludarla y llevarla consigo

-lucy vamos llegaremos tarde- la toma del brazo y la aleja de El pero estos no se dejan de mirar ni por la distancia ….. fin del primer capitulo.


	2. ¡no hay duda es el!

Antes de empezar el capítulo me olvide de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima sin más preámbulos he aquí el…

Capítulo 2: ¡no hay duda es el ¡

"cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron un silencio nos invadió… no se porque pero me quede hipnotizada en sus ojos color jade, yo los conocía no sé de dónde pero en algún lado los había visto. Sentía que mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte mediante pasaban los segundos que estaba frente a él, cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle quien era alguien me tomo de mi brazo con fuerza, siendo arrastrada por esa persona que nos alejaba cada vez mas no pude dejar de mirarlo cuando una vos conocida me ase entrar en razón"

-¡Lucy me estas escuchando¡-me grito esa persona

"perdida en mis pensamientos la mire de detrás y vi unos cabellos rojos escarlata que se movían con el viento mediante corríamos entonces entre en razón"

Lucy-¿Erza?-le pregunte tratando de adivinar si era mi amiga la que me estaba jalando con una tremenda fuerza.

Erza-¡claro que soy yo!-me dijo enojada. Dando se vuelta mientras corría para mostrarme su rostro enojado con las cejas fruncidas. Su rostro de enojada cambio de repente al ver mi cara de perdida y pensativa- ¿¡te encuentras bien!?-me grito ya que al correr no me pida hablar bien

Lucy-s…si- le dije en vos baja.

"llegamos justo a tiempo para cuando toco el timbre tan fuerte que me despertó de mis pensamientos avisando que todos los alumnos debían entrar a sus respectivas aulas. Cuando con Erza que todavía me tomaba de la muñeca ingresamos a nuestro aula lleno de alumnos, y alumnos a los que tanto aprecio, sentada casi al medio del salón estaba otra de mis grandes amigas Levi-chan y a su lado estaba otra compañera llamada Lluvia, detrás de Levy se encontraba Gajeel ,y delante lluvia estaba su amado Gray. Esas dos parejas se gustaban pero eran todos muy tímidos y nunca se pudieron decir lo que sentían solo hablaban entre ellos lo que me hacía dar risa. Erza y yo nos sentamos en nuestros asientos. Yo al lado de Levy y Erza al frente de ella así podíamos hablar entre nosotras. Cuando apenas me senté en mi asiento no pude evitar recordar esos ojos lo que hiso que me sumerja nuevamente en mis pensamientos"

-…-

Se abre la puerta del salón todos los alumnos se sientan con rapidez al sentir el sonido de la puerta abrirse con brusquedad, entra un maestro seguido por un muchacho de cabellos rozas todos saludan a su maestro. Menos Lucy quien estaba con la mirada perdida cuando el maestro le llama la atención a todo asiendo que ella levante la cabeza con una mirada dormida. Ella al ver el rostro del muchacho que se encontraba al lado del maestro su rostro cambia rápidamente

Abriendo los ojos impresionada-"no puede ser"-piensa mientras no puede dejar de ver sus ojos que nuevamente asían que ella se perdiera en ellos.

El maestro-alumnos él es un nuevo estudiante que se acaba de transferir de otra academia. Adelante preséntate-el maestro lo invita a presentarse a lo que el chico asiente con la cabeza y una sonrisa grande que hizo que el corazón de Lucy palpitara más rápido.

Natsu-mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo el chico aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

Todos los alumnos lo miraron una más que otros y por sus mentes pensaban que parecía un buen chico.

El maestro- bien ya puedes tomar asiento por que no te sientas al lado de Lucy ese asiento esta libre- dijo el maestro con tranquilidad invitándolo a que se integre al grupo.

Natsu giro su cabeza para ver el asiento al que apuntaba el maestro pero se quedó perplejo al ver la persona que se sentaría a su lado a partir de ahora. Cuando por fin rompe su estado de seriedad.

Natsu-s...si...- dice un poco perdido al encontrarse nuevamente con esos ojos chocolate y ese cuerpo que asía que el por poco se desmallara por tanta belleza.

El muchacho pelirosa se dirigió directo asía ese asiento al lado de esa muchacha tan bella. Se sentó y un silencio profundo los invadió asiendo que ella se sonrojara y mirara asía otro lado y asiendo que el bajara la vista también sonrojado.

"porque me sonrojo y por qué siento que lo conozco… mi corazón no para de latir rápido… intenta recordar Lucy vamos de donde lo conozco" abrió los ojos al recordar ese rostro.

Lucy-es el- se dijo en vos baja para que él no la escuchara-claro-se dio vuelta para verlo hay sentado a su lado ella aun sonrojada no le dijo nada solo lo observaba con una mirada curiosa

Lucy-"¿por qué esta el aquí? ¿Acaso todo este tiempo no fue un sueño?-pensó confundida la rubia. Cambio su mirada asía el centro de su banco sin prestarle atención al maestro que estaba explicando un tema.

La campana sonó avisando que las horas de escuela ya habían acabado salieron todos corriendo con tal de irse a sus casas para descansar menos una muchacha que aun con mirada cansada salía del aula muy pensativa hasta que una vos la ese entrar en razón.

Natsu-¡hooi Lucy!-le dijo el pelirosa que se encontraba en frente de ella con su mochila en el hombro-te puedo acompañar a tu casa-le dijo este con una sonrisa que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara.

"no sabía que decirle lo tenía frente mío, me sonroje no podía evitarlo el chico de pelos rozas que protagonizaba mis sueños más romántico y también los más húmedos de los que nunca me quería despertar me quería acompañar a mi casa"

Lucy-s… si…-dijo con la mirada asía un costado y aun sonrojada-p… pero… yo… vivo…u…un…poco…lejos-dijo con nerviosismo.

Natsu-n…no…importa-dijo al notar como esta se sonrojaba, lo que le hacía desearla aún mas-vamos entonces-le dijo volviendo a regalarle unas de sus ya típicas sonrisas.

Yendo con un paso tranquilo hacia la casa de Lucy un silencio molesto los domina hasta que uno de los dos rompe el silencio.

Natsu-etoo… no sé porque Lucy pero ciento que tú y yo seremos más que amigos – dijo sin más el pelirosa asiendo que ella reaccionara con una mirada rápida de sorpresa ante lo que dijo.

Lucy-Nat… su…-dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Fin del segundo capítulo.

Perdón por hacerlo tan largo es que me emocione jeje espero les haya gustado y de ante mano muchas gracias por leer mi historia… dejen sus comentarios acepto críticas y sugerencias más sugerencias que criticas jaja


	3. ¡¿y este quien es!

Un nuevo capítulo disfrútenlo:

Capítulo 3: ¡¿y este quién es?¡

#Natsu#

"pensé que mi día empezaría terrible ya que con lo tarde que llegaba a la academia, me colgarían ya que era el primer día. Pero un accidente en el camino hacia allí me hizo pensar que mi día se había alegrado. Cuando la vi hay frente a mí no salían palabras de mi boca solo me quede perdido en sus ojos color chocolate que me cautivaron completamente lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que ella tenía que estar junto a mí, pero esa felicidad paso muy rápido ya que una chica muy rudamente la alejo de mi rápidamente. Cuando llegue a la escuela que por suerte alcance a llegar justo a tiempo. El maestro me hiso presentarme ante todos. Cuando termine de presentarme el maestro me dijo que me sentara al lado de una tal Lucy, ese nombre me pareció muy lindo, cuando mire el asiento y la compañera que me tocaría hasta el día de mi graduación. Entonces la vi era ella la chica tan hermosa con la que mi mente se perdía y solo le pertenecía a ella. Cuando me dirigí a mi asiento no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentarme junto a ella, en mi mente solo pasaba su rostro y sus ojos, mire para otro lado y me plantee a mí mismo que tenía que concentrarme en lo que explicaba el profesor y lo logre cuando miraba al profesor no pude evitar mirarla de reojo, estaba pensativa y algo nerviosa no le di importancia. Cuando toco el timbre de salida Salí antes que ella y la espere en el pasillo, reuní todo el valor que pude y le pregunte si podía acompañarla. Ella acepto un poco nerviosa y sonrojada lo que me pareció muy tierno. Yendo en camino con ella a mi lado un silencio nos rodeaba lo que me dejo pensar a ser que me decida a decirle algo entonces lo dije"

-…..-

Natsu- etoo… no sé porque Lucy pero ciento que tú y yo seremos más que amigos-

Lucy-Nat… su…-dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Natsu-p…perdona por decirlo así-le dijo mirándola con la cabeza de lado mirándola de reojo.

Lucy-"que hago que le digo"-pensó sonrojada la rubia mirando a su compañero de sueños con cara perdida.

El reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba se dio la vuelta para mirarla violando su espacio personal y así poder estar más cerca de ella. Asiendo que la rubia se ponga aún más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Natsu-Lucy- le dijo en un susurro asiendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos asiendo que se perdieran en sus miradas el uno con el otro-no sé por qué pero siento que tengo que protegerte y que tengo que estar a tu lado-se lo dijo bajito para que solo ella lo escuchara como si le estuviera contando un gran secreto.

Sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, en la tomo por la cintura acercando sus cuerpos deseosos. Sus labios se rozaron. Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos no se dieron cuenta que alguien se acercaba.

-¡LUCYYY¡- grito un muchacho rubio que se acercaba. Asiendo que ambos entraran en razón y se separaran sonrojados por lo que casia acababa de pasar.

Cuando Natsu se dio la vuelta para ver con cejas fruncidas quién era el maldito que interrumpió el tan apasionado beso que el tanto esperaba. Pudo ver una cabellera rubia que se acercaba y gritaba el nombre de su compañera. Se dio vuelta para ver el rostro de la rubia cuando noto la cara de la chica tenía la cara irritada entonces se dio cuenta de que ese rubio no era buen amigo de ella.

El muchacho se acercó a ella ignorando por completo al acompañante de esta. Asiendo que Natsu lo odiara aún más.

-Lucy-chan porque no me esperaste- le dijo con un tono de reclamo.

Lucy-¡porque no! Y ya te dije que dejes de seguirme- le reprocho la rubia con las cejas fruncidas.

De repente Lucy siente que alguien la toma de la muñeca arrastrándola hacia sí y rodeando su brazo en su cintura. Ella al ser atraída por Natsu apoya sus manos en su pecho y logra sentir su tan bien formado abdomen. La rubia no reacciona en ese momento cuando mira el rostro de Natsu se da cuenta de que estaba furioso mirando con cara de asesino al rubio enfrente de ellos.

Natsu-¡¿Quién eres tu maldito?!-le pregunta reclamando una respuesta.

-¡¿yo?!... yo soy Sting…y…¡¿Quién eres tú?!-le replico el rubio mirando con enojo aquella escena de ese par de tortolos.

Natsu-¡yo soy Natsu el novio de Lucy!-le dijo sin más el pelirosa. Asiendo que la muchacha lo mirara con sorpresa y sonrojo.

Sting-¡eso no es cierto Lucy-chan no tiene novio¡…¿no es cierto Lucy?-le pregunto a la rubia exigiéndole una respuesta.

Lucy se dio la vuelta para mirar a los ojos al rubio. Ella aun con los brazos de Natsu en su cintura quien la miraba seriamente para saber su respuesta. Y ella también con cara de seriedad tomo todo su valor para formular una repuesta tan esperada por ambos muchachos.

Lucy-s…si…es cierto Nat…Natsu… es… mi novio- respondió nerviosa, no pudo evitar mirar para otro lado temiendo la peor respuesta del rubio.

Sting-y…ya…veo…-dijo este mirado al suelo con cara deprimida y de derrota.

Natsu-lo ves te lo dije Lucy es MI novia asique te recomiendo que te alejes de ella- le dijo el pelirosa abrasando más fuerte a su rubia aun con cara de enojo.

Sting al escuchar lo que el pelirosa le había dicho con tanta rudeza no pudo evitar mirarlo con enojo. Para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Lucy.

Sting-Lucy… no me daré por vencido yo te amo y no dejare que ningún tonto como él nos separe-le dijo con un tono de firmeza asiendo que Natsu se quiera abalanzar para golpearlo.

Lucy al escuchar lo que Sting le había dicho se da la vuelta para apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Natsu como incitándolo a que la abrasara con más fuerza. Natsu al notar lo que Lucy le estaba queriendo decir inmediatamente la abrasa esta vez con ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sting al ver aquella escena de amor entre esa pareja que el tanto quería que se separaran se dio la vuelta derrotado para alejarse los más pronto posible sintiendo que alguien aun lo observaba con enojo.

Cuando Sting se alejó al punto de ya no poder verlo en la distancia Natsu y Lucy seguían abrasados él no quería soltarla y ella no quería que la soltara. Cuando ambos reaccionaron ante lo que había pasado, sin separase se miraron a la cara ambos con un sonrojo leve y una mirada dormida.

Natsu-Lucy… lamento haberte echo pasar por eso- le dijo nuevamente susurrándole y limpiándole las lágrimas que le salieron por lastimar a aquel amigo.

Ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente para decirle que todo estaba bien.

Lucy-n…no te preocupes siempre me ha molestado me alegra que se allá… ido- de repente se calla al notar el acercamiento del muchacho que la abrasaba cada vez con más fuerza.

Cuando ambos se perdieron con el silencio que los ahogaba, sus labios se rozaron nuevamente solo que esta vez no había nadie molesto que los interrumpiera a lo que Natsu agradeció en sus pensamientos. Sus rostros se aproximaron aún más y sus labios se hundieron uno con el otro en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban ambos perdidos en ese beso que se hizo largo y se dieron cuenta que en algún momento tenían que separarse para tomar aire, se separaron juntando sus frentes mirándose a los ojos con la respiración agitada por tan largo beso y sin decirse nada hasta que Natsu rompe el silencio.

Natsu- creo que se me olvido que tenía que llevarte a tu casa- susurro el pelirosa a lo que Lucy asintió-bueno entonces vamos-

Se separaron y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Lucy. Ambos callados y sonrojados por lo que acababa de pasar caminaban uno al lado del otro. Natsu no lo soporto más y tomo de la mano a la chica quien se sorprendió por lo que hizo lo miro a la cara y este le regalo una gran sonrisa asiendo que ella se la devolviera ya con confianza la rubia se apegó al brazo del pelirosa lo que hizo que se sonrojara ya que podía sentir los suaves y grandes pechos de SU rubia que envolvían su brazo.

Fin del 3 capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado se me hiso un poco largo pero bueno mejor para ustedes jaja gracias por leer .. ha ¡ en el próximo capítulo hay GALE espérenlo.


	4. muestras de afecto algo extrañas

Espero que les guste este capítulo tiene algo más de NALU y un poco de GALE disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 4: muestras de afecto algo extrañas

Caminando ambos de la mano, con sus mentes metidas en pensamientos románticos, sin duda alguna esa era una escena den sueño para Lucy ya que solo en sus sueños ella podía verlo a él, SU pelirosa para abrasarlo besarlo y tocarlo como ninguna otra. Sin embargo hay estaban ella abrazada a su brazo y el sintiendo su perfume embriagador al tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo.

Cuando estaban caminando ya por la calle donde quedaba la casa de Lucy…

Natsu empezó a mirar las casas de esa calle con una cara de desesperación y nerviosismo a la ves como si estuviera buscando algo entre todas esas casas que le parecían muy conocidas, la rubia sintiendo que algo andaba mal dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro notando lo que le pasaba al pelirosa. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Lucy, Natsu se paró en seco al ver la casa. Lucy le dirigió una mirada para despedirse de, el aun sujetando su brazo cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho miraba con cara rara la casa de ella y la casa de alado una y otra vez agitando su cabeza con rapidez.

Lucy-¿Qué te sucede Natsu?-le pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

Natsu-¿e…e…esa…es…tu…casa?-le pregunto con un tono extraño y con cara de bobo.

Lucy-s…si…-le dijo extrañándose por la pregunta que le dijo su pelirosa-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-.

Natsu-p…p…porque esa es mi casa-dijo apuntando con un dedo tembloroso la casa de al lado de la de Lucy.

La rubia miro la casa que apuntaba el muchacho en efecto esa casa al lado de la de ella estuvo en venta mucho tiempo hasta que Natsu la compro para poder vivir ahí ya que como recordaran el acababa de empezar una nueva escuela ese mismo día…Lucy miro con sorpresa la casa que al parecer le pertenecía a Natsu.

Natsu-¡NOOOO!-grito el pelirosa asiendo que la rubia se asustara.

Lucy-"pero que le pasa…acaso…acaso no le gusta el vivir alado de mi casa claro al parecer él se arrepintió de todo lo que me dijo ¿entonces por qué me beso?... ¿Por qué dijo que quería estar a mi lado?... por supuesto me parecía muy raro que todo sea tan romántico"-pensó Lucy con cara de decepción y tristeza que por poco unas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos.

Natsu-¡ENTONSES TODO ESTE TIEMPO E TOMADO EL CAMINO MAS LARGO¡-grita Natsu tomándose con ambas manos la cabeza.

Lucy lo mira sorprendida, no solo por el desesperado grito del pelirosa sino por lo que había dicho…asiendo que ella no pueda evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Natsu cuando escucho las risas de su rubia dejo de regañar de repente y se acerca a ella quien aún no paraba de reírse. La toma del brazo y le roba un beso. Ella el sentir sus labios aprisionados se deja llevar y lleva sus manos hacia la cabellera rosa de él y enreda sus delicados dedos en ellos. Ella no logra evitar continuar riendo asique lo ase entre besos cosa que ase que ellos se separen y junten sus frentes. Ella con una sonrisa en su cara mirando los labios de su pelirosa y el con un sonrojo mirando también los labios de su rubia.

Natsu-Lucy al menos te tendré cerca de mi como te dije-le dijo en un susurro-me encantaría poder dormir contigo-dijo asiendo que ella borre su sonrisa y su mirada para dirigirla hacia sus ojos.

Lucy-"pero que me está pidiendo acaso no sabe que si me pide que sea suya yo lo aria sin dudarlo"-pensó pero no se atrevió a responderle.

Lucy desvió su mirada ignorando lo que este le había dicho. Natsu pensando que sonaría como un pervertido si seguía pidiéndole que este con el no dijo nada más sobre el tema. Tomo el rostro de Lucy girándolo hacia si para robarle otro beso a lo que correspondió con gusto.

Natsu-hasta mañana Lucy-le digo al separarse de ella a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

Lucy-hasta mañana Natsu-se separó por completo de el para alejarse y entrar a su casa no sin antes de cerrar la puerta despedirlo agitando su mano y regalarle una sonrisa, que hiso que él le correspondiera el saludo devolviéndoselo con una sonrisa.

Natsu se dirigió a su casa con la mirada perdida pensando en todo por lo que había pasado ese día que se hiso tan largo para él.

-…..-

Por otro lado esa misma tarde una pequeña muchacha peliazul salía corriendo de la escuela para dirigirse a su casa.

Cuando calmo el paso al notar que alguien que conocía muy bien estaba detrás de ella siguiéndola. Se dio la vuelta para ver su rostro era él. El chico que siempre la molestaba con su estatura. El pelinegro se sorprendió al ver que ella se había percatado de su presencia. Levy camino hasta donde Gajeel estaba con una mirada seria.

Levy-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo Gajeel?-le pregunto con un tono enojado.

Gajeel-¿Quién te está siguiendo enana? Mi casa queda yendo por aquí-le dijo acercando su rostro enojado también, haciendo que ella retroceda unos pasos para atrás.

Levy-eso no es cierto sé muy bien dónde vi...-dijo frenando en seco al taparse los labios con ambas manos para no completar la frase.

Gajeel abre los ojos sorprendido al escuchar y entender lo que Levy quiso decir en ese momento. Con el ceño fruncido, toma ambas manos de la peliazul sacándolas de su boca para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

Gajeel-gihi asique has estado investigándome enana-le dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro asiendo que ella se sonrojara.

Levy-n…no…eso no es cierto yo…yo…-desviando la mirada para evitar que él le saque la respuesta correcta con solo mirarla con sus ojos rojos.

Gajeel-admítelo te gusto enanita- le dijo reclamándole una respuesta tomándola de ambas manos para que no salga corriendo.

Levy se sentía acorralada pero se negaba a admitir que ese chico que la hacía perderse en sus ojos rojos cada vez que la miraba le gustaba. Entonces un silencio lo rodeo hasta que gajeel se decide por liberar las manos de la peliazul para tomarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia él.

Gajeel-ahora te demostrare que si te gusto- le dijo con un susurro de seriedad acercando cada vez más su rostro al de la muchacha aprisionada contra su pecho.

En el momento en que la tomo para aprisionarla Levy no pudo evitar sonrojarse escuchando lo que este le decía en un susurro. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Tratando de liberarse de los brazos de gajeel movió su cabeza a los lados. Pero el tomo su rostro con una mano ya que ella era lo suficientemente pequeña para rodearla con un solo brazo. Lo miro asustada por lo que estaba apunto de hacer cuando estaba a punto de gritar él le serró la boca de un beso brusco, ella aun sorprendida se deja llevar correspondiéndole aquel beso. El pelinegro empieza a aflojar los brazos que aprisionaban a Levy asiendo que esta logre subir sus manos hacia el rostro de él. Cuando ambos se quedan sin respiración se separan juntando sus frentes.

Gajeel-gihi lo sabía-sonrió con confianza asiendo que Levy se sonrojara y sonriera ante la incredulidad del pelinegro.

Levy-eres un tonto- le dijo reprochándole con los cachetes inflados.

Gajeel-soy un tonto pero soy tu tonto- le dijo con una mirada de conquista cosa que hizo que Levy se sonrojara aún más y se quedara callada. –vamos te acompaño a tu casa-

Soltó a Levy para que pudiera caminar a su lado. Y se fueron juntos camino arriba ablando de muchas cosas de las que no tenían nada en común.

Fin del capítulo 4.

Perdón por lo largo es que me emocione con el NALU y después me acorde que les había prometido un poco de GALE bueno ojala les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


	5. sentimientos y encuentros casuales

Gracias por continuar leyendo. Hoy un poco de JERZA.

Capítulo 5: sentimientos y encuentros casuales

Natsu se dirigió a su casa con la mirada perdida pensando en todo por lo que había pasado ese día que se hiso tan largo para él.

"porque siento que mi corazón se está por salir acaso me enamore de ella no, no puede ser, claro que lo que dije es cierto que quiero estar cerca de ella y protegerla. Pero cuando nos besamos no pude evitar sentir mi corazón agitado. No sé qué sea pero creo que es muy pronto para decir que estoy enamorado"

El pelirosa se dirigió hacia su casa lentamente repasando una y otra vez la escena del beso en su cabeza y cada vez se sonrojaba más al recordar esos labios suaves contra los suyos y esos ojos color chocolate que no podía dejar de ver siempre que se topaba con ellos. Entrando en razón de que llego hacia su casa dirigió una mirada a la puerta de la casa de Lucy. Cuando una luz al costado de la casa de la rubia se encendió indicando que ella estaba en su habitación. Abrió los ojos impresionado al darse cuenta de que la ventana de su habitación quedaba enfrente de la de él, entro a su casa saludo a su padre rápidamente y subió a su cuarto para asegurarse de si era o no la su habitación la que él pensaba. Cuando llego abrió la puerta y la cerro con rapidez se acercó a su ventana lentamente para no hacer ruido abrió una de las cortinas y la vio, era ella la rubia que hacia un momento se apodero de sus labios, se la veía cansada. Ella tenía ambas cortinas abiertas y también las ventanas dejando entrar el viento. La rubia se deshizo de su remera sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba estiro los brazos dirigiéndose a la ducha para refrescarse.

Natsu-parece que tuviste un día agitado Lucy- dijo con una sonrisa pícara el pelirosa.

Lucy- sí que lo tuve…-respondió luego de darse cuenta quien le hablaba, miro sorprendida hacia la ventana-¡KIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito buscando algo con que taparse el pecho.

Natsu tapo sus oídos por el fuerte grito de la chica semidesnuda que tenía frente a su ventana. La mama de Lucy golpeo la puerta asustando aún más a la rubia.

Layla (mama de Lucy)-¿Lucy está todo bien? ¿Por qué gritaste?-pregunta con un tono de preocupación.

Lucy-p…por nada mama es que vi una araña pero ya la mate- dice dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su vecino.

Layla- bueno pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme- le dice mientras se va yendo de al lado de la puerta.

Lucy al escuchar que no se oyen más los pasos de su mama se dirige hacia el balcón de su habitación tapándose el pecho con una camiseta. En su ventana Lucy tenía un balcón con rejillas que le permitían salir fuera de su habitación mientras que Natsu también tenía un balcón con rejillas. Entre ambos balcones solo había una separación de 20 cm.

Natsu-te bes muy hermosa sin camiseta- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada seductora.

Lucy no se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba cuando se dio cuenta abrió los ojos avergonzada por estar frente a el semidesnuda, apoyando aun con más fuerza la remera que la tapaba se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo de esa situación tan vergonzosa, cuando estaba por entrar a su habitación algo la freno de la muñeca. Se dio la vuelta para gritarle que la soltara pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta él ya estaba de su lado del balcón robándole un brusco beso, el pelirosa pasó sus manos a la cintura desnuda de la rubia asiendo que ella se estremeciera. Ella por su parte estaba nerviosa por lo forma en la que Natsu la tocaba y la forma en la que entrelazaba su lengua con la de ella pero no resistió mas y se dejó llevar por la excitación que este le producía.

Natsu librero la boca de Lucy para dirigir sus labios hacia la oreja de esta.

Natsu-Lucy sé que es muy pronto para decirte esto pero no me importa…te amo…-le dijo junto a su oreja en un susurro.

La rubia abrió los ojos impresionada por lo que escucho, libero una pequeña sonrisa tomo el rostro de su pelirosa dejando caer la remera que la cubría para colocar su frente en la de él.

Lucy-…te amo…-le dijo sonrojada antes de darle un tierno beso a lo que él se sorprendió para luego corresponderle aquel tierno beso y abrasarla con más fuerza juntando sus cuerpos.

Lucy se sentía en unos de sus sueños tan románticos con la diferencia de que de este sueño nunca despertaría.

Se separó del pelirosa para pedirle que se fuera pero este no quería soltarla quería pasar el resto de la noche con ella para hacerla solo suya por primera vez pero ella insistió.

Lucy-Natsu no te preocupes ya llegara nuestro momento aún es muy pronto y no estoy preparada-le dijo en un susurro para que solo el, la escuchara.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza para no insistirle y que ella no pensara que era un pervertido. Se separó de ella no sin antes darle un tierno beso de despedida. Se despidieron sin decirse nada, todo lo que tenían para decirse ya lo habían dicho. Ambos serraron sus ventanas para poder dormir cosa que ninguno pudo hacer y cuando por fin lo lograron lo único que pudieron soñar era el uno con el otro juntos como hacia un momento.

…..-…..

"me levante temprano y con una sonrisa en mi rostro recordando nueva mente mi sueño no había duda era el mismo chico mi pelirosa el chico al que la noche anterior me declaro sus sentimientos y yo le declare los míos no puedo esperar a ver su ojos nuevamente"

Se levantó alegre de su cama y se vistió para ir a la escuela. Cuando estaba desayunando junto con su padre y mientras su madre lavaba los platos, siente el timbre sonar ella no le da importancia ya que de seguro pensaba que era Erza quien tocaba para acompañarla a la escuela.

Layla- Jude (papa de Lucy) podrías ir a abrir estoy ocupada- le dice al padre quien inmediatamente deja de comer y se dirige hacia la puerta

Lucy sigue a su papa con la mirada hasta la puerta donde escucha con atención lo que habla este con quien tocaba la puerta.

Jude-hoo eres tu Natsu ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso tu Igneel olvido algo aquí ayer?-le dijo el padre a Natsu quien al parecer le hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Natsu- no señor heartfilia… s…solo vine por Lucy- le dijo temiendo la reacción de el gran y temible hombre que se hallaba frente a él.

Jude-¿Lucy?... ¿de dónde conoces a mi hija?- le pregunto con un tono de curiosidad y tranquilo no enfadado.

Natsu-n…nos conocimos ayer y nos hicimos…a…amigos- esto último se lo dijo pensativo ya que no sabía si ya eran novios o amigos con derechos.

Jude-haaa bueno espera aquí ya la llamo-se retiró y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar a su hija quien había escuchado todo y estaba nerviosa por lo que su padre le diría-Lucy te busca Natsu en la puerta-le dijo tranquilo mientras se sentaba en la mesa para seguir desayunando.

Lucy se sorprendió por la tranquila forma en que su padre le hablo asiendo sorprender también a su madre quien miro de reojo a su esposo. Jude era un hombre celoso cuando se trataba de su hija y lo había demostrado muchas beses que Sting venía a buscar a Lucy para acompañar a la escuela o para insistirle para que salga con él. Cuando se quedaron en la mesa los tres en silencio ante la reacción extraña de Jude. El rompió ese silencio.

Jude-lu…Lucy...Natsu es un buen chico así que te permito irte con el…-le dijo con un tono de derrota. Lucy ante lo que dijo su padre no pudo evitar sonreír y regalarle un beso en la mejilla a su querido padre para despedirse.

Lucy-arigato-le dijo en el oído para que solo el escuchara cosa que hizo que su padre le sonriera al verla correr hacia la puerta con felicidad en su rostro.

Lucy corrió hacia la puerta con felicidad no podía evitarlo su padre había aceptado al hombre que ella amaba. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se abalanzo hacia su pelirosa robándole un beso. Sorprendido por el repentino beso se deja llevar y la abrasa, se separan, y ella con una gran sonrisa, y el con un sonrojo leve.

Natsu-si es así como me recibirás cada vez que te venga a buscar creo que vendré mas seguido-le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy no pudo evitar sonreírle se sentía plena y feliz junto a su amado pelirosa se separaron para irse caminando juntos de la mano hacia la escuela cuando su felicidad es interrumpida por un peliazul que se acerca a ellos.

-¡NATSUUU!-le grita ese chico peliazul a su amigo quien estaba muy distraído por la belleza que tenía a su lado.

Cuando Natsu se da cuenta de quien lo estaba llamando a gritos se da vuelta. Para responderle amistosamente.

Natsu-hoo Jellal-dijo sorprendiéndose por ver a su amigo acercarse.

Jellal al acercarse puede notar que Natsu lleva a alguien de la mano y que era una chica muy linda. Se sorprendió de que su torpe amigo tuviera una chica tan linda con él. Abre los ojos sorprendido al ver detrás de la pareja una chica que corría en dirección hacia ellos como los estaba haciendo él.

-¡LUCYYYY!- se escucha detrás de ellos a lo que la rubia se da la vuelta ignorando al amigo de Natsu que se estaba acercando.

Lucy-Erza-ne- dice sorprendida al recordar que ella siempre la pasaba a buscar para irse juntas a la escuela.

Erza al igual que Jellal se sorprendió al ver a un chico pelirosa tomando la mano de su mejor amiga. Y también se percató del chico que corría en dirección hacia la pareja como ella.

En el momento en que llegaron hacia donde estaba la pareja parada esperándolos no pudieron evitar quedar uno enfrente del otro. Ignorando por completo la pareja a la que tanto intentaban alcanzar se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin decirse una palabra. Lucy de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y no pudo evitar interrumpir ese silencio.

Lucy-ajam-dijo aclarándose la garganta asiendo que su amiga entrara en razón. Y la mirara de inmediato. –lo siento Erza pero hoy me acompañara a la escuela Natsu…claro porque no dejas que él te acompañe a ti-le dijo apuntando con un dedo al peliazul.

Erza no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, Lucy conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía que aquel chico le gustaba. Natsu miro con una extraña cara a su rubia y tardo un poco en entender lo que estaba pasando hasta que el muy lento entro en razón.

Natsu-claro seria genial que te acompañara así yo puedo estar a solas con Lucy-dijo feliz el pelirosa asiendo que la rubia se sonrojara-verdad que la acompañaras Jellal-le dice al peliazul apoyando su mano en el hombro incitándolo a responder.

Jellal-s…si…-dijo con nerviosismo.

Natsu- bien entonces vamos Lucy- le dijo volviendo a tomar de la mano a su rubia para alejarse y dejar solos a ese par.

Cuando Natsu y Lucy se alejaron, no pudieron evitar quedar en silencio cosa que molesto a Jellal y lo ínsito a romper el silencio.

Jellal-perdona la estupidez de mi amigo… no os presentaron mi nombre es Jellal- le dijo con normalidad presentándose.

Erza-s…si…yo…soy…e…erza…- la dijo mirando el suelo.

El peliazul se sorprendió por la ternura con la que hablaba y se avergonzaba. Le regalo una sonrisa para hacer que ella entrara en confianza.

Jellal-bueno vamos- le dijo tomando su mano asiendo que la pelirroja se ponga aún más roja que sus cabellos.

Erza-s…si…-le dijo tartamudeando y sonrojada

Caminaron hacia la escuela en silencio el con una sonrisa en su rostro feliz por tener a tal belleza de cabellos rojos a su lado. Y ella con cara de nerviosismo porque la sonrisa que él le regalaba hacia que ella se sintiera en los cielos.

Fin del capítulo 5

Wuauw me enamore de este capítulo ojala les haya gustado mañana el capítulo 6


	6. recuerdos hermosos

Capítulo 6: recuerdo hermosos

"en el momento en que deje a Erza sola con Jellal Natsu y yo nos dirigimos directo a la escuela con un paso tranquilo"

Natsu-oye que te parece si nos conocemos mejor-le dijo el pelirosa dirigiéndole la mirada y una sonrisa típica de él.

Lucy-claro que es lo que quieres saber-le dijo tranquila la rubia.

Natsu-bueno que te gusta y que no por supuesto-

La rubia le regalo una sonrisa.

Lucy-bueno me gusta la playa, estar con amigos, y me gusta escribir historias como pasatiempo. No me gustan, las mentiras y…la soledad-la rubia agacho su cabeza deprimida ante esa última palabra.

Natsu noto que su rubia se deprimía por lo que ella misma dijo e hizo que él se sintiera mal al ver la tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro. La tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.

Natsu-no te preocupes yo no te voy a dejar sola- le dijo en su oído asiendo que se sonrojara.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza al sentir que su pelirosa no la dejaría sola nunca. La rubia le regala una sonrisa y se separan para seguir caminando de la mano.

Lucy-bueno te toca a ti que cosas te gustan y que cosas no-le dice para que el silencio no se apodere y ambos sigan ablando.

Natsu- cosas que me gustan-dijo apoyando su mano libre en su pera y poniendo una cara infantil y pensativa-¡mmm haaa sí! A mí me gusta ver tu cuerpo semidesnudo como ayer- dijo dándole una mirada de reojo mientras sonreía pícaramente esperando la reacción de la rubia.

Lucy abrió los ojos avergonzada por lo que el pelirosa había dicho en ese momento.

Lucy-Nat… ¡Natsu!- le grito avergonzada inflando los cachetes con un leve sonrojo en ellos.

Natsu la miro y no pudo evitar reír por la tierna forma en la que su rubia se había enojado. Cambio su rostro y dejo de reírse para seguir hablando. La rubia hizo lo mismo y siguió escuchando.

Natsu-cosas que no me gustan… la traición, y que alguien se meta con las personas que amo-esto último lo dijo con un tono de firmeza serrando su puño al recordar el suceso que había pasado la tarde anterior con Sting.

Lucy lo miro sorprendida no solo por lo que había dicho sino por como lo dijo.

Lucy-mira ya llegamos- dijo apuntando la academia con un dedo.

Natsu levantó la vista hacia donde apuntaba la chica. Para luego caminar hacia ese lugar. Cuando entraron al salón todos sus compañeros le dirigieron una mirada a la pareja que acababa de entrar. Para que Lucy entre primera suelta su mano así podía pasar primera y Natsu siguió detrás de ella, cuando vieron las miradas de sus compañeros acosándolos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que solo los miraban pensando que el que acababa de entrar era el profesor siguieron su camino hasta sus asientos, sentándose uno alado del otro.

Un muchacho peliazul observaba la pareja que acababa de llegar y no pudo evitar pensar que se llevaban bastante bien. Se acerca hacia ellos con mirada tranquila y levantando la mano y sonriendo en forma de saludo dirigiéndose directo hacia Lucy.

Gray-oye Lucy parece que hiciste un nuevo amigo-le dijo a la rubia con una sonrisa amigable para luego mirar al pelirosa con enojo.

Natsu no pudo evitar ponerse celoso por la confianza que demostraba al hablarle así a su rubia.

Natsu-claro que se lleva bien con migo si es mi novia- le dijo levantándose bruscamente enfrentándolo a lo que el peliazul respondió poniéndose frente el para comenzar una pelea.

Grey- asique Lucy es tu novia rosadito- le dijo apoyando su frente con la de Natsu.

Ambos liberaban un aura asesino en el ambiente. Cuando alguien que acababa de entrar al salón interrumpe aquel enfrentamiento.

Erza- ¡Natsu, Grey!- dijo con cara asesina cosa que hiso que ambos muchachos se asustaran.

Natsu no conocía muy bien a Erza pero cuando vio la cara y el aura que esta emitía no pudo evitar temblar como un bebe.

Erza se dirigió hacia donde ambos chicos se encontraban, con una mirada seria.

Erza-las peleas no son buenas y menos entre amigos-dijo dirigiéndose a ambos muchachos.

Natsu, Grey-¡NO SOMOS AMIGOS!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

La pelirroja los ignoro por completo al ver a Lucy sentada detrás de donde se encontraban estos. Se acercó a la rubia pasando entre medio de los dos. Lucy se asustó al ver la cara de seriedad con la que su amiga se acercaba hacia ella recordando lo que hacía un momento le había hecho pasar con Jellal e imaginando su funeral. La sacudida que le dio su amiga al tomarla con ambas manos por los hombros hiso que despertara de sus pensamientos asustándola más, hasta que noto en el rostro de la pelirroja un nerviosismo y un sonrojo que le pareció extraño en ella.

Erza-ci…cita…que…que…deb…debo…pon…ponerme-le dijo a la rubia quien se sorprendió con lo nerviosa que esta se encontraba.

Lucy le regalo una sonrisa para calmarla un poco y luego la felicito por su cita. Ambas chicas ignorando por completo la pelea infantil que pasaba detrás de Erza ablando de lo que la pelirroja debía ponerse y de cómo deba comportarse se entretuvieron dejaron de hablar al ver como su pequeña amiga peliazul pasaba por su lado en silencio y sin saludarlas cosa que les extraño porque Levy siempre venía con un buen humor cuando se trataba de estudiar. Ambas amigas se dieron media vuelta para dirigir sus miradas hacia ella.

Lucy-Levy… ¿está todo bien?- le pregunto bajito para que los demás compañeros no escucharan la conversación entre amigas.

Levy se sonrojo y escondió sus ojos con su flequillo agachando la cabeza.

Levy-Gajeel… me beso-dijo sin más asiendo que ambas amigas abrieran sus ojos impresionadas.

Lucy-pero Levy eso es muy bueno… ¿no?-pronunciando lo último con un tono de preocupación.

Levy-s… si…-dijo con tono tranquilo recordando esa escena algo brusca pero romántica que había pasado el día anterior. Levanto la mirada Dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a sus amigas quienes estaban ansiosas por saber más de lo ocurrido.

Levy-cuando me dejo en mi puerta me pidió que sea su novia-dijo sonriente con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Erza y Lucy no podían creer lo que su amiga les contaba e inmediatamente se imaginaron la escena de la que su amiga les hablaba.

Lucy-"de seguro se lo dijo bruscamente obligándola para que se quede y le responda inmediatamente"- pensó la rubia al recordar el carácter serio del muchacho pelinegro.

Erza-"seguro que se lo dijo como si estuvieran en un enfrentamiento de batalla obligándola a responder con un cuchillo en la garganta"-pensó con una mano en la pera asintiendo con la cabeza como si eso estuviera bien para ella.

Mientras que Levy las miraba extrañada (con una gotita detrás de la cabeza estilo anime).

Levy #flashback# mientras le cuenta a ambas como en realidad paso todo la tarde anterior.

…-….

"Luego de que me beso me pidió si podía acompañarme a mi casa yo un poco sonrojada por su petición hasta que por fin con nerviosismo le dije que sí y cuando nos dirigíamos hacia allí…"

Gajeel- enana porque hablas con ese tonto-me dijo seria mente y con un tono de reproche.

Levy- ¿Qué tonto?- le pregunto con una mirada sorprendida por los notables celos que tenía hacia esa persona que me mencionaba.

Gajeel-tsk-dijo desviándome la mirada-no te hagas la inocente te hablo de ese tonto de Rogue-me dijo volviendo a mirarme a los ojos con seriedad exigiéndome una respuesta.

Levy-¿Rogue?-me pregunte a mí misma tratando de recordar en que momento Hable con él hasta que recordé de inmediato que él me había pedido ser su novia al cual yo rechacé.-haaa Rogue… es que me pidió que sea su novia-le dije tranquilamente.

Cuando le dije eso gajeel se quedó serio y oculto su mirada seriamente agachando la cabeza. Caminando en silencio unos pocos pasos llegamos a la puerta de mi casa. Note que se había puesto serio.

Levy-bueno adiós- le dije con mirada triste y con un saludo simple pensando que se había enfadado con migo por lo que le había contado.

Cuando me estaba alejando sentí que me tomo de la muñeca para jalarme hacia él y robarme un beso brusco pero dulce. Cuando nos separamos me miro a los ojos seriamente mientras que yo lo miraba tontamente por el beso que me robo.

Gajeel-que te quede bien claro enana tu eres solo mía…tu eres mi novia-me dijo seriamente no pude responderle nada seguía atontada y sonrojada asique solo asentí con la cabeza el sonrió me dio un beso de despedida y se alejó.

#fin flashback#

Lucy-entonces no te lo pidió te lo ordeno-dijo preocupada la rubia.

Erza-f...Fe…felicitaciones-dijo asiendo que su amiga se sienta extraña.

Levy, Erza y Lucy siguieron ablando de lo que les había pasado con sus "amantes" cuando Lucy conto lo que vivió la tarde anterior ambas amigas la felicitaron y se sorprendieron de saber que el chico con el que ella estaba de novia era ese muchacho con el que ella soñaba tantas beses. Luego fue el turno de erza quien tuvo que contar todo lo que le había pasado con el peliazul. Lucy estaba ansiosa por saberlo todo ya que ella fue quien tuvo la idea de juntarlos…

Fin del capítulo 6.

En el próximo Erza recuerda lo que sucedió esa mañana en la que estuvo a solas con su Jellal.

Próximo capítulo JERZA.


	7. JERZA Y ¿aye?

Un poco de JERZA. Ojala les guste. Gracias por leer.

CAPITULO 7: JERZA y… ¿aye?

Lucy-bueno Erza-ne es tu turno cuéntanos que paso con Jellal-le dijo la rubia asiendo que su amiga pelirroja se sonrojara recordando lo ocurrido con el peliazul.

Levy se sorprendió por lo que dijo ya que no estaba enterada de nada de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Erza se quedó en silencio unos minutos hasta que tomo valentía de la que le sobra para poder hablar.

Erza-bu… bueno…yo…-dijo nerviosa, sus amigas trataron de calmarla para que hablara bien, hasta que la pelirroja se decidió a hablar.

#FLASHBACK# mientras Erza cuenta lo ocurrido.

"cuando Lucy me dejo a solas con el… me tomo de la mano para acompañarme hacia aquí…mientras íbamos por el camino de ida nos rodeó un silencio… hasta que él se atrevió a hablar"

Jellal-Erza… eres muy hermosa- me dijo con un sonrojo cosa que hiso que yo me sonrojara por lo que me había dicho.

"lo mire a los ojos sorprendida y el me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, cuando me sonrió tome valor y le devolví la sonrisa un poco tímida"

Erza-porque no me cuentas algo de ti de donde conoces a Lucy-le pregunte ya tranquila al haber tomado confianza.

Jellal-en verdad no la conozco, yo a quien conozco es a Natsu él es mi primo… tengo otro primo en la ciudad pero él es con quien mejor me llevo y hoy quería acompañarlo ya que no conoce a nadie aquí. Pero cuando lo vi con esa chica me di cuenta de que era su novia por que iban tomados de la mano-me dijo mientras yo le prestaba toda mi atención.

"me gustó mucho llevar una conversación tranquila con el… seguimos ablando sobre Natsu por un rato más"

Erza- ¿y quién es ese otro primo?- le pregunte curiosa. El me miro y me sonrió al responderme.

Jellal- mi otro primo creo que lo conoces… su nombre es Gajeel- me dijo sorprendiéndome al escuchar ese nombre.-aunque también me llevo bien con él es muy serio además… no se puede estar con ellos dos en una sola habitación… se llevan muy mal- me gusto la forma en la que hablaba de su familia me pareció muy tierno. Le sonreí.

"justo cuando terminamos de hablar ya aviamos llegado a la puerta de la academia, le bese le quise besar la mejilla pero él se corrió y me robó un beso. Me sorprendió pero inmediatamente le correspondí. Cuando nos separamos con nuestras frentes juntas"

Jellal-perdóname no pude resistirme-me dijo en un susurro, yo le negué con la cabeza ya que no podía conseguir hablar de los nervios-me gustaría poder pasar otra tarde contigo ¿te gustaría?-

"yo no podía responderle estaba muy atontada por el beso que me había robado asique solo le asentí con la cabeza. Él se acercó nuevamente a mí y me dio otro beso para despedirme, solo que esta vez yo estaba consciente de que lo iba a hacer y se lo correspondí se separó nuevamente de mi"

Jellal-entonces nos veremos pronto-me dijo yo lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle y saludarlo con la mano mientras se alegaba.

#FIN DEL FLASHBACK#

Lucy-… asique estuvieron ablando de nosotros- dijo Lucy ignorando la escena de amor que una de sus mejores amigas le describió. Y mirando a su pelirosa pelear con Gray.

Levy-…entonces… ¡Natsu y gajeel son primos!-dijo la peliazul mirando a Natsu y luego a Gajeel quien estaba hablando con Laxus y Elfman.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las caras de sus amigas al escuchar su historia. Ambas amigas acomodaron sus asientos al escuchar al profesor entrar. Natsu y Gray se asustaron por el maestro y se separaron al verlo que los estaba mirando con seriedad.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la salida todos los alumnos salieron apurados por llegar a sus casas menos las parejas que salieron tranquilos con sus respectivas parejas, Natsu y Lucy, y Gajeel con Levy.

Lucy y Levy no pudieron ver a lo que se refería Jellal, "no se puede estar con ellos dos en una sola habitación", ya que cuando ambos se cruzaron para pasar por la puerta de salida se detuvieron en seco y se miraron fijamente con odio, haciendo que ambas novias se miraran con preocupación la una a la otra mientras tomaban las manos de sus parejas.

Levy-Gajeel ya… vámonos-le dijo tratando de calmarlo apoyando su mano libre en el hombro de este.

Gajeel miro a su peliazul con seriedad su cara cambio a una de tranquilidad al ver como se preocupaba por él para luego entender que no podía ponerse a pelear frente a ella.

Lucy-… ne Natsu tranquilízate… ¿sí?-le dijo también tratando de tranquilizarlo diciendo lo último con una sonrisa en su rostro y tomando con ambas manos la suya.

Natsu sintió como su rubia lo tomaba con ambas manos, le dirigió una mirada para devolverle la sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza.

Ambos dejaron de mirar a sus novias para volver a mirarse con seriedad.

Gajeel-…lo arreglaremos en la cena familiar del sábado salamander-le dijo enojado y las cejas fruncida.

Natsu-…claro que si…ya estoy encendido-le dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Natsu tomo a su rubia y se alejó del lugar inmediatamente para no golpear al pelinegro. Lucy al notar que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente no pudo aguantar el silencio y la tensión que llevaba el pelirosa.

Lucy-…ne Natsu porque Gajeel te llamo "salamander"-le pregunto al pelirosa quien caminaba a su lado a paso tranquilo.

Natsu le dirigió la mirada para luego sonreírle con ternura.

Natsu-bueno ese es mi sobrenombre… mi padre me lo puso al verme pelear con un grupo de chicos quienes querían golpéame para derrotarme ya que nunca he perdido una pelea… en fin cuando luche con ellos incendie el lugar del encuentro y use ese fuego para derrotarlos ya que eran demasiados y gane por supuesto-le dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo al recordar esa batalla que había ganado.

Lucy-ya veo entonces por eso te dicen salamander… eres muy fuerte-le dijo impresionada por la gran batalla que le conto.

Natsu le regalo una sonrisa por su alago. Y siguieron ablando de las peleas seguidas que había tenido el pelirosa con Gajeel. Cuando ya estaban cerca de la casa de Lucy.

Natsu-shhh…escuchaste eso- le dijo a su rubia para que escuchar un sonido.

Lucy escucho el sonido al que Natsu se refería.

Lucy-viene de ahí-la pareja se dirigió hacia un poste que estaba en una esquina y notaron una caja a los pies de ella se acercaron más a la caja.

-aye- se escuchó de dentro de la caja lo que hiso que ambos tuvieran más curiosidad. Natsu se encogió para ver lo que la caja contenía mientras Lucy estaba detrás de él esperando que su pelirosa le mostrara lo que había dentro.

Lucy-¿y bien?... ¿qué es?- le pregunto estirando el cuello para descubrirlo.

Natsu- es… un gato- dijo parándose y poniendo al animal en sus brazos para mostrárselo a la rubia.

-aye- dijo el minino en brazos de Natsu lo que hiso que la rubia se derritiera de ternura al ver a su sexi amado con un tierno gatito.

Lucy-kawaii- dijo con una sonrisa, su rostro hacia un costado y ambas manos juntas aun lado de ella.

Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la felicidad de su rubia asique inmediatamente decidió quedárselo.

Natsu-bien está decidido a partir de ahora eres nuestro hijo-dijo levantando al gato frente a su rostro regalándole una sonrisa-¿no es cierto Lucy?-le pregunto ahora regalándole una sonrisa a ella.

-aye- dijo el gato. Lucy no pudo resistirse a tanta ternura y asintió con la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Natsu-bien vamos a casa amiguito… pero primero hay que dejar a mama en su casa-le dijo al gato asiendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-aye- le respondió el gato saltando a los brazos de la rubia para acurrucarse en el pecho de esta. Lucy le correspondió el abrazo. Miro a Natsu quien estaba enfadado con el gato por aprovecharse de la situación y hundirse entre los pechos de ella.

Natsu-¡oye!-dijo asustando al gatito que se escondía entre dos grandes pechos. El peliazul tomo al gato bruscamente para separarlo de ella-que quede claro que ella y su cuerpo me pertenecen-dijo enojado asiendo que ella se sonrojara.

Lucy-¡Natsu!-dijo retando al pelirosa asiendo que se asustara por lo que dijo-suéltalo-eso ultimo lo dijo tranquila pero con un tono de orden.

Natsu-s…si-le dijo asustado por el miedo que su rubia le causo. Soltando al gato quien de un salto se volvió a acurrucar en el pecho de su "mama".

Lucy vio la cara de derrota que su pelirosa tenía. Le produjo lastima, se acercó y le regalo un beso para consolarlo. Natsu no pudo evitarlo y se pegó al cuerpo de ella aprisionando al pobre animal entre ellos dos y tomando su cintura. Luego de tan profundo beso se separaron con una sonrisa.

Lucy- bueno vamos- le dijo tomando nuevamente de la mano a su pelirosa.

Natsu asintió y se fueron lentamente caminando hacia sus casas con un alguien nuevo que los uniría aún más como una familia.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7.

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO EN EL PROXIMO UNA SORPRESITA.


	8. como en uno de mis sueños

Espero que les haya gustado el JERZA de ayer hoy quise darles una sorpresa asique disfrútenla.

Otra cosa que me gustaría comentarles, es que perdonen si no capto bien los personajes hago lo que puedo para que ellos se expresen tal como lo harian en el anime si no me queda igual perdónenme. Gracias por continuar leyendo

CAPITULO 8: como en uno de mis sueños

Cuando ambos se dirigían hacia la casa de la rubia, no pudieron evitar mirar con ternura al gatito que estaba en brazos de Lucy. Luego notaron algo peculiar en el minino y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

Lucy-es…azul…-dijo sorprendida mirando a su pelirosa que también miraba al gato con la misma mirada.

-aye-

La pareja no pudo evitar volver a mirar al gatito con ojos de ternura. Lucy lo abraso más fuerte envuelta en tanta ternura Siguieron caminando ignorando que el hermoso gato era azul.

Lucy-Natsu, ¿qué nombre le pondrás?-

Natsu-haa cierto tiene que tener un nombre-

Lucy-acaso pensabas tener un gato y no ponerle nombre-le dijo con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime pensando que su novio era un tonto.

Natsu-mmm…. ¡ha ya se!...-dijo mirando a su rubia y un tono de emoción-Happy… se llamara happy-le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando al minino.

Lucy-¿happy?... ¿por qué ese nombre?-le pregunto curiosamente.

Natsu-porque nos hace felices- dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su amada.

Lucy se sonrojo por lo que su pelirosa le había dicho y le regreso la sonrisa.

Natsu- hoo ya llegamos…bueno adiós…-le dijo dándole un beso en los labios para despedirse de ella.

Lucy no podía decir nada seguía atontada por tantas palabras románticas que le decía su amado tal y como en sus sueños lo hacía. La rubia aun sonrojada asiente con la cabeza. Y le entrega el gatito. Ella le da la espalda y entra a su casa no sin antes despedirse de el en la puerta como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Al despedirse de su pelirosa y cerrar la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa y suspirando por tanto romanticismo vivido ese día. Se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se encontraban sus padres.

Jude-ho Lucy ya llegaste ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-le pregunto tranquilo su padre, pero lo que en realidad quería saber era como le había ido con Natsu cosa que Lucy noto apenas le hiso la pregunta.

Lucy-muy bien… ¿porque preguntas?-le dijo sonriente e inocentemente ya que sabía todo lo que quería preguntar su padre.

Layla-lo que tu padre te quiere preguntar realmente es si Natsu te trata bien-le dijo interrumpiendo la conversación entre padre e hija.

Lucy-claro que si es muy lindo con migo… el me ama y yo lo amo a el- dijo con total franqueza para que sus padres tomaran enserio la relación de la pareja.

Layla-entonces no hay nada más que decir…-dijo la madre acercándose a su hija y tomarla por los hombros para abrasarla- nosotros somos amigos de la familia Dragneel hace ya mucho tiempo hija y estoy feliz de que el chico que conociste de niña te amé y que tú lo ames-dijo en un abraso maternal con una mano en la cabeza de su hija.

Lucy sube a su habitación después comer junto a sus padres y hablar de la familia Dragneel. Se recuesta en su cama y recuerda lo que su madre le dijo cuándo la abraso "el chico que conociste de niña".

Lucy-"entonces conozco a Natsu desde hace ya tiempo y no solo en sueños… ¿porque no recuerdo nada de esa infancia?"-se preguntaba a sí misma en pensamientos. Cuando siente que alguien golpea su ventana despertándola de sus pensamientos.

Se levanta algo cansada y adormilada por el largo día que había vivido para ver quien golpeaba despacio su ventana cosa que era obvio que era su dirige hacia hay y abre la ventana del balcón para ver ese rostro y esos ojos que solo podía ver en sus sueños y que ahora tenía en vida real.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se adentra en la habitación de la rubia y nota que ella está muy dormida por el cansancio con los ojos entre cerrados.

Lucy-Naaaatsu (bostezo)…. ¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunto entre bostezos.

Natsu se da cuenta de que se encontraba muy cansada asique no logra evitar controlarse y la alza como recién cansados para recostarla en su cama. Lucy se sorprende de lo que su pelirosa hiso y suelta un pequeño grito con el rostro levemente sonrojada.

Natsu- si necesito verte dormida a mi lado-le dijo sin más para recostarse a su lado la rubia no pudo hacer nada en contra el pelirosa él estaba decidido en dormir a su lado.

A Lucy le pareció un poco pervertido pero no lo dudo dos veces, asintió con la cabeza despacio por lo dormida que estaba. Se acomodó en su pecho para quedar por fin completamente dormida.

Natsu no podía evitar pensar que iba a la habitación decidido para hacer "otras cosas" con ella pero al notar su cansancio lo máximo que pudo hacer fue recostarse a su lado. El pelirosa acerco su rostro al de ella rosando sus labios y le dio un leve beso. Para después de unos minutos de embriagarse con el bello aroma de su amada quedarse dormido abrasándola con fuerza.

Esa mañana al despertar: ¡pip, pip, pip!

"es el despertador que hora es….mm….porque esta tan calentita mi cara… haa claro Natsu…. Durmió aquí… no puedo creer que lo dejara dormir con migo…. Me siento como en uno de mis sueños… que me pasa…. acaso ya me volví loca…pero es que es tan calentito…. De seguro que si me hubiera pedido que sea suya hubiera aceptado de no ser por el sueño que tenía anoche… ¡pero que me pasa!...ha claro…estoy enamorada…."

Lucy vencida por sus propios pensamientos se sienta en su cama y mira al pelirosa que tenía al lado ambos vestidos para dormir, ella con un short y remera rosada hasta el ombligo y el con un bóxer y sin camisa. La rubia al ver la poca ropa que ambos tenían se asusta y lo mueve para intentar despertarlo.

Lucy-Natsu despierta tienes que irte- le dice poniéndose encima de el para moverlo mejor, con un tono tranquilo en su vos.

Natsu-mmm 5 minutos más Lucy-le dice atrapando en sus brazos a la rubia que estaba encima de el para apoyar su rostro en su pecho.

Lucy intenta escapar de los brazos que la amarraban contra el pecho del pelirosa. Cuando apoya sus manos para liberarse no puede evitar tocar los abdominales bien formados de su amado no resiste más y empieza a trazar un camino en su pecho con sus delicados y finos dedos. Natsu inmediatamente entiende lo que ella está haciendo asique la suelta para que siga jugando con su cuerpo.

Natsu-si te gustan son tuyos-le dice con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Asiendo sonrojar a la rubia.

Lucy no resiste más y empieza a besar el pecho desnudo del pelirosa. Asiéndolo gemir. Natsu ya no podía controlarse tenía que hacerla suya. Se sienta en su lugar con la rubia encima de él y la besa con pasión. Pasa sus labios hasta su cuello asiéndola gemir.

Lucy-na…Natsu-dijo excitada asiendo que él también se excitará.

Se puso encima de ella asiendo que ella caiga de repente en la cama para continuar besando su cuello…...

-¡LUCYYY DESPIERTAAA TIENES QUE IR A LA ESCUELA!- se escuchó la vos de Layla que gritaba de la cocina.

Los amantes se separaron de ese apasionado beso para dirigirse una mirada de decepción mutua.

Lucy-Natsu hay que irnos… ya tendremos una oportunidad-le dice apoyando su frente con la de el con un tono tranquilo.

Natsu comprende lo que su rubia le quiso decir y se separa de ella para tomar su ropa darle un beso apasionado que la dejo deseando más y retirarse por la ventana. Lucy lo ve alejándose con una mirada adormilada y pérdida en otras palabras enamorada. Inmediatamente reacciona por la hora que era y se levanta rápidamente para cambiarse y bajar a desayunar.

Cuando termina de desayunar siente como tocan la puerta. Era Natsu que venía por ella para ir a la escuela, como ya se hiso costumbre Lucy lo saludo saltando sobre él y robándole un beso de bienvenida y así se fueron de la mano hacia la academia.

# Ya en la escuela #

El maestro entra al salón y el grupo se sienta al verlo aparecerse, como siempre el salón había una tención extraña al estar juntos Gajeel, Natsu, y Gray, pero para calmarlos como siempre estaba Erza, que con solo un mirada estos se ponían serios y se trataban como amigos.

El maestro hiso callar a todos para que le prestaran atención a lo que iba a decir.

Maestro- mocosos quiero informarles que mañana haremos un viaje de dos dias a las montañas de Fiore para investigar la flora y fauna que se encuentran en la ciudad-dijo seriamente- nos instalaremos en un hotel que reside a los pies de la montaña asique necesito los permisos de sus padres-.

Levy-hoo escuche que en ese hotel hay aguas termales muy conocidas por la relajación extrema que te producen-dijo entusiasmada a sus amigas en un chisme.

Lucy- deberás… ya quiero ir-dijo respondiendo al chismerío.

El maestro continuo ablando para explicar con más detalles el viaje que harian.

Maestro-como es un viaje que planeamos con otro maestro los alumnos del otro curso también vendrán con nosotros-.

Levy-oye Erza acaso ese no es el grupo donde esta Jellal-le dijo la pequeña peliazul a Erza despacio para que el maestro no la oyera y asiendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

Por otro lado Lucy se quedó mirando a Natsu quien estaba enojado con su puño cerrado. La rubia no sabía porque estaba tan furioso hasta que recordó que en ese grupo se encontraba Sting no pudo evitar preocuparse por lo que estaba pensando el pelirosa asique solo se dedicó a escuchar al maestro que estaba explicando las reglas que había que seguir en el viaje.

Por otro lado. Luego de asustar a Erza dirigió su mirada hacia Gajeel quien al igual que Natsu estaba furioso serrando con fuerza su puño Levy no pudo evitar preocuparse por él ya que ella sabía la razón de su enojo y era que Rogue se encontraba en el otro grupo…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8.

Espero que les haya gustado el casi lemon que escribí…no se preocupen va a ver lemon pero van a tener que esperar a como Lucy dice "llegue el momento", gracias por seguir leyendo.


	9. celos calmados y aceptacion

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SU SORPRESA DEL CAPITULO ANTERIO TENGO MUCHAS MAS SORPRESAS PERO LAS IRAN RRESIBIENDO MAS TARDE JAJA… EN ESTE CAPITULO QUISE DEDICARME AL GRUVIA YA QUE ES LA PAREJA QUE ME FALTA. DISFUTENLO, GRASIAS POR LEER.

CAPITULO 9: celos calmados y aceptación.

Lugo de que el maestro anunciara el viaje que muchos en el salón esperaban ya con ansias. A excepción por las parejas del grupo que estaban algunos furiosos y otros nerviosos por lo que podía ocurrir hay con los miembros del otro grupo.

El maestro dejo de hablar cuando la campana del descanso sonó para que los alumnos pudieran salir. Cuando salieron ambas chicas fueron con sus respectivas parejas para saber si seguían furiosos.

Levy encontró a su pelinegro tirado descansando bajo un árbol. Se acerca para hablar con él pero al notar que este estaba dormido decidió dejarlo descansar ya que se veía muy cansado se da la vuelta para retirarse cuando siente que Gajeel la toman de la muñeca para atraerla hacia sí y sentarla en su regazo.

Gajeel- no creas que permitiré que ese tonto se te acerque tu eres solo mía-le dijo tomándola de los hombros con mirada seria. Para luego robarle un beso algo brusco que hiso que la peliazul se sonrojara.

Cuando se separan ella aun sonrojada toma con ambas manos el rostro de su amado y le regala una sonrisa.

Levy- no te preocupes… solo puedo ser tuya y de nadie más- le dijo a un sonriente para regalarle un tierno beso.

Gajeel con un leve sonrojo le responde aquel tierno beso. Cuando vuelven a separarse la peliazul apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su amado para sentir sus latidos que sonaban fuertemente en su oído. El pelinegro abrasando con fuerza a Levy no pudo evitar sentir su aroma y con este quedarse dormido.

Por otro lado:

Lucy salió en busca de su pelirosa. Cuando lo encontró acostado en un banco del patio alejado del resto mirando las nubes con una mirada pensativa. No puede evitar acercarse a él, le preocupaba mucho la reacción que este había tenido ase un momento.

Lucy-¿Natsu?... ¿te encuentras bien?...-le dice algo preocupada pero con un tono de tristeza en su vos.

Natsu se sienta para poder mirar a los ojos a su rubia y notar que estaba preocupada.

Natsu- Lucy… tengo miedo de perderte… no quiero que ese maldito arruine la felicidad que tenemos... no quiero que te haga pasar malos momentos como la última ves… no quiero volver haberte llorar por su culpa…-le dice a los ojos seriamente.

Lucy no puede evitar sentir más amor por el al saber que se preocupaba por ella. No sabe cómo responderle. Asique solo se acerca lo toma de las manos y ase que se levante para regalarle un cálido abrazo. Natsu se queda quieto sin moverse por tal bello abrazo.

Lucy- no te preocupes…. Nada ni nadie nos va a separar… y prometo no volver a llorar… solo llorare por las cosas felices que nos sucederán...-le dice en un susurro al oído.

Natsu no podía evitar amarla con más intensidad en ese momento. Sube ambos brazos hacia su cintura para por fin responderle ese tierno abrazo. Cuando se separan sus miradas enamoradas se cruzan y sus rostros se acercan lentamente rosando sus labios en un tierno beso.

Por otro lado:

Una chica peliazul estaba escondida detrás de una pared mirando a su amado quien estaba escuchando música sentado solo contra una pared de la academia. Cuando este siente que alguien lo observa levanta la vista y la ve a ella, esa chica que siempre estaba escondida detrás de su asiento y lo miraba constantemente.

Gray-¡LLUVIA!- le grita invitándola a que se acerque.

Lluvia se da cuenta de que su peliazul quiere que ella se acerque. No lo duda dos veces y con paso nervioso se acerca.

Parada frente a él la invita a sentarse a su lado, ella asiente con la cabeza y se sienta a su lado en silencio.

Gray-… sabes siempre he pensado que eres demasiado solitaria- le dice sin dirigirle la mirada con la cabeza apoyada en la pared mirando las nubes.

Lluvia-gray-sama… a Lluvia no le importaría estar sola siempre y cuando este sola con usted- le dice nerviosamente.

Gray la miro impresionado al escuchar las tan directas palabras de la peliazul.

Gray-Lluvia… tu y yo somos muy compatibles…y debo admitirlo tú me gustas… no te conozco lo suficiente pero me gustaría hacerlo- le dijo regalándole una leve sonrisa asiendo sonrojar a la peliazul.

Lluvia-lluvia quiere lo mismo… gray-sama-le dijo nerviosamente tratando responder lo mejor posible con una sonrisa.

Gray no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la ternura con la que la peliazul le sonreía no resistió mas y acerco su rosto al suyo lentamente. Lluvia se dio cuenta de lo que su amado quería hacer y lo imita acercando ella su rostro lentamente. Cuando sus labios se rosaron por un momento, aprisionaron sus labios el uno con el otro en un tierno beso. Al separarse ambos sonrojados, se regalaron una sonrisa.

Gray- creo que me va a gustar conocerte- le dice en un susurro asiendo sonrojar a su peliazul.

A lluvia no le salían las palabras estaba tan feliz de que el hombre que ella tanto amaba la aceptara asique solo pudo asentir con la cabeza felizmente.

…-…

Cuando el timbre toco avisando que el descanso había terminado. Todos se dirigieron a sus salones decepcionados porque ya había terminado a excepción de ciertos muchachos que iban alegres de la mano de sus amadas. Cuando las tres parejas se cruzaron en la puerta de entrada. Se cruzaron tres miradas asesinas tal como en la última vez solo que esta vez habían incluido una nueva mirada. Claro que siempre que Erza no estaba hay para calmarlos en remplazo sus novias tenían que hacer algo. Solo que esta vez los ignoraron y se fueron ablando con Lluvia husmeando de todo lo que había pasado con gray dejando detrás a un trio peleando infantilmente…

Fin del capítulo 9.

Espero que les haya gustado el GRUVIA.

En el próximo el viaje que seguro tanto están esperando. Espérenlo.


	10. mi protector y el largo viaje

BUENO UN NUEVO CAPITULO. Les quiero agradecer sus criticas positivas de la historia me alegra mucho que les guste y espero que así continúe.

CAPITULO 10: mi protector y el largo viaje.

"El día paso tranquilo luego de los enojos por parte de los novios celosos, cuando llegue a mi casa luego de despedirme de Natsu, les comente a mis padres sobre el viaje que haríamos con todo el grupo y le pedí a mi padre que me firmaran la autorización y a mi madre si podía prepararme el bolso con cosas que debía llevar (ropa, comida, etc.). subí a mi habitación, me cambie la ropa de escuela por la de dormir. Para luego acostarme y quedarme profundamente dormida"

A la mañana siguiente, Al despertar con los ojos adormilados logra sentir que alguien la está abrazando fuertemente de atrás. Al descubrir quién era dirige ambas manos hacia las manos del pelirosa que rodeaban su cintura para acariciarlas con ternura.

Lucy-"¡pero que estoy haciendo!"-piensa quitando los brazos de Natsu.

La rubia se sienta en su lugar y le dirige una mirada asesina al pelirosa que dormía a su lado tranquilamente.

Lucy-"pervertido"-dice en su mente enojada. Su rostro cambia completamente al verlo dormir con tanta tranquilidad-"pero se ve tierno dormido"-.

De repente siente algo que se movía entre las sabanas. Las retira para ver de qué se trataba y descubre a happy que se había perdido entre sabanas y no podía salir.

-aye- dice el minino al liberarse de morir asfixiado. La rubia lo toma en sus brazos y le regala un beso de buenos días, dirige su mirada hacia su amado quien todavía estaba dormido y decide dejarlo dormir más.

Lucy-Happy quédate aquí con papa que mama se ira a dar una ducha- le dice levantándose y dejando al minino al lado de su pelirosa.

Antes de dirigirse al baño le da un beso en la frente a su amado asiendo que este sonría en sueños.

Lucy-haa y Happy… cuida que papa no espié- le dice guiñándole el ojo en complicidad.

-aye- le responde el minino que entendió perfectamente lo que su "mama" le estaba diciendo.

La rubia entra tranquila a tomar su ducha de todos los días. Ya que tenía su guardaespaldas vigilando a Natsu.

Natsu- "mmm…. ¿Qué hora es?... ¿mm?... ¿y Lucy?... acaso ya se levantó…. ¿mm?... ¿y esto que es?... haa…solo es Happy…"-piensa algo dormido acariciando al gato que se encontraba dormido en el lugar de Lucy.

El pelirosa se sienta en su lugar preguntándose en donde estaba su rubia. Levanta la mirada al escuchar el sonido del agua de ducha que corría.

Natsu- "¿acaso Lucy?…"- pensó con una mirada picara en el rostro.

El pelirosa se levantó para dirigirse al baño y espiar a su rubia y se detiene en seco cuando un minino se le cruza poniéndose enfrente de la puerta de baño.

-aye- dice enojado el minino enfrentando a su padre.

Natsu-¿Happy?...-se pregunta algo nervioso al ver el rostro asesino del minino.

Natsu se rinde ante tal protector y se tira en la cama a esperar que su rubia saliera del baño. Cuando siente que abren la puerta del baño se sienta en el lugar y abre los ojos sorprendido y sonrojado al descubrir una hermosa rubia con pelos mojados y una toalla pegada al cuerpo.

Lucy-ha Natsu ya despertaste… buenos días…-le dice con una sonrisa, y tomando su ropa para dirigirse al baño.

Cuando se dirigía hacia allí siente que alguien se le estaba acercando pero que se detuvo inmediatamente. Cuando se da la vuelta para ver la razón descubre a Happy enfrente de ella interponiéndose entre Natsu y ella y dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su pelirosa.

Lucy no logra evitar la risa al ver tal espectáculo sabía que tenía un gran y tierno protector en quien confiar cuando Natsu se quería pasar de listo.

Lucy- no te lo dije él es mi protector- le dice entre risa tomando a su hijo y regalarle un beso de agradecimiento para luego soltarlo y dirigirse al baño para cambiarse.

Layla-LUCYYY YA TE PREPARE TODO PARA EL VIAJE-le grita la madre a su hija que estaba nuevamente llegando tarde-SI NO TE APRESURAS TE DEJARAN-.

Natsu al escuchar los gritos de su "suegra" se dio cuenta que tenía que preparar todo para el viaje. Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta del baño donde estaba Lucy.

Natsu-…Lucy tengo que irme se está haciendo tarde…- le dice golpeando la puerta.

Lucy – claro espera un momento- le grita desde dentro.

Cuando la puerta se abre aparece una Lucy cambiada y lista para irse al colegio que salta sobre el rodeando sus brazos en su cuello para robarle un beso. El pelirosa se impresiona pero inmediatamente le corresponde aquel beso rodeando con sus brazos su cintura.

Natsu- se… ase… tarde… tengo… que irme- le dice entre beso.

Lucy-s…si-le responde también entre besos para luego liberarlo.

Cuando se separan Natsu le da un último beso y se dirige hacia el balcón para saltar hacia su cuarto.

#ya en la escuela#

Todos los alumnos están en el autobús y los del otro grupo en otro, para dirigirse hacia ese tan esperado viaje a las aguas termales por todo un día.

Pasaron tres horas viajando y todos estaban dormidos dentro del autobús. Lucy estaba dormida con la cabeza en el pecho de su pelirosa y el con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo., Levy dormida sobres las pierna de Gajeel mientras este la abrasaba, Lluvia con la cabeza en el hombro de Gray y este con la cabeza sobre la de ella. La única que no dormía en ese momento era Erza que estaba encargada de ese grupo.

En el otro autobús.

Todos hablaban tranquilos sobre lo que harian allí a excepción por dos muchachos que estaban en el fondo mirando con rabia por ambas ventanas. Y en otra esquina también había un peliazul mirando con mirada perdida la ventana.

-Jellal te sucede algo- le dice una amable vos.

Jellal gira su cabeza hacia esa persona para ver de quien se trataba.

Jellal-ho Mira-san… si estoy bien-le dice con una sonrisa para que ella no se preocupe.

Mira- ara ara… parece que estás enamorado Jellal-le dice con una sonrisa.

Jellal- q… que… porque dices eso mira- le dice nervioso con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Mira- bueno es obvio solo mírate y escúchate suspirar- dijo para poner más nervioso al peliazul,- y bien ¿quién es?-

Jellal-q…que… no es nadie que tu conozcas- dice tratando de evadir la pregunta.

Mira-hoo es Erza-san ¿no?-

El peliazul no logra evitar sonrojarse porque lo descubrieron y desvía su mirada para dejar de hablarle a la peliblanca. Ella se da cuenta del nerviosismo que tenía y se da cuenta de que aserto. Se da la vuelta para poder dejarlo tranquilo con sus pensamientos.

Jellal-"por qué me sonroje cuando me la nombraron… ¡claro!... me enamore de ella"- piensa el peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro al aclarar sus sentimientos y recordando su primer beso y momentos vividos junto a su recién descubierta amada.

Mientras las horas pasaban en ese largo viaje de ida todos en los autobuses ya despiertos comenzaron a hablar para pasar el rato que se hiso una eternidad para todos, menos para ciertas personas que tenían como entretenimiento molestar a sus novias. Natsu, Gray y Gajeel se pusieron a discutir infantilmente por quien tenía mejor novia, mientras que las chicas escuchaban como estos peleaban algo enojadas los ignoraron para juntarse entre ellas y hablar cosas de mujeres dejando nuevamente como la vez anterior a un trio peleando infantilmente.

Todos en ambos autobuses dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo al descubrir que este había frenado de repente. Cuando vieron al profesor levantándose del asiento se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Maestro- muy bien mocosos quiero que tomen sus cosas y bajen del autobús- dijeron ambos maestros a sus alumnos.

Los alumnos apresurados por salir de ese encierro salieron del autobús y con rapidez. Lo que se veía era hermoso, un hotel con humo detrás por las aguas termales que tenían, rodeado de cerezos que dejaban caer sus pétalos románticamente y detrás de todo se encontraban las montañas que debían estudiar.

Todos se impresionaron al ver tal paisaje frente a ellos.

Maestro- muy bien vamos adentro para poder descansar- dijo el maestro dirigiéndose a la entrada del hotel seguido por sus alumnos.

Natsu-valla es un lugar muy bonito- le dice a Lucy quien caminaba a su lado tomando su mano y en la otra mano arrastrando una maleta al igual que él.

Lucy-si… es un lugar muy romántico- le dice suspirando al ver caer los pétalos de cerezo que caían alrededor de ellos.

El pelirosa mira el rostro de su amada y se da cuenta de lo bella que se veía rodeada de tantos pétalos. No lo resiste y frena la caminata para poder rápidamente rodearla con sus brazos y robarle un beso. La rubia como siempre se pierde completamente en sus brazos y le responde el beso. Se separan con la frente apoyada en la del otro.

Natsu-Lucy… te amo… quédate conmigo esta noche-le dice en un susurró.

Lucy sorprendida por lo que su pelirosa le pide no lo piensa dos veces y asiente con la cabeza aceptando su propuesta. No podía evitarlo ella lo amaba y solo podía ser de él y de nadie más, se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a su amado, el hombre (literalmente) de sus sueños, aquel hombre que amaba con todo su ser…

Fin del capítulo 10.

Ojala le haya gustado este capítulo, en el próximo… bueno ya se van a enterar jaja. Gracias por seguir mi historia.


	11. una noche de en sueños

#advertencia# este capítulo tiene el tan esperado y ansiado… LEMON. Si estas mal del corazón no lo leas ya que con tanta pasión no se puede evitar tener un ataque de amor y cosquillas en el estómago de emoción… en fin yo solo les advierto…

Capítulo 11: una noche de en sueños.

En el momento en que se separaron caminaron a la puerta de entrada para alcanzar al resto del grupo que ya se encontraba dentro del hotel.

En cuanto entraron el maestro los miro furioso por el retraso de estos y se acercó a ellos.

Maestro- como no llegaron a tiempo voy a tener que acomodarlos… mmm…. Lucy tu estarás en la misma habitación de Levy….y Natsu tu estarás con Gajeel- le dijo señalando a sus compañeros.

Natsu no podía evitar ponerse furioso por la elección del maestro y ver con más furia a su compañero de habitación. A la rubia le da gracia y sonríe al ver esa exagerada reacción por parte de su pelirosa.

El maestro decidido les da la espalda para seguir reagrupando equipos. Lucy al ver con un sonrisa el rostro de su amado que le estaba mostrando la lengua graciosamente al maestro. Toma el brazo de este con ambas manos.

Lucy-Natsu… tranquilo…. Ya nos las arreglaremos-le dice regalándole una sonrisa y con un tono tranquilo en su vos.

Natsu- s…si…-dice al sentir como ella tomaba su brazo para detenerlo y relajando su rostro para devolverle la sonrisa.

Pasaron las horas y ya era de noche. Todos en el otro grupo se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando mientras que en el otro grupo solo las mujeres se encontraban despiertas tomando un relajante baño en esas bellas aguas termales.

En un rincón Levy, Erza, y Lluvia hablaban sobre el lindo lugar en donde se encontraban mientras que por otro lado había una rubia con mirada perdida mirando la luna que iluminaba esa tranquila noche. Pensando que es lo que podría estar haciendo su amado en ese momento y preguntándose qué hacia ella hay que no estaba con el hombre que amaba.

# Por otro lado#

Un pelirosa recostado en su cama moviendo su pie con nerviosismo tratando de pensar en cómo escaparse de su habitación, sin que su molesto compañero lo descubra. Cuando algo tapa su vista y lo hace olvidarse de sus pensamientos. Se sienta deprisa en su lugar y retira la cosa que tapaba su vista que al parecer era un bata de baño. Le dirige una mirada de interrogación pero con un tono asesino en ella.

Gajeel- gihi…. Ve a darte un baño apestas- le dice en un tono de complicidad para que se valla de una vez.

Natsu-p… ¿por qué me ayudas?- le pregunta sorprendido a su enemigo de toda la vida que estaba parado frente él.

Gajeel- tsk idiota… si tú te vas con Lucy yo podre estar solo con Levy- le dice enojado al escuchar la estúpida pregunta de su odiado primo.

Natsu- entonces… ¿tú y ella?...- le pregunta con mirada picara para hacer enojar más al pelinegro.

Gajeel-¡BAKA! Yo no soy un pervertido como tú-le dice un más enojado con el tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

Natsu no logra evitar reírse de la reacción de su primo ya que eso era justo lo que quería lograr. Se separa rápidamente de él empujándolo para escapar corriendo de la habitación y dirigirse a las aguas termales para relajarse antes de ir con su amada.

-…-

Lucy se sentía muy relajada después del baño tan relajante que acababa de tener y con su bata puesta se arroja derrotada en la cama, cuando se da vuelta hacia un costado dirige su mirada hacia la cama que estaba al lado de la suya nota que su amiga no regresaba y piensa que tal vez se quedó otro rato más en las aguas.

La rubia intenta quedarse dormida cuando siente que alguien la abrasa por la espalda rodeando su cintura. Se da vuelta para ver su rostro… era el, el pelirosa que rondaba siempre en sus sueños.

Lucy-n…Natsu… viniste- le dice con una sonrisa en su rostro y perdiéndose en sus ojos jades.

El pelirosa se coloca por encima de ella poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Natsu- claro… moriría si no estoy a tu lado- le dice en un susurro acercando lentamente sus rostro al de ella para darle un cálido beso en los labios.

No pudieron evitar perderse en ese tierno beso que luego se tornó en un beso apasionado.

Natsu que estaba deseoso de poseer su cuerpo. Dirige sus labios hacia su cuello mientras desliza suavemente su mano al nudo de la bata que tapaba su cuerpo y desatarlo para quitársela y dejarla desnuda frente a él.

Natsu-eres muy hermosa- le dice admirando su cuerpo.

El pelirosa acerca sus labios a uno de sus pechos para besarlo y con la mano tomar el otro para aprisionarlo entre sus dedos.

Lucy retorciéndose de placer y gimiendo por lo que este hacía. Toma sus cabellos rosas enredando sus finos dedos en él.

El pelirosa al sentir como esta se retorcía y gemía deja de jugar con sus pechos y se sienta aun sobre ella para retirarse sus bata. La rubia lo observa mientras se la quita y nota su erección.

Natsu vuelve a colocarse en posición para entrar por fin en ella. La rubia nerviosa toma con sus manos los brazos que estaban a los lados de su cabeza como preparándose para ser poseída por él.

El pelirosa entra en ella rompiendo rápidamente la pared que demostraba su virginidad. Haciendo que se le escapara una lagrima a su rubia de dolor. Se detiene para que a ella se le calme el dolor.

Lucy- n… Natsu…- le dice tomando su rostro y darle un beso en señal de que no se detuviera.

Al separarse de ese beso de aceptación por parte de la rubia, Natsu sale de ella para volver a entrar una y otra vez y luego con más rapidez asiéndola gemir con más fuerza.

Natsu- Lucy… ya me vengo- le dice jadeando y moviéndose con más fuerza contra ella.

Lucy-s… si… yo… también-le responde con la poca respiración que tenía.

El pelirosa se detiene al sentir correrse dentro de ella y tratando de recuperar su aliento se tumba a su lado, saliendo por completo de ella, mientras que Lucy también tratando de recuperar su aliento se queda en su lugar.

Natsu- ahora eres solo mía- le dice atrayéndola hacia el para qué recostara su rostro en su pecho y así poder abrasarla.

Después de un momento la rubia se queda dormida abrasada al calentito pecho de su amado para soñar nuevamente con él. El pelirosa al darse cuenta de que su rubia sé quedo dormida en un instante, toma una sábana que se encontraba tirada a uno de los lados de la cama para taparlos a ambos y así poder conciliar el sueño, sintiendo el perfume embriagador de ella logra dormirse pensando con una sonrisa en su rostro que Lucy seria siempre suya.

#la mañana siguiente#

Al escuchar entrar una ventisca por la ventana abre sus ojos lentamente, siente un calor en su rostro levanta la mirada y lo ve a él, el pelirosa al que se había entregado por completo para ser solo suya, una sonrisa invadió su rostro al recordar la noche anterior y mirando con ojos de enamorada a Natsu, se sienta en su lugar tapándose con la sabana que los cubría a ambos.

Lucy-Natsu… despierta ya es de día- le dice moviéndolo con una mano apoyada en su pecho.

Al notar que no respondía ni con quejido. No resiste y acerca su rostro hacia el de el para darle un tierno beso. Se impresiona al sentir que este toma su rostro para aprisionarla con sus labios. Al separarla de él le regala una sonrisa burlona.

Lucy- ¡Natsu me asustaste!- le dice con las mejillas infladas y un tono de reproche en su vos.

El pelirosa al ver la ternura que tenía frente a él no logra evitar volver a besarla solo que esta vez con su consentimiento. Se separan nuevamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros pegando sus frentes.

Natsu- buenos días- le dice tiernamente.

Lucy- buenos días- le responde volviendo a darle un beso.

Entretenidos en tanto amor se olvidaron por completo la excursión que debían hacer esa tarde. Al darse cuenta Lucy se dirige rápidamente al baño de su cuarto para cambiarse mientras que Natsu se va su habitación para cambiarse. Al entrar el pelirosa nota que su compañero no se encontraba allí y tampoco ve que haya habido "actividad" dentro de ella. No le da importancia y empieza a cambiarse rápidamente cuando un recuerdo viene a su mente "Yo no soy un pervertido como tú ".

Natsu- "entonces en donde esta ese idiota"-se pregunta mientras se colocaba sus zapatillas.

El pelirosa sale corriendo de su habitación para ir en busca de su rubia, cuando llega a su puerta. No alcanza a golpear porque alguien se lanza sobre el para robarle un beso como siempre lo hacía.

Lucy- bienvenido- le dice luego de separarse de el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Natsu le responde con una sonrisa y toma su muñeca para correr hacia donde se reunirían los alumnos para salir a la excursión. Al llegar al lugar ven a todos sus amigos reunidos y descubren que llegaron a tiempo para que el profesor tome lista y ver si están todos. Cuando el maestro termina se dirige hacia todos los alumnos presente con mirada seria.

Maestro- no podremos salir hasta que los alumnos Gajeel Redfox y Levy Mcgarden aparezcan-dice seriamente haciendo preocupar a la pareja que escuchaba con atención….

Fin del capítulo 11.

Espero que les haya gustado el LEMON no quise zarparme demasiado ya que era la primera vez e intente hacerlo lo más románticamente posible. Que abra pasado con Gajeel y Levy ¿estarán bien? … bueno ya se van a enterar. Gracias por leer.


	12. de la desesperación a la tranquilidad

Bueno les quiero avisar que voy a dejar de escribir… pero no se asusten solo va a ser por 2 días jaja haa se asustaron jajaja. Es que tengo un concurso de dibujo dentro de poco y todavía no termino el mío estuve muy entretenida escribiendo últimamente… pero cuando vuelva les voy a dar 2 capítulos por los días ausentes. Espero que no me abandonen por eso si tengo suerte y lo termino antes voy a lanzar el próximo en 1 día en fin gracias por comprender.

Capítulo 12: de la desesperación a la tranquilidad.

Desde que el maestro anuncio que había dos desaparecidos Natsu tomo a Lucy de la muñeca para alejarla del grupo con una mirada de seriedad en su rostro.

Lucy- Natsu ¿qué sucede?- le dice preocupada después de escuchar el nombre de los desaparecidos.

Natsu-Lucy algo malo pasa no sé qué es pero te diste cuenta de que no le tomaron lista al otro grupo y no se dieron cuenta de que Rogue y Sting no estaban-le dice asiendo que la rubia se sorprenda y pensara lo peor conociendo el carácter de esos dos.

La rubia entiende la situación y comienza a seguirle el ritmo a Natsu quien en un momento se detiene en seco al escuchar un ruido a lo lejos.

Natsu-Lucy escuchaste eso- le dice deteniéndola para que escuche con él.

Lucy- s…si se oyen como si fueran golpes-dice un poco asustada.

Natsu escucha con más atención y con los ojos abiertos sorprendido descubre que la rubia tenia razón los ruidos a lo lejos eran golpes. De inmediato se dirige hacia el lugar arrastrando a su rubia.

Al llegar se encuentran con una Levy asustada detrás de un pelinegro que estaba alejando a dos a la vez y recibiendo gran cantidad de golpes. Natsu reacciona inmediatamente y se abalanza hacia el rubio que tenía cerca.

Levy feliz de que alguien haya venido a socorrerlos corre hacia donde estaba Lucy parada mirando la pelea que acaba de ponerse seria.

Lucy- Levy ¿te encuentras bien?- le dice mirándola de arriba abajo para después abrasarla como una madre abrasaría a su hija.

Levy-… Lucy-chan… estaba asustada-le dice entre lágrimas Abrasándola con fuerza.

Mientras las chicas se ponían a salvo una pelea se llevaba a cabo. Natsu con Sting y Gajeel con Rogue.

Natsu- como te atreves a lastimar a mis amigos maldito- le dice al pegarle un puñetazo con toda su fuerza.

Sting- tsk solo quería vengarme de ti por separarme de mi Lucy idiota- le dice enojado limpiando su barbilla con sangre.

Natsu al escuchar lo que el rubio le dice se enfada más y comienza a golpearlo con más fuerza asiéndolo sangrar más.

Natsu- ¡cómo te atreves a decir su nombre enfrente de mí y como te atreves a proclamarla tuya maldito!- le grita con furia mientras lo golpea.

Natsu al ver como no dejaba de sangrar lo deja y se separa de el para tomarlo del cuello de su camisa.

Natsu- si vuelves a acercarte a mis amigos y a Lucy te matare- le dice despacio para que solo él lo escuche con una mirada desquiciada en su rostro.

El pelirosa deja caer al rubio que estaba casi inconsciente y dirige su mirada hacia Gajeel que seguía peleando con las fuerzas que le quedan. Al ver tan lamentable pelea por parte de su primo no logra evitar enfurecerse.

Natsu-¡oye Gajeel!- le grita para que el pelinegro lo mire a los ojos-¡ni se te ocurra perder entendiste!-.

Al pelinegro se le ase una leve sonrisa en el rostro por lo que su enemigo de toda la vida le estaba diciendo. Toma todas las fuerzas que le quedan para darle un fuerte puñetazo a quien tenía en frente dejándolo inconsciente.

El pelirosa al ver la batalla que había concluido se acerca a su primo para poder cargarlo y llevarlo hacia donde estaban las chicas. Cuando llegan a donde estas estaban la rubia va directamente con su pelirosa saltando sobre él y asiéndolo caer con ella encima para darle un beso de alegría al verlo volver a salvo.

Por otro lado Levy ve con lágrimas en sus ojos a su pelinegro que estaba recostado en el suelo por no poder mantenerse de pie. Se acerca a él para sentarse a su lado.

Al ver como sus ojos inundados de lágrimas lo observaban con tristeza y culpa. Toma su mano y la mira con una leve sonrisa en su rostro como diciéndole que todo está bien asiendo que la peliazul le responda arrojándose sobre el para abrasarlo con ternura.

Luego de que el peligro haya pasado, ambas parejas se dirigen hacia donde se encontraba todo el grupo. El maestro al ver el deplorable estado en el que Gajeel se encontraba lo manda con urgencia a la enfermería del hotel.

Ya seguros de que su amigo se encontrara a salvo junto a su amada que estaba cuidando de él, se ponen de acuerdo en no decir nada sobre los ataques que produjeron sus heridas. Ya que si decían algo podrían poner en peligro a Lucy o Levy o cualquiera que quiera entrometerse en el conflicto de parejas, diciendo como excusa que tuvieron un accidente y que Natsu también se lastimo tratando de ayudarles.

-…..-

Esa misma tarde luego de que curaran las heridas de Gajeel quien por cierto sano rápido gracias a los delicados cuidados de sus peliazul. Todo el grupo se fue directamente hacia las montañas mientras que el segundo grupo fue a el campo que se encontraba cerca de ahí. Cuando ambos grupos se separaron Natsu y Gajeel no pudieron evitar cruzadas con sus atacantes que también los miraban con odio.

Lucy-Natsu…. Ya olvídalo- le pide tratando de calmar sus furia.

El pelirosa no puede evitar odiarlo y querer matarlo después de lo que este le dijo "mi Lucy" esas palabras se repetían constantemente en su cabeza. Un empuje lo ase entrar en razón cuando Lucy jala su brazo para atraerlo hacia ella y robarle un tierno beso.

Lucy- no sé qué fue lo que te dije pero olvídalo… yo soy solo tuya-le dice al separarse de el en un susurro. A lo que él le responde asintiendo y una sonrisa en su rostro.

El rubio al ver a la pareja tan feliz no evita ponerse furioso. Sierra su puño con fuerza tratando de aguantar las ganas de ir a golpearlo cuando alguien lo ase entrar en razón apoyando su mano amigablemente en su hombro.

-¿te encuentras bien Sting?- le pregunta una vos amiga.

Al ver de quien se trataba asiente con la cabeza amigablemente para no parecer sospechoso.

Sting-si estoy bien no te preocupes Lissana-le responde.

La peliblanca le responde con una sonrisa. Se da cuenta de que el grupo se aleja y toma la muñeca de este para apurarlo. El rubio le hace caso y la sigue olvidándose por completo de la pareja que estaba detrás de él.

Por otro lado.

Levy-Gajeel… ¿estás seguro de que no te duele?- le pregunta la pequeña peliazul caminando a su lado.

Gajeel-acaso te parezco tan débil mujer-le dice con un tono de molestia en su vos.

Levy se detiene en seco escondiendo su mirada con su flequillo. Haciendo que el pelinegro también se detenga al notar que esta yacía detrás de él.

Levy- perdóname… por mi culpa estas así- le dice con vos deprimente dejando caer una lagrima en su rostro.

Gajeel-enana no me importa salir lastimado… yo peleare por ti las veces que sea necesario-le dice con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Levy-yo no quiero que te lastimen... no quiero que nadie nos separe, pero si esto sigue así yo….- no termina de hablar cuando alguien le cierra la boca de un beso.

Gajeel-ni se te ocurra nunca querer alejarte de mí… ¿entendido?- le dice separándose de ella con un tono de orden en sus vos. Para luego rodearla con sus brazos.

La peliazul le responde ese brusco pero tierno abrazo de parte de su amado pelinegro. Se separan y se dan cuenta de que el grupo ya se había alejado y corrían apresurados para alcanzarlo. Cuando llegaron el grupo ya estaba a los pies de la montaña y apunto de empezar con su investigación.

En un rincón estaban Natsu y Lucy mirando el suelo debajo de ello y recogiendo muestras al lado de ellos estaban Gray y Lluvia también recogiendo muestras y poniéndolas organizadamente en un folio de plástico.

Natsu al ver una piedra tapando una muestra, la toma y la arroja pegando en la cabeza de Gray y como siempre eso hiso que empezaran una de sus habituales peleas infantiles. Las novias de ambos ignorándolos nuevamente se juntaron para seguir estudiando la muestra encontrada y tomando anotaciones mientras que detrás de ellas se encontraba una Erza furiosa golpeando a ambos muchachos que luego rogaban por sus vidas. La rubia al notar la escena que pasaba detrás de ella no aguanto la risa. Natsu al escuchar las risas de su amada no logra evitar sonreír al notar lo feliz que esta era para luego cambiarla por una de miedo al sentir la mirada asesina de la pelirroja que estaba furiosa por que no la estaba escuchando….

Fin del capítulo 12.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y bueno como ya saben voy a descansar dos días para seguir mis dibujos… deséenme suerte para que gane el concurso… bueno nos vemos en dos días y si dios quiere en un día. Chauchis.


	13. tuya nuevamente

Gracias por haber esperado y como les prometí he aquí el nuevo capítulo:

Capítulo 13: tuya nuevamente.

Luego de las investigaciones el grupo que estaba a cargo de Erza se dirigía devuelta al hotel. Mientras que el grupo a cargo de Jellal todavía no regresaba ya que su lugar de investigación quedaba mucho más lejos.

Al entrar al hotel ya cansados todos se dirigen hacia sus habitaciones para descansar. De tan agotador día. Luego de tomar un relajante baño en las aguas rodeada de amigas, Lucy se va junto con Levy a su cuarto para dormir tranquila. Tratando de conciliar el sueño nota que su compañera ya se había quedado dormida, con los ojos entrecerrados a punto de dormirse escucha como la ventana de la habitación se abre despacio y siente detrás de ella que alguien se había colado en su cama y que la toma de la cintura abrasándola.

Lucy- Natsu… que ases aquí-le dice con la vos cansada y susurrando para no despertar a su amiga.

Natsu-lo siento es que no puedo dormir si no estoy contigo-contesta el pelirosa en sus oído.

Lucy sonríe levemente y se da la vuelta para apoyar el rostro en su pecho y así quedarse dormida mientras este la abrasa y sierra sus ojos para acompañar su sueño.

# Por otro lado#

El segundo grupo llega con paso cansado al hotel para luego todos separarse y dirigirse cada uno a su habitación. A excepción por un muchacho peliazul que cansado se arrojó en el sillón de la recepción con mirada pensativa.

-parece que tuviste un día cansado-una vos familiar lo hace entrar en razón para dirigir su mirada a esa persona.

Jellal- Erza… ¿qué ases aquí tan tarde?- pregunta curioso al ver en bata de dormir a la pelirroja.

Se acerca a él para sentarse a su lado. Y regalarle una sonrisa.

Erza- no podía dormir...-responde con una mirada perdida y cansada.

Jellal-¿tuviste pesadillas?- pregunta al notar sus rostro cansado.

Erza-¿cómo lo supiste?... claro soy muy obvia verdad… nunca fui muy buena disimulando mis sentimientos y miedos- le dice desviando su mirada de la suya.

Jellal- no te preocupes… me gusta saber lo que siente… así sabré cuando estés triste o feliz-.

Erza- gracias… por aceptarme como soy…-regándole una sonrisa asiéndolo sonrojar.

Jellal- claro que te acepto… yo te amo- le responde con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro.

Erza no podía creer lo que oía nunca nadie se le había declarado en toda su vida y nunca había sentido amor por nadie hasta que lo conoció a él, el peliazul que hacía que ella sea otra persona y que la convertía en una persona totalmente vulnerable y débil.

Se abalanza sobre el sorprendiéndolo para regalarle un beso de felicidad. Se separan a unos centímetros el uno del otro para mirarse a los ojos.

Erza- te amo- regalándole otro beso con ternura y un sonrojo.

Ambos, luego de aclarar sus sentimientos se quedan horas olvidando lo tarde que era contándose como eran de niños. Y hablando de Natsu y Lucy.

Al notar la hora en el reloj de la recepción se dieron cuenta de la hora que era pero de lo que más se dieron cuenta es de lo bien que lo pasaban juntos y que el tiempo pasaba rápido para los dos.

Jellal- bueno creo que es hora de irme a mi habitación- toma su mano para que se levante de su asiento y despedirse de ella con un tierno beso.

La pelirroja le responde el beso de despedida para luego darle la espalda y dirigirse a su habitación a descansar, pensando que ya no tendría más pesadillas esa noche después de saber que no se encontraba sola sino que tenía a alguien que la amaba y no la abandonaría.

Mientras la observaba de detrás con ojos de enamorado y con sus corazón latiendo fuertemente, el peliazul se da cuenta que tenía a alguien especial en su vida y que no iba a dejar que se alejara de su lado, sentía que tenía que amarla siempre. Con sus sentimientos aclarados se da la vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto y así poder descansar de tan largo pero alegre día.

# A la mañana siguiente #

Una pareja enamorada, ambos dormidos y abrasados con ternura aún no se levanta por tan lindos sueños que estaban teniendo.

-ajam-

Al escuchar como alguien se aclara la garganta Lucy abre los ojos lentamente para cuando se da cuenta que alguien los observaba dormir abre los ojos avergonzada de que la hayan descubierto en tan penosa situación.

Se separa rápidamente del pelirosa empujándolo, para sentarse en su lugar. Mientras que Natsu seguía dormido sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Lucy- Levy puedo explicarlo no es lo que crees- desesperada por aclarar la situación en la que se encontraba sin que su amiga le haya preguntado nada.

Levy-Lucy tranquila no te estoy juzgando… me hace muy feliz que tengas a alguien que te cuide hasta en las noches- le sonríe para tranquilizarla tomando sus manos.

La rubia no podía creer la gran amiga que tenía a su lado, que se ponía feliz por ella al saber que alguien la amaba. Apenada por lo que la peliazul le dice le devuelve la sonrisa para luego ambas mirar al pelirosa que no se había despertado aun con tanto ruido.

Levy-creo que sería mejor despertarlo antes de que el maestro se dé cuenta que no se encuentra en su habitación-se levanta de la cama para pararse en frente de Natsu.

Lucy-si tienes razón pero siempre me cuesta desp….- se tapa la boca deteniéndose a sí misma con ambas manos.

Levy- … acaso… no es la primera vez que se mete en tu cama…-le pregunta al entender lo que la rubia le quiso decir.

Lucy- ¡no!... es que yo…yo- dice con nerviosismo tratando de encontrar una excusa para que sus amiga no pensara mal.

Levy- Lucy… no puedo creerlo… acaso tú y Natsu ya… tu sabes…-le pregunta con una mirada picara molestando a su amiga para que confesara.

La rubia se queda en silencio con un sonrojo en su rostro al no poder encontrar palabras para confesarse con su amiga.

Natsu- mmm…. Lucy solo es mía…- dice entre sueños haciendo que la rubia se sonroje aún más.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de escuchar se da cuenta de todo y mira sorprendida a su amiga que no quería mirarla a los ojos.

Levy- Lucy…-con un tono serio en su vos y escondiendo su mirada con su flequillo.- ¡tienes que contarme todo amiga!- le grita asustándola y tomándola con ambas manos por los codos.

La rubia no puede creer lo que su amiga le pide y no puede evitar sonreírle ante tan exagerada reacción.

Abre sus ojos lentamente y logra notar que alguien estaba frente a la cama sentada en el suelo y hablando con Lucy. Al notar quien era se sorprende y se sienta en su lugar asustando a ambas amigas que lo creían dormido.

Natsu- Levy… no es lo que crees- dice algo dormido y asustado.

Lucy- Natsu…. Buenos días- se levanta del suelo para acercarse a él y darle un beso de buenos días al que corresponde algo confundido.

Levy- valla Natsu sí que tienes el sueño pesado- le dice regalándole una sonrisa confundiéndolo aún más.

Natsu-¿Qué está pasando Lucy?- le pregunta extrañado por la tranquila actitud que tenían ambas.

Lucy le regala una sonrisa al ver lo confundido que el pelirosa estaba. Mientras que Levy reía por la pregunta que hiso.

Levy- lo que sucede es que me alegra saber que amas a Lucy y que la cuidas-le dice sonriente.

Al entender lo que la peliazul le estaba queriendo decir toma con unos de sus brazos por la cintura a su rubia que estaba a su lado.

Natsu- claro que la amo y no te preocupes siempre la cuidare- le responde devolviéndole la sonrisa, asiendo que Lucy se sonrojara.

Levy- espero que así sea… bueno los dejare para que… puedan hacer lo suyo…-diciendo lo último giñando su ojo para la rubia.

Lucy no puede evitar odiarla en ese momento por su comentario quería ahorcarla. Cuando la peliazul se retiró de la habitación con una risita malvada, Natsu miro a su rubia con una mirada seria. Asustando a su rubia.

Natsu- a que se refería Levy con "hacer lo suyo"- le dice con mirada seria.

La rubia no podía creer lo que su pelirosa le estaba preguntando y no pudo evitar pensar que su novio era un lento y un tonto.

Lucy- a nada no le des importancia…-le dice regalándole una sonrisa y recordando lo que su amiga le dijo cuando estaban ablando antes de que Natsu despertara.

#flashback#

Levy- oye Lucy por que no dejas que entretenga a Erza y les doy un tiempo a solas- con un giño en el ojo imaginándose muchos pequeños Natsus y Lucys en el lugar.

Lucy- qu…que… no Levy no lo hagas-le dice con nerviosismo por la atrevida propuesta de parte de su amiga.

Levy- ho vamos Lucy yo sé que quieres que te haga suya nuevamente no puedes fingir con migo- le dice con una mirada picara en su rostro recordando la noche en que fue suya por primera vez.

Lucy-e… esta…está bien- le dice sin mirarla a los ojos por aceptar tal treta algo vergonzosa.

#fin del flashback#

Natsu-Lucy… ¿te acurre algo?- le pregunta al notar su ausencia.

Lucy-n…no… es que recordé algo que Levy me dijo hoy antes de que despertaras-

Natsu- ¿así?... ¿Qué cosa?- le pregunta curioso para saber de qué es de lo que hablaban.

Lucy- bueno….- se acerca a su oído y le cuenta de lo que hablo con su amiga.

Natsu no logra evitar sonreír al escuchar el plan de Levy que su rubia le contaba al oído. Cuando termina de contarle ella algo sonrojada por el trato vergonzoso que hiso con su amiga no se da cuenta cuando el pelirosa la empuja para recostarla rápidamente en la cama y así ponerse sobre ella.

Natsu- entonces tenemos poco tiempo ¿verdad?- le dice con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

La rubia se sonroja y sin decirle nada asiente con la cabeza para responderle y luego tomar con ambas manos el rostro que tena frente a ella y darle un apasionado beso.

Entre besos el pelirosa comienza a quitarle la camisa que le estorbaba para dejar sus pecho desnudo cuando logra quitársela dirige su mano a uno de ellos para masajearlo, Mientras desliza su otra mano al pantalón que también estorbaba para quitárselo junto con las bragas.

Dejándola completamente desnuda y excitada se separa de ella para quitarse lo único el bóxer ya que el solo dormía con eso puesto. Cuando termina de quitárselo se vuelve a poner en posición separando sus piernas para poder entrar en ella.

Entra con rapidez en ella asiéndola gemir.

Lucy-n… Natsu-

Se mueve con más rapidez al notar como ella se excita con cada penetrada. Cuando ambos están por llegar a su clímax, Lucy se sujeta con ambas manos de las sabanas que los rodeaban, mientras que Natsu con el cuerpo pegado al de ella y los brazos a los lados de su cabeza, sierra sus puños con fuerza.

El pelirosa se detiene al sentirse correr dentro de ella, aun dentro de ella se mueve con lentitud para después detenerse y salir de ella. Se tumba a su lado para que ambos recuperen el aliento.

-¡Lucy ya estas lista!... ¡ya es la hora de irnos!-grita alguien desde la puerta asustando a la pareja que con la respiración agitada comienzan a vestirse rápidamente.

Lucy-¡no todavía no estoy!... ¡adelántate yo te alcanzo!- le grita mientras se colocaba su sostén sentada en la cama.

-¡muy bien te veo allá!-.

Cuando la pareja deja de escuchar los pasos de la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta se relajan y continúan vistiéndose.

Luego de que termina se dirige a la puerta para irse cuando siente que Natsu la detiene tomándola de la muñeca para atraerla hacia él y así poder abrasarla.

Natsu- pensabas irte si darme mi beso de despedida- le dice reprochándole con una mirada seria.

La rubia no puede evitar sentirse culpable por olvidarse de él. Toma el rostro de su amado y lo besa bruscamente pidiéndole perdón.

Lucy- perdóname… te lo compensare luego- le dice con una sonrisa en el rostro guiñándole el ojo.

Natsu-muy bien acepto tu propuesta- le dice con una sonrisa pícara y soltándola para que se valla.

La rubia antes de salir del cuarto le regala un largo beso y se va a donde iba a reunirse con sus amigas para salir todas juntas. Ya que lo habían planeado cuando estaban en la excursión….

Fin del capítulo 13.


	14. desiluciones y bienvenidas

Como les prometí doble capitulo.

Capítulo 14: desilusiones y bienvenidas

"Luego de que me despedí de Natsu me dirigí a donde se encontraban las chicas que me estaban esperando para salir todas juntas de paseo al campo que estaba cerca de ahí con la condición de que ninguna debía traer a su novio. Al llegar al punto de encuentro estaban Erza, Levy, Lluvia y Cana reunidas y esperándome"

Lucy- chicas perdón por llegar tarde me quede dormida- con la respiración agitada de tanto correr.

Erza-no te preocupes Levy me dijo que te tardarías-

Lucy no pudo evitar mirar a Levy con una mirada asesina pensando que esta la había traicionado.

Erza- bueno vamos- dijo con un tono de orden en su vos.

Comienzan a caminar todas juntas a excepción de una muy avergonzada Lucy. La peliazul se da cuenta de que su amiga se puso muy nerviosa después de lo que Erza le dijo y se acerca a ella y apoya una mano en su hombro.

Levy- no te preocupes no le dije nada a Erza- regalándole una sonrisa para calmarla.

Lucy-de enserio… sabía que podía confiar en ti… pero ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?-le pregunta curiosa y algo preocupada.

Levy-e bueno jeje-le dice nerviosa por cómo podría reaccionar su amiga.

Lucy-Levy… dímelo… ¿qué les dijiste?- pregunta preocupada.

Levy-etoo… les dije que tenías dolores de estómago y que no querías salir del baño-le dice sin mirarla a los ojos.

Lucy-¡que les dijiste que!-

Levy-lo siento no se me ocurrió nada mas-

Sin decirle nada y con cara de zombi continúa caminando en silencio pasando por su lado ignorándola por completo.

Levy-"creo que debí decirles otro cosa "- piensa sonriente por la reacción de su amiga.

Erza- ¡Levy apúrate!- le grita a su amiga para que las alcance.

Levy-haaaiii-.

La peliazul comienza a correr para alcanzar a sus amigas y empezar a Caminar rodeada de amigas…

#por otro lado#

Saliendo como un ladrón de la habitación de su rubia el pelirosa comienza a correr tratando de llegar a su habitación antes de que su compañero despierte.

Natsu-espero que Gajeel no se allá dado cuenta de que no estoy hay-se dice a si mismo mientras corre.

Al correr tan a prisa choca con alguien sin darse cuenta lo ignora y continúa corriendo.

Natsu-¡lo siento!- le grita a esa persona mientras continua corriendo.

Una albina se queda mirando la espalda del pelirosa que la acababa de chocar con ojos perdidos.

Lissana- "que… que fue… no… no imposible"-al sentir como su corazón latía sin siquiera haberlo visto antes.

Cuando llega a su habitación se detiene en seco al ver a su compañero parado en la puerta.

Gajeel-gihi… parece que tuviste una buena noche salamander-.

Natsu- tsk eso a ti no te importa baka- le dice pegando su frente a la de el con una mirada maligna.

Gajeel- oye ahora que lo pienso Levy no está aquí para detenerme y que pueda darte tu merecido-

El pelirosa sonríe malignamente al recordar que su novia tampoco estaba para detenerlo.

Natsu-entonces que te parece si posponemos la pelea de la cena familiar y lo hacemos ahora mismo-

Gajeel-eso sería interesante-

Natsu- muy bien empecemos-dice poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Gajeel-¡baka! No podemos pelear aquí el maestro nos mataría-

Natsu-ho tienes… Erza también nos mataría-.

Gajeel-ho ya se… te veo cerca de la entrada del hotel en 10 minutos… si es que no te acobardas-

El pelinegro se va del lugar dejando atrás a un muy furioso Natsu.

Natsu- bien ya estoy encendido- se dice a si mismo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

….-….

Sting-oye lissana donde estabas te estuve buscando-

Lissana-lo siento es que me tropecé con alguien y me olvide por completo de la salida-

Sting-no te preocupes… bueno vamos que todos te están buscando para irnos-la toma de la muñeca para comenzar a correr.

Lissana-si vamos-

Ambos comienzan a correr hacia fuera del hotel a donde estaban reunidos sus compañeros para salir todos juntos a un día de campo.

Mira-lissana, Sting ¿dónde estaban?-

Lissana-lo siento mira-ne fue mi culpa-

Rogue-no te preocupes todavía falta que lleguen los chicos del otro grupo-

Sting- ¿qué otros chico?... creí que solo seriamos los cuatro- le pregunta enojado a su compañero.

Rogue-tranquilo acaso crees que invitaría a los malditos de Gajeel y Natsu-le responde para calmarlo.

Lissana- ¿gajeel, Natsu?... ¿Quiénes son?..-le pregunta al rubio a su lado.

Sting- bueno son….-deja de hablar al escuchar un grito.

Natsu- ¡ya verás idiota!-se escucha la vos del pelirosa cerca de donde ellos estaban.

Lissana-¿acaso abra una pelea cerca?...-le pregunta a sus compañeros.

Mira- eso parece… se oyen golpes-

Lissana- Sting vamos a ver quero saber que está pasando- le dice al rubio tomando su muñeca para obligarlo a ir.

Cuando llegan al lugar la alvina se detiene en seco y se sorprende al ver a Natsu pelear con Gajeel.

Lissana-"es el… el chico que vi hoy al medio día"-piensa perdiéndose por completo en sus pensamientos.

Sting-solo es ese idiota… y su amigo… Natsu- se dice a si mismo presionando su puño con furia.

Lissana-"ya veo… Natsu… su nombre es Natsu"-piensa recordando el momento en que lo vio.

Rogue- chicos no les den importancia vámonos antes de que siga oscureciendo-dice el pelinegro.

La alvina no puede dejar de ver al pelirosa pelear. Cuando una vos la hace entrar en razón.

-¡Natsu!-

Al entrar en razón dirige su mirada hacia la persona que gritaba el nombre del pelirosa para notar a una rubia a lo lejos que se acercaba corriendo.

Natsu-ho Lucy- dice el pelirosa dirigiendo su mirada y una sonrisa para ella, ignorando por completo a su contrincante.

Gajeel-¡oye salamander no te distraigas!-le grita enojado para continuar con su pelea.

-gajeel-

Al notar que alguien lo llamaba dirige su mirada hacia esa persona para notar a una pequeña peliazul que se acercaba agitando su brazo en forma de saludo.

Cuando ambas novias llegan cerca de sus novios se arrojan sobre ellos para regalarles un beso. Ambos novios sorprendidos corresponden de inmediato al ver volver a sus novias que se fueron por toda la tarde.

Lucy- te extrañe- le dice al separarse de él y regalarle una sonrisa.

Natsu-bienvenida… yo también te extrañe-le responde devolviéndole la sonrisa para luego darle otro beso.

Al ver a ambos tortolos amándose no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se comprimía, para dejar caer una lágrima en su mejilla y salir corriendo del lugar.

Lissana-"por qué me siento tan mal ni siquiera lo conozco"-piensa mientras se aleja.

El rubio se da cuenta de cómo reacciona la alvina y sale detrás de ella ignorando a la pareja feliz detrás de ellos.

Levy- Gajeel… porque estas lastimado- le pregunta preocupada al notar sus leves heridas.

La rubia al escuchar lo que Levy dice se separa de su pelirosa y lo observa detenidamente.

Lucy-Natsu tú también estas herido pero ¿qué sucedió?-le pregunta también algo preocupada.

Su cara cambia inmediatamente al entender la situación.

Lucy-¡Natsu!... ¿acaso estabas peleando con Gajeel?-le pregunta enojada como una madre a su hijo.

Natsu-…eto…no…-le responde asustado.

Lucy-… Natsu no me mientas sabes que odio a los mentirosos-

Natsu- lo siento…. Si estaba peleando con Gajeel-le responde sin mirarla a los ojos.

Al notar lo arrepentido que estaba su pelirosa, lo abrasa rápidamente sorprendiéndolo.

Lucy- no sé por qué me enojo si es por razones como esas que te amo- le dice tiernamente mientras lo abraza con más fuerza.

El pelirosa le responde el abraso con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando se separan ambos se acercan a sus amigos que estaban cerca de ellos y a las chicas que venían caminados cerca, para entrar todos juntos al hotel hablando de lo que paso ese día. Que para los novios se hiso tan largo por la ausencia de sus amadas…

Fin del capítulo 14.

Gracias por haberme esperado… ¿que abra pasado con lissana? Bueno ya se van a enterar.


	15. ¿trato? y vuelta a casa

Capítulo 15: ¿trato?... y vuelta a casa.

En casa de Lucy unos viejos amigos se reunieron aprovechando la ausencia de sus hijos.

Layla- que bueno que hayas podido venir Igneel- lo invita a sentarse.

Igneel- gracias por invitarme a venir- le dice sentándose.

Jude- es un placer tenerte en nuestra casa viejo amigo-

Layla- si… es bueno juntarse como en los viejos tiempos-

Igneel- si es cierto… bueno y cuál es la razón de nuestra reunión-

Jude-…. Bueno ya todos aquí sabemos que nuestros hijos se enamoraron-

Igneel- acaso… ¿eso es algo malo?-

Layla-claro que es malo Igneel… sabes muy bien que nuestros hijos no pueden estar juntos todavía-le dice con un tono de seriedad en su vos.

Igneel-ho vamos amigos… nuestros hijos están enamorados eso debería alegrarlos- les reprocha enojado.

Jude-¡Igneel!... tengo que recordarte nuestro trato…-le grita para callarlo y hablar con seriedad.

Igneel-no puedo creerlo… Jude que importa si se enamoraron de todos modos ellos en algún momento tenían que estar juntos- le dice tratando de hacer entrar a razón a su amigo.

Layla-Igneel sabes muy bien que el trato era para dentro de 5 años si se enamoraban antes del tiempo acordado el trato se rompe y no podrán estar más juntos- dice con un tono de preocupación.

Igneel-…. Jude… ¡acaso serias capaz de romperle el corazón a tu hija por una diferencia de 5 malditos años!-le grita furioso al imaginarse la reacción que podría tener su hijo.

Jude-….-

Layla-lo siento Igneel pero si no se separan… tendremos que buscarle a Lucy otro pretendiente, ya que se enamoraron antes del tiempo arreglado-le dice sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Igneel- no puedo creer lo que escucho…. ¿y que si el tiempo no es el acordado?... ellos se aman y sé muy bien que no los van a poder separar… conozco muy bien a mi hijo y esto no se va a quedar así…. No cuando lo alejan de algo que ama-les dice seriamente recordando el carácter del pelirosa.

El pelirrojo se retira de la habitación enojado y se va serrando la puerta con fuerza.

Layla- ¿Qué haremos Jude?... sabes muy bien como es Lucy no creo que sea fácil que olvide- le dice despacio y preocupada de cómo podría reaccionar su hija.

Jude-…. No lo sé…. Realmente no lo sé…- dice sentándose en el sillón tomando su cabeza con ambas manos y mirada perdida pensando en una forma de cómo decirle a su hija que se olvide de su pelirosa.

-…..-

Natsu- Lucy te sucede algo malo- le pregunta preocupado.

La rubia se había detenido en seco al sentir que su corazón le quería advertir algo, y que una lagrima caía por su mejilla sin razón.

Lucy- ciento que algo malo va a pasar Natsu-le dice dirigiéndole una mirada llorosa y preocupada.

Natsu- no te preocupes yo estoy contigo- le dice abrasándola al verla preocupada sin razón.

Cuando se separa Lucy nota a alguien llorando, que estaba sentada en una silla fuera del hotel mirando la luna.

La rubia se acerca a esa persona ignorando al pelirosa que estaba su lado. Natsu se da cuenta a donde se dirigía Lucy y la sigue al notar que alguien estaba llorando.

Lucy- oye… ¿te encuentras bien?...- le pregunta llamando su atención apoyando su mano en su hombro.

La alvina se sorprende al ver a la chica. La chica que era novia del pelirosa que ella había conocido esa misma mañana.

Lissana-"es muy hermosa…. Y parece muy buena persona"-piensa al ver la sonrisa que la rubia le regalaba…-si estoy bien…. ¿Oye tu…-deja de hablar cuando ve a el pelirosa que corría hacia ellos.

Natsu- oye Lucy ¿qué sucede?-le pregunta a su rubia tomándola por la cintura.

Lucy- es que ella estaba llorando…-se detiene para dirigirse a la alvina- disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunta para poder llamarla por su nombre.

Lissana- mi nombre…. Lissana…-dice sin dirigirle la mirada.

Lucy- lissana que lindo nombre… un gusto yo soy Lucy-le dice alegremente tomando su mano en forma de saludo.

Natsu- ¿por qué estabas llorando lissana?- le pregunta curioso el pelirosa asiendo que ella reaccionara nerviosa por haberle hablado.

Lissana-…. Lo siento debo irme- les dice nerviosa para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Lucy- ¡oye espera!... ho ya se ha ido- dice decepcionada la rubia al verla alejarse.

Natsu-mmm… porque pienso que la he visto antes- se dice a sí mismo en vos baja.

Lucy- acaso… ¿la conoces?- le dice algo curiosa.

Natsu-eto puede ser pero no sé de dónde- le responde el pelirosa tratando de recordar.

Lucy-"de donde la conocerá"- piensa con cejas fruncidas al escuchar como su pelirosa trataba de recordar, mirándolo de reojo.

Natsu- bueno no importa ya me acordare de eso…. Vamos Lucy tenemos que irnos mañana ya volvemos a casa-le dice regalándole una sonrisa.

Lucy- s… si tienes razón… extraño a happy ya quiero verlo-le dice entrando en razón y asiendo poner al pelirosa celoso del pobre minino que ni siquiera estaba presente.

Natsu- s… si happy… ese pequeño….- le dice enojado intentando resistir los celos.

La rubia se había vengado de el por ponerla celosa haciéndolo ponerse celoso también a él. Cuando deja de jugar con sus celos toma su mano para empezar a correr hacia el lado de las habitaciones.

Cuando llegan a la habitación de la rubia se despiden con un beso y ella entra para poder por fin descansar de ese agotador día. Mientras que Natsu fue a las aguas termales para descansar sus golpes de la pelea que había tenido con gajeel.

Lucy-Levy-chan…. Creía que estabas en las aguas con Erza- le dice sorprendida al ver a su amiga sentada en su cama viendo televisión.

Levy-Erza tenía una cita con Jellal y como no te encontraba por ningún lado me vine sola a la habitación- le dice algo cansada.

Lucy- ya veo… oye ¿me ayudas a preparar las valijas?-le dice tratando de animar a su amiga.

Levy- estoy un poco cansada pero te ayudare-le dice con una sonrisa.

Luego de que ambas amigas terminaran de arreglar valijas, agotadas se recuestan para dormir y descansar.

#a la mañana siguiente#

Erza-¡chicas ya va a ser hora de irnos prepárense!-les grita golpeando la puerta tratando de despertarlas.

Lucy-s….si Erza enseguida estamos listas- le responde la rubia desde su cama algo dormida.

Levy- oye Lucy quieres usar el baño Prim….- la peliazul se calla al notar algo.

Lucy-..¿Sucede algo Levy-chan?...-le pregunta todavía dormida.

Levy-parece que hay alguien que durmió muy bien-le responde con una sonrisa pícara sentándose en su cama y señalando al pelirosa al lado de Lucy.

Lucy- ¿haa?... de que abl….-deja de hablar al sentir un brazo en su cintura y como respiran en su oreja.- ¿acaso es?...- le pregunta con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Levy-… Natsu... si es él...-le dice completando la pregunta de su amiga.

La rubia se separa del pelirosa para sentarse en su lugar y mirarlo con ternura. La peliazul se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño.

Levy- intenta despertarlo antes de que Erza venga por nosotras-le dice antes de entrar al baño.

Lucy- si gracias por cubrirme- le dice regalándole una sonrisa.

Cuando la peliazul cierra la puerta del baño la rubia se dirige a su pelirosa para poder despertarlo.

Lucy-Natsu… despierta… es hora de irnos-le dice al oído para despertarlo.

La rubia se da cuenta de lo inútil que es intentar despertarlo con ruidos, hasta que recuerda la última vez que logro despertarlo.

Lucy-…. Natsu… te amo…- le dice en un susurro al oído.

Natsu-mmm… ¿Lucy?- dice abriendo sus ojos y ver a su rubia a su lado.

El pelirosa dirige su mirada hacia ella para poder regalarle un beso de buenos días.

Erza-¡oigan ya están listas el autobús sale en 20 minutos!-les grita la pelirroja desde la puerta asustando a la feliz pareja.

Lucy- ¡si ya casi estamos adelántate ¡-le responde la rubia tapando rápidamente la boca de su pelirosa para que no haga ruido.

Cuando Erza se aleja la rubia se levanta para comenzar a cambiarse. Cuando termina de vestirse se acerca a su pelirosa que la observaba cambiarse.

Lucy- ya tienes que irte… nos veremos dentro de un rato- le dice tratando de que se valla.

Natsu-ho cierto debo irme- le responde al recordar que se hacía tarde.

El pelirosa se acerca a su rubia para tomarla por la cintura.

Natsu- nos vemos dentro de un rato… y recuerda que debes recompensarme-le dice en un susurro para luego regalarle un beso de despedida.

Cuando el pelirosa se va la rubia junto con su compañera se dirigen a la recepción del hotel para esperar el autobús que los llevaría devuelta a casa. Cuando llegan se sorprenden al ver a Natsu ya listo junto con todos los demás, Pensando que era muy rápido.

Maestro- muy bien mocosos es hora de irnos suban a los autobuses-dice el maestro mientras todos lo escuchan.

Los alumnos comienzan a entrar al autobús para volver hacia sus casas algunos más felices que otros por recordar que volverían a ver a esas personitas especiales que extrañaban

Fin del capítulo 15.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por leer.


	16. no quiero separarme de ti

Capítulo 16: no quiero separarme de ti.

Natsu- ¡más rápido ya quiero llegar a casa!-grita el pelirosa ansioso al ver que estaban entrando a la ciudad.

Lucy- Natsu cálmate ya llegaremos-le toma el brazo para que se siente.

Cuando el autobús se detiene los alumnos bajan. Era medio día y el maestro les dio el día libre para descansar del viaje. Todos se dirigieron a sus casas contentos por al fin haber llegado. Muchos aparte de la felicidad de haber vuelto también estaban felices de estar acompañados de sus bellas novias.

El pelirosa junto con su rubia se dirigieron a sus casas para descansar. Gray acompaño a Lluvia a su casa y Gajeel también acompaño a Levy.

Natsu- Lucy… no puedo evitar pensar… ¿por qué estabas preocupada en ese momento?-le pregunta seriamente mientras camina a su lado tomados de las manos.

Lucy- no lo sé… sentía que algo malo iba a pasar… espero que no tenga nada que ver con Happy-le dice preocupada por su pequeño hijo.

Natsu- no… no creo que sea por eso… debe haber otra razón que asiera que te preocuparas-mirando al suelo tratando de pensar en una razón.

Lucy- ¿tú crees?... espero que no sea nada malo…- dice mirando preocupada el suelo.

Cuando ambos llegan a sus casas se despiden como siempre con un beso y se separan para dirigirse cada uno a sus casas.

Al entrar la rubia a su casa siente inmediatamente que algo estaba mal.

Lucy- ¡¿mama?!... ¡¿papa?!-pregunta pensando que no se encontraban en casa.

Layla-¡¿Lucy?!... ¡podrías venir aquí un momento!-le grita para que se acerque a donde ella estaba.

La rubia preocupada por lo que su madre quería se acercó a donde ella se encontraba. Cuando al apenas entrar siente que alguien la abraza de repente.

Layla- que bueno es tenerte devuelta hija-

Lucy-mama que sucede solo me fui dos días-le dice sonriendo por ver cuánto había sido extrañada en su hogar.

Jude- hija bienvenida te extrañamos- le dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La rubia se separa de su madre para devolverle la sonrisa a su padre.

Lucy- lamento no haber podido venir antes es que Natsu quiso que camináramos despacio… al parecer estaba agotado del viaje-

Jude al escuchar el nombre del pelirosa de inmediato recuerda que tenía que hablar seriamente con su hija.

Jude-ya que lo mencionas… hija debemos hablar de algo-le dice cambiando su sonrisa por una con seriedad.

La rubia nota que la cara de su padre cambia bruscamente haciendo que se preocupara. Se sienta en la mesa en la que su padre estaba, para poder escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Lucy- papa por favor no me asustes… ¿paso algo con Natsu?-le pregunta preocupada por su pelirosa.

Jude-no te preocupes no le paso nada…. Lucy….. Quiero que te separes de Natsu-le dice seriamente haciendo que la rubia se sorprenda por la extraña petición.

Lucy-…. Pero que dices…... Papa…. ¡Si es una broma no es graciosa!….-le dice enojada levantándose de su lugar para enfrentar a su padre.

Jude-¡Lucy escúchame!-le grita para que esta se calme y lo escuche.

La rubia no puede evitar estar furiosa su propio padre le estaba pidiendo que deje al hombre que amaba.

Jude-escucha Lucy…. Tú y Natsu no debían conocerse sino hasta dentro de 5 años… ese es el trato que isimos tu madre y yo con Igneel-

Lucy-… ¿trato?... ¡¿De qué trato, estas ablando padre?!-

Jude-… cuando tú y Natsu eran pequeños ambas familias nos pusimos de acuerdo en casarlos cuando cumplieran 23 años de edad…en ese momento no importaba si se enamoraban antes pero…-se detiene para tomar valor y continuar diciéndole la verdad a su hija.

Lucy-…. Pero que… ¿Qué paso?-

Jude-… pero había una tercera familia que te quería para casarte con su hijo… entonces, decidimos entre las tres familias acordar que si te enamoras antes del tiempo acordado tú te casarías con el muchacho de la tercera familia olvidando por completo el trato echo con la familia Dragneel… es por eso que he alejado a todos los hombres de tu vida… pero cuando llego Natsu… creí que estaría bien que te enamoraras de, él…. Pero el trato era no enamorarte antes de los 23 sin excepción- deja de hablar al terminar de contarle a su hija.

La rubia no podía creer lo que oía y sin darse cuenta una lágrima cae por su mejilla.

Lucy-… pero… que dice…. No… no puedo-dice para salir corriendo de la habitación y dirigirse a su cuarto.

La rubia llorando entra a su habitación. Se para en seco en su puerta al verlo parado enfrente de ella. Corre inmediatamente para abrazarlo con fuerza, el pelirosa le corresponde aquel abraso con una mirada seria en su rostro.

Natsu-… Lucy no permitiré que te alejen de mi lado- le dice seriamente mientras la abraza con más fuerza recordando lo que había hablado con su padre hacia un momento al igual que Lucy.

Lucy-Natsu… no quiero… no quiero separarme de ti…. Me casaran con ese extraño…. Yo solo soy tuya y de nadie más…-le dice llorando, sin mirarlo a los ojos, apoyándose en su pecho.

Natsu-.. No te preocupes no dejare que te casen con nadie más que no sea yo…-

La rubia no puede dejar de llorar en brazos de su pelirosa pensando que podrían ser separados para siempre.

Luego de calmar llantos Natsu recuesta a su rubia en su cama para recostarse a su lado y poder dormir. Al quedarse dormida Lucy, Natsu mira su rostro que se encontraba enfrente de él. Limpia sus lágrimas y besa sus labios rosándolos con los de él.

#esta oscuro no hay nadie a mi alrededor, cuando por fin logro ver algo a la distancia. ¡Es el! nuevamente como en todos mis sueños… ¡no! No es como todos los sueños que he tenido este es diferente….intento acercarme pero no puedo correr, grito su nombre pero no puedo hablar… hay alguien más cerca…. No logro distinguirlo pero…. Se me está acercando. Lo ignoro solo puedo verlo a él como se aleja cada vez más… porque… ¿porque te vas?... dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado… ¡Natsu!…#

Natsu-¡Lucy despierta!-grita tratando de despertarla.

Lucy-… Natsu… ¡Natsu!-grita asustada al verlo a su lado para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

Natsu-… tranquila solo fue una pesadilla…-le dice respondiéndole el abraso para calmarla.

Lucy- Natsu…. No me dejes sola…-le dice asustada abrasándolo con más fuerza.

El pelirosa se sorprende por lo que la rubia le pide se separa de ella Para mirarla a los ojos y regalarle una sonrisa.

Natsu- no te preocupes nunca lo are-

Al escuchar lo que su pelirosa le decía no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzó sobre el abrasándolo por el cuello asiéndolo caer sobre la cama y así poder darle un beso de felicidad.

Layla-¡Lucy ya es hora de irte levántate!-se escucha gritar a la madre.

La pareja se separa y la rubia comienza a cambiarse la ropa de dormir, por la de la escuela ignorando por completo que Natsu la observaba.

-aye- se escucha en la ventana.

Lucy- ho es Happy- dice dirigiéndose a la ventana para abrirle a su pequeño.

-aye-dice el minino al ver a su mama frente a él. Que lo levanto para entrarlo.

Lucy- Happy te extrañe- le dice al abrasarlo contra su pecho semidesnudo.

La rubia inmediatamente se da cuenta de que alguien los estaba mirando con furia y dirige su mirada hacia él y ver a un pelirosa recostado en su cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza, totalmente relajado con la excepción de que los estaba mirando de reojo con ojos asesinos.

Lucy- Natsu... No seguirás celoso de tu propio hijo todavía ¿verdad?- le pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro al verlo celoso.

Natsu- claro que no… porque habría de estarlo-le dice dejando de mirarla cambiándola para mirar el techo.

La rubia se sorprende de su reacción e inmediatamente recuerda lo que él le dijo la noche que estuvieron en el hotel con aquella muchacha "porque pienso que la he visto antes". No puede evitar enojarse con él.

Mientras mira entretenido el techo, se sorprende al sentir como Lucy se había sentado sobre él y acerca su rostro al de el para mirarlo a los ojos enojada, apoyando sus manos en su pecho.

Lucy- Natsu… tu eres solo mío…-le dice seriamente sorprendiéndolo aún más.

El pelirosa se sorprende no solo por lo que le dijo su rubia, sino también por la situación en la que se encontraba. Ella estaba solo con su pollera escolar y el sostén que cubría sus pechos. Mientras que el solo tenía como siempre su bóxer y su torso desnudo.

Él toma su rostro para sorprenderla con un beso. Se separa para volver a mirarla a los ojos.

Natsu-… Lucy… yo soy solo tuyo y tú eres solo mía...-le dice seriamente.

La rubia no puede evitar sonreír para luego darse cuenta de que estaba sobre él. Se separa por completo para continuar vistiéndose.

Lucy- Natsu… ya debes irte se te ara tarde…-

Natsu- ho claro llegare tarde… bien nos vemos más tarde- se acerca a ella para tomarla de la cintura y darle un rápido beso de despedida para luego salir corriendo. Cuando esta por saltar por la ventana la vos de la rubia lo detiene.

Lucy-¡Natsu!… lo mejor sería que no vengas por mí para ir a la escuela…-le dice con un tono triste en su vos al recordar lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.

Natsu-.. Claro… creo que eso sería lo mejor…-

Lucy-.. Pero por que no me esperas en la esquina de casa para ir juntos… sin que ellos se den cuenta-le dice tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Natsu- creo que eso será lo mejor… muy bien te espero hay dentro de 10 minutos para irnos juntos-

El pelirosa se va y la rubia continúa cambiándose pensando que es lo que el destino les deparara para esa tarde y esperando que no sea tan malo…

Fin del capítulo 16.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… ¿quién será la tercera familia del trato?... hay que intriga hasta yo quiero saber… bueno espérenlo. Hasta la próxima.


	17. buenos amigos

Capítulo 17: buenos amigos

Cuando se despiden la rubia baja para desayunar. En cuanto le dirige la mirada a su padre no puede evitar mirarlo con furia.

Jude-…Lucy… sé que me odias…. Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer-le dice sin mirarla a los ojos.

Lucy-… no te odio eres mi padre… pero tampoco puedo decirte que sigo queriéndote después de enterarme la clase de persona que eres-

Layla-¡Lucy!...-

Jude- está bien Layla déjala… si es así como quieres pensar Lucy adelante pero… te advierto…. Que un heartfilia siempre cumple una promesa-

Lucy- ¿promesa?... para tu información… ¡no fue una promesa solo me regalaste a un extraño!-la rubia enojada se retira de la habitación serrando la puerta con fuerza al salir de su casa.

Layla- Jude crees que haya sido bueno que hayas llamado a tu amigo para que venga a Fiore- le pregunta a su esposo luego de ver la escenita que hiso su hija.

Jude- es lo mejor… aunque Lucy… no quiera tendrá que casarse con el-

Layla- pero cuando el trato se hiso ni siquiera habían tenido un hijo… es seguro que el nuevo pretendiente sea más joven que Lucy-

Jude-tienes razón… nunca conocí a su hijo… espero no equivocarme al haber decidido esto… pero el llegara mañana temprano-

…..-…..

Lucy- ¡Natsu!...-grita la rubia para llamar su atención al verlo esperándola en el lugar acordado.

Natsu- ¡Lucy!... por fin llegas… vamos que se ase tarde-le dice tomándola de su muñeca para empezar a correr.

Cuando ambos llegan a la academia algo cansados de tanto correr, entran al salón donde todos sus amigos. Al apenas sentarse la rubia se pierde en sus pensamientos al recordar la pelea que había tenido con su padre esa mañana. Cuando una vos la hace entrar en razón.

Levy-oye Lucy… ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunta a su amiga al verla con mirada perdida.

Lucy- s…si... bueno en realidad… no, no estoy bien...-le dice con tristeza.

Erza- que te sucede Lucy-le pregunta preocupada al escuchar mal a su amiga.

Levy- cuéntanos Lucy te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos- dice acercando su silla a la mesa de la rubia.

Lucy-bueno…-deja de hablar al notar que el maestro ya había ingresado al salón.

Maestro-perdón por llegar tarde…. Siéntense-les dice para que todos se acomoden en sus asientos.

Lucy-mejor les cuento luego-les dice a ambas amigas en vos baja.

Se sienta cada uno en su lugar para escuchar el maestro que estaba por explicar un tema nuevo. Cuando el timbre del descanso suena todos los alumnos salen por excepción de tres amigas que se quedaron dentro ablando.

Natsu- oye Lucy… ¿no sales?- le pregunta para que lo acompañe.

Lucy-… no prefiero quedarme pero no te preocupes tu ve, yo me quedare con Levy-chan y Erza-ne…-

El pelirosa de inmediato entendió que su rubia necesitaba a sus amigas no le dijo nada y solo se acercó a ella ignorando a las dos chicas que se encontraban presentes para darle un beso. Cuando él se fue la rubia se dirigió a sus amigas para empezar a contarles todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y lo de esa mañana.

Erza- imposible… no pueden acerté eso Lucy… tú lo amas…-le dice al terminar de escuchar a su amiga que estaba casi llorando.

Levy- Lucy no dejes que te alejen de él… tú lo amas… pelea por él…-le dice su amiga tratando de animar a su amiga.

Lucy- gracias amigas… No sé qué aria sin ustedes…- les dice a sus amigas entre lágrimas.

Al ver a su amiga llorar se acercan ambas para abrazarla para calmarla.

…-…..

Grey- oye rosita que te sucede pareces deprimido-le pregunta tratando de hacerlo enojar.

Natsu- déjame en paz idiota-le dice enojado para que se aleje.

Grey- tranquilo… no vine aquí para pelear… note que estabas mal y me acerque… pero no te confundas no somos amigos… solo vine porque me preocupa Lucy es todo-

Natsu-si llegas a acercarte a Lucy…-

Grey-oye ya tranquilízate torpe yo solo quiero a Lucy como una hermana siempre estuve atento de que no la lastimaras… pero nunca me intereso de esa manera…-

Al darse cuenta de que el peliazul hablaba en serio, le cree.

Natsu- muy bien te contare pero…-el pelirosa deja de hablar al notar algo extraño.

Grey-..¿Qué sucede?..-le pregunta por la cara que tiene el pelirosa.

Natsu-¡¿Por qué te quitas la ropa idiota?!- le grita al ver a su compañero semidesnudo.

Lluvia- gray-sama siempre ase eso… a Lluvia le parece muy lindo-interrumpe la peliazul apareciendo por detrás de ellos asustando al peliazul.

Grey- ¡demonios no otra vez!- grita el peliazul.

Natsu-oye de veras te parece algo lindo…. Yo digo que es un pervertido….espera…. dijiste que lo hacía siempre… ¿cómo es que yo nunca te he visto asiéndolo?- pregunta con una mirada extraña.

Lluvia- Natsu-san… nunca ha hablado tanto tiempo con gray-sama como para notarlo-le responde la peliazul.

Natsu- claro debe ser por eso… pero eres un pervertido-

Grey-¡oye idiota que fue lo que dijiste!-

Ambos estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea cuando la peliazul los detiene.

Lluvia-Natsu-san… ¿Por qué estaba triste?-le pregunta interrumpiéndolos.

El pelirosa se sorprende por la pregunta de la peliazul y su mirada de furia se transforma en una de tristeza. Se sienta en el suelo como si lo hubieran derrotado, el peliazul se da cuenta de que algo malo pasaba y sin decir nada se sienta enfrente de él seguido por la peliazul que los acompaña sentándose enfrente de ambos.

Natsu- Lucy está sufriendo… no resisto verla así-les dice mirando el suelo debajo de ellos.

Grey-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?... ¿acaso pelearon?-pregunta preocupado

Natsu-no… no es eso… lo que sucede es que… intentan separarnos-

Lluvia- ¿Qué?... pero ¿Quién?-

Natsu- bueno es una larga historia-

Grey-adelante puedes confiar en nosotros-le dice el peliazul con una sonrisa tranquila.

El pelirosa se sorprende de que su enemigo le haya ofrecido un oído amigo y le responde la sonrisa. Comienza a contar todo lo ocurrido. Sorprendidos por lo que su compañero les contaba se quedaron sin decirse nada con miradas pensativas. Hasta que alguien rompe el silencio.

Grey- pelea por ella… no dejes que se salgan con la suya-le dice apoyándolo.

Lluvia-lluvia también piensa que debe pelear Natsu-san…. Ustedes se aman no deje que los separen-

Natsu- gracias amigos… lo hare… no dejare que nadie la aleje de mi lado- les dice para luego regalarles una sonrisa.

Cuando el timbre suena para que los alumnos ingresen se levantan para dirigirse al salón.

El día pasa lentamente y cuando suena el timbre de salida todos los alumnos salen apurados a excepción por una pareja que no tenía ánimos por llegar a sus casas. En el camino se detenían por cualquier razón, cuando llega el momento de entrar a sus casa se despiden como siempre y se dirigen cada uno a sus casas.

Layla-¡Lucy eres tú!-se escucha en cuanto entra.

Lucy-¡si soy yo!- le responde la rubia pensando que la iban a regañar por haber llegado tarde.

Layla-¡podrías venir un momento hija!-

Lucy-¡lo siento tengo que estudiar tengo un examen muy importante!- le responde tratando de evadir a sus padres y corriendo a su habitación.

Al notar que su hija no estaba de humor para hablar con ella la deja que la ignore y se dirige a su esposo que estaba sentado comiendo.

Layla- vez lo que provocas con tu tonto orgullo-le dice enojado.

Jude-Layla por favor ya lo hablamos-

Layla-si esto sigue así que crees que pasaría Jude… nuestra hija nos odia… ¡acaso ese estúpido trato es más importante que el amor de tu única hija!-

Jude- lo siento… si pudiera hacer algo ya lo habría hecho-le dice deprimido al darse cuenta de que su hija ya no volvería a hablarle.

Layla- todavía hay algo que puedes hacer…. Rompe es maldito trato para que tu hija sea feliz-

Jude- sabes que no puedo hacer eso-

Mientras discutía inútilmente con su esposo no pudo evitar pensar que estaba perdiendo a su amada hija para luego intentar pensar una forma de arreglarlo todo…

Fin del capítulo 17.

En el próximo el supuesto pretendiente aparece hooo quien será jaja hasta la próxima.


	18. el prometido

PERDON, PERDON, PERDON…. Estuve ausente, ya se, es que tuve algunos problemas con el internet y recién hoy lo arreglaron bueno acá está el capítulo nuevo.

Capítulo 18: el prometido

Un sábado, en uno de los rincones de la casa una madre preocupada por su hija, piensa como hacer para arreglar la relación entre padre e hija y como hacer para recibir esa tarde al supuesto pretendiente. Cuando un grito la hace entrar en razón.

Lucy-¡mama voy a salir vuelvo más tarde!-grita desde la puerta de entrada.

La rubia que se estaba a punto de ir cierra la puerta con fuerza. Luego de salir hacia afuera y darse cuenta de que nadie la observaba se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la casa de su pelirosa para tocar el timbre.

Un pelirrojo abre la puerta sonriente al verla para luego permitirle entrar. La rubia sin dudarlo entra en la casa serrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Igneel-Lucy que bueno que hayas podido venir-le dice regalándole una sonrisa.

Lucy- gracias por invitarme… lamento lo de mis padres- dice mirando al suelo tristemente.

Igneel- de eso quería hablar con Tigo por favor pasa ponte cómoda- la invita a pasar.

La rubia acepta la invitación y se adentra a la sala. En el momento en que entra se detiene en seco al ver hay a su pelirosa sentado en uno de los sillones regalándole una gran sonrisa. La rubia lo mira sorprendido ya que había pensado que Igneel quería hablar solo con ella para pedirle que se aleje de su hijo.

Lucy-¡Natsu!- grita feliz al correr para abrasarlo y saltar sobre él, tirándolo sobre el sillón.

Natsu-oye no abras creído que podría aguantar unos minutos lejos de ti verdad-le dice en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuche.

Un padre que observa con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver esa pareja que se amaba tanto. Estaba feliz, feliz de que su hijo allá encontrado la felicidad y no iba a permitir que nadie lo arruine.

Igneel- muy bien ya basta- dijo seriamente asiendo que la pareja se separara.

Natsu- viejo… si acaso piensas que dejare a Lucy ya te puedes ir olvidando de eso- le dice levantándose del lugar seriamente para ponerse frente a su padre.

Lucy- Natsu… tranquilízate- tomando su brazo para volver a sentarlo a su lado.

El pelirosa le hace caso a su rubia y se sienta con cejas fruncidas sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Igneel- hazle caso a tu futura esposa hijo- dice con una sonrisa.

La pareja no podía creer lo que oían. Con ojos abiertos miraban al pelirrojo delante de ellos que les sonreía.

Natsu- ¿viejo acaso tú?... ¿no quieres separarnos?-le pregunta algo extrañado.

Igneel-¿separarlos?... ¡claro que no!... porque habría de querer separar a una pareja que se ama tanto como ustedes dos… eres mi hijo jamás haría algo para lastimarte-dice asiendo callar a su hijo.

Lucy- entonces… ¿porque me llamo para que viniera?-pregunta también algo extrañada.

Igneel- bueno lo que quería era hablar a solas contigo Lucy…-

Natsu- ¡jamás dejare sola a Lucy!... y menos contigo viejo pervertido- interrumpe para molestar a su padre.

Lucy-¿pervertido?- dirigiéndole la pregunta al pelirrojo.

Igneel-… eee… no es nada Lucy… lo juro- dice tratando de defenderse.

Natsu- tsk… pervertido…- dice en vos baja.

La rubia al ver a padre e hijo no puede evitar reír y pensar como seria su vida rodeada de una familia como esa.

Lucy- ya... por favor… deténganse…- dice entre risas.

Padre e hijo se detienen al ver a la rubia reírse para mirarla y pensar.

Igneel- "valla es muy bonita cuando ríe… mi hijo es muy afortunado"- piensa con una sonrisa leve en su rostro.

Natsu-"hace tiempo que no la oigo reír así… se ve muy hermosa"-piensa al igual que su padre con una sonrisa leve en su rostro, admirando la belleza enfrente de él.

Igneel- bueno ya que entramos en confianza… Lucy, Natsu… tenemos que encontrar una forma de hacer que Jude y Layla acepten esta relación y se olviden del trato con el otro pretendiente- mirando seriamente a la pareja frente a él.

Natsu-… y ¿Cómo pretendes que hagamos eso?-

Lucy- pero ellos ya están convencidos en casarme con… el otro chico- diciendo lo último con un tono deprimente y corriendo su mirada al suelo.

Igneel- no te preocupes tendremos la ayuda de alguien con mucha influencia sobre tu padre-

Lucy-¿mucha influencia?... ¿acaso?... ¿mi madre… acepto ayudarnos?-dice sorprendida por lo que acababa de descubrir.

Natsu- bueno ya que tenemos a alguien que nos ayude ¿qué debemos hacer?-

El pelirrojo comienza a explicar el "plan" que tenía pensado mientras la pareja escuchaba con atención lo que decía.

…-….

En casa de Lucy todo estaba en silencio, cuando se escucha que alguien en la puerta tocaba el timbre. Una madre nerviosa imaginándose quien podría ser se acerca a abrir la puerta. Se sorprende al ver al supuesto pretendiente parado frente a ella.

Layla- que… ¿Qué demonio significa esto?-sorprendida por la persona frente a ella.

…-….

Igneel- bien Lucy entendiste lo que tienes que hacer-

Lucy- s… si…- dice nerviosa.

Natsu- ¡no voy a permitir que mi Lucy haga tal cosa maldito viejo!- grita enfurecido.

Lucy- Natsu tranquilízate… Nada va a pasar- tratando de calmar sus celos.

Igneel- ¡Natsu si quieres que esto funcione debes alejarte!- le grita para que lo escuche.

Natsu- ¡no lo hare!…. ¡No permitiré que me hagas alejarme!-

Igneel-¡Natsu ya basta!... ¡Lucy vete continuaremos mañana!- le grita sujetando a su hijo para que no se valla con ella.

La rubia asustada por la reacción de su pelirosa se aleja dejando solos a padre e hijo para poder volver a su casa.

En cuanto llega a la puerta de su casa se detiene en seco y presiente que algo estaba a punto de pasar. Cuando la puerta se abre de repente un extraño estaba frente a ella.

Lucy- qui… ¿quién eres tú?- le pregunta nerviosa.

-mi nombre es Loki es un placer- dice una muchacho de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Loki- tú debes ser Lucy… ¿verdad?...-le pregunta apuntándola con un dedo.

Lucy-s… si-responde nerviosa.

Loki-eres muy hermosa Lucy- le dice acercando su rostro al de ella.

La rubia asustada por el acercamiento del extraño se vuelve dos pasos para atrás, y reacciona para luego esquivarlo y entrar a su casa.

Al entrar el castaño la observaba alejarse y dirigirse a la cocina.

Ya en la cocina la rubia observa como las miradas de sus padres iban directamente hacia ella.

Lucy- quien es ese tipo- dice enojada.

Jude- ese "tipo" como lo llamas es Loki… tu prometido- le dice sin más el padre para callar a su hija.

La rubia no puede creer lo que oía "mi prometido" que significaba todo eso, ese desconocido iba a ser su esposo. No resistió más y una lágrima invadió su rostro para luego salir corriendo del lugar y alejarse de todo esas personas que la asían sufrir.

…-…

Al querer acercarse a la cocina donde se encontraban todos es chocado por alguien que iba llorando y que sube las escaleras para cerrar la puerta de una de las habitaciones con fuerza. De inmediato se da cuenta que era la rubia quien lloraba.

Su cara se entristeció al verla llorar. Entra a la sala donde se encontraban los padres de la muchacha.

Loki-¿le sucede algo malo?- pregunta mientras se sienta.

Jude- bueno veraz… es que Lucy no aprueba este compromiso-

Layla-Lucy está enamorada, Loki y no creo que vaya a aceptarte tan fácilmente-

Loki- enamorada…. Valla…. ¿Les importa si hablo con ella?-

Jude- no sería apropiado que vayas a su habitación…. Pero como eres su prometido creo que está bien-

Layla no pudo evitar mirar con furia a su esposo en ese momento.

Loki- gracias por confiar en mi- se levanta y se dirige a la habitación de la rubia.

Al llegar a la puerta la escucha llorar, golpea pero nadie contesta, toma valor y se atreve a entrar. Al verla recostada bocabajo no puede evitar mirarla detenidamente y notar que la chica que se casaría con él era extremadamente hermosa.

Se acerca para sentarse en los pies de su cama. La rubia al notar el hundimiento de la cama se da cuenta de que alguien estaba con ella y se sienta rápidamente tomando sus piernas con ambas manos al notar que no era Natsu quien había aparecido.

Lucy- ¿Qué quiere?- pregunta enojada.

Loki- solo quería que nos conociéramos mejor- dice amablemente.

Lucy- no quiero saber nada sobre ti… asique no te moleste en preguntarme algo-

Loki-… sé que no quieres escuchar esto de mí pero… eres muy hermosa…-

Lucy- tienes razón no quiero oírlo de ti-

Loki- …. Escucha sé que estas enamorada… -

Lucy-si así es, estoy enamorada… Jamás me casare contigo… yo solo soy de Natsu y no seré de nadie más que no sea el-

Enojada se levanta de la cama para irse cuando siente que la detienen de la muñeca para darla vuelta y tomarla con ambas manos por los hombros.

Loki- escucha Lucy… no sé cómo lo hare pero definitivamente te enamoraras de mí y te olvidar…- se detiene al sentir que alguien los observaba.

La rubia se da cuenta de la reacción del castaño y ve que Natsu estaba parado en la entrada del balcón detrás de ellos. Logra liberarse de las manos que la retenían para correr a los brazos de su pelirosa.

Natsu se da cuenta de inmediato de quien era la persona que estaba maltratando a su amada y en cuanto ella se acerca la toma rápidamente de la cintura para abrasarla contra su pecho para que le dé la espalda al castaño.

En cuanto ve como se escapa de sus brazos se a la vuelta para ver a donde corría y lo ve a él abrazándola con fuerza y a ella dándole la espalda escondiéndose en su pecho. El castaño no puede evitar sentir celos de la persona que poseía el amor de su prometida.

Natsu- oye maldito vuelves a tocarla y te matare- dice con furia y mirada asesina.

Loki- valla... ¿Natsu verdad?.. Claro que volveré a tocarla… es mi prometida idiota-

Natsu- ¡escucha idiota Lucy es solo mía y no permitiré que ningún tonto como tú la aparte de mi lado!-

Loki- eso lo veremos… en cuanto se enamore de mi te olvidara por completo… entonces me pertenecerá solo a mí- le dice con un tono de arrogancia.

Natsu-maldito…- el pelirosa estaba a punto de acercarse para golpearlo cuando Lucy lo detiene.

La rubia se separa del pecho del pelirosa y se acerca al castaño para ponerse frente a él. En cuanto se acerca levanta su mano para darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

Lucy- como te atreves a decir eso maldito… que quede claro yo nunca me alejare de Natsu él es mío y yo soy suya asique olvídate de mí y ¡lárgate de mi habitación!-diciendo lo último mientras abre la puerta del cuarto para que se valla.

El castaño sin decir nada con una mano apoyada en el lado del rostro golpeado se retira, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al pelirosa que lo seguía con la mirada. Al cerrar la puerta la rubia cae rendida y llorando en el suelo asustando a Natsu que se acercó rápidamente a ella para abrazarla. La rubia al sentirlo cerca se refugia en su pecho llorando.

Toma su rostro para mirarla a los ojos y poder limpiar sus lágrimas.

Natsu- no te preocupes no dejare que te alejen de mi-le dice para calmar su llanto.

Al escuchar como su pelirosa la consolaba no logra evitar llorar aún más para luego abrazarlo fuertemente por miedo a perderlo.

El pelirosa se separa de ella para poder levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama para que ambos puedan recostarse y dormir cosa que ninguno pudo hacer por un rato. Cuando la rubia se quedó dormida de tanto llorar el pelirosa al notarlo pudo dormir tranquilo al saber que se había calmado pero un pensamiento rondaba su cabeza. Que pasara mañana y el cómo harian para estar juntos sin que nadie se oponga….

Fin del capítulo 18.

Espero que les haya gustado hasta la próxima.


	19. un aliado importante

Capítulo 19: un aliado importante.

"estoy con el como siempre en mis sueños, sonrió con el solo hecho de tenerlo a mi lado para abrasarlo pero siento algo…. Espera…. No es el…. Miro su rostro para ver sus ojos…. Tú no eres Natsu…. Solo eres ese maldito que intenta separarnos…. Me separo de él rápidamente al sentir que me abrasa…. Miro a todos lados de la habitación y no lo encuentro… que está pasando porque no estaba en mis sueños como siempre lo está ¿Por qué?"

Se levanta asustada y llorando por esa pesadilla mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que estaba despierta y lo ve, recostado a su lado, mira bien su rostro para comprobar que era su pelirosa y que no era otra persona.

Lucy-Natsu….- dice en vos baja, mirándolo detenidamente.

Besa su mejilla para despertarlo. El pelirosa siente su beso y abre los ojos lentamente para verla hay a su lado. Se sienta en su lugar sin decirle nada y sin mirarse, un silencio los rodea hasta que él lo rompe.

Natsu- Lucy…. Yo…- la rubia se lanza sobre el tirándolo sobre la cama y callándolo de un beso.

Se separa de el para mirarlo a los ojos-Natsu… te amo… no quiero perderte…-le dice con ojos llorosos al recordar la pesadilla en la que por primera vez él no se encontraba.

El pelirosa al escucharla toma su rostro con seriedad para mirarla bien a los ojos.

Natsu-Lucy… yo te amo y nunca me perderás…- le dice tiernamente para luego besarla.

Ambos se separan para quedar sentados uno al lado del otro como en un principio. El pelirosa siente que alguien se acerca.

Natsu-Lucy alguien viene- dice nervioso.

Lucy- rápido escóndete debajo de la cama-dice en vos baja para que nadie escuche.

El pelirosa hace caso a lo que su rubia le dice y se esconde rápidamente debajo de la cama. En el momento en el que se esconde se siente que alguien golpea la puerta.

Loki- Lucy… ¿estas despierta?-pregunta desde la puerta.

Lucy- ¡¿Qué quieres?!-grita enojada.

Loki-¿puedo pasar?-

Lucy- ¡no!…. ¡Vete!-

Loki- Lucy necesito hablar contigo por favor déjame entrar-

La rubia recuerda lo que Igneel le dijo que asiera en casos como esos.

#flashback#

Igneel-escucha Lucy tenemos que hacer que ese tonto crea que eres su amiga… de esa manera le sacaras alguna verdad que tu padre podría odiar-

Lucy- ¿pero cómo hago eso?-

Igneel- bueno creo que tienes que dejar que se acerque a ti-

#fin flashback#

Lucy- ¡muy bien puedes pasar!-

El castaño entra en el cuarto. Se detiene en seco al verla sentada sobre su cama en piyamas, entra en razón y se adentra para sentarse en los pies de su cama.

Lucy- que es lo que quieres-le dice aun un poco enojada.

Loki-solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso ayer-

Lucy- solo te perdonare si te vas y olvidas ese estúpido trato con mis padres-

Loki- lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso-dice con seriedad

Lucy-entonces nuestra charla termina aquí-

La rubia lo invita a retirarse con un tono serio en su vos y levantándose para caminar hacia la puerta. El castaño entiende que no es bienvenido en ese lugar y se levanta de la cama. Cuando llega a la puerta se arrepiente y rápidamente se dirige hacia ella para acorralarla en la pared y sin decirle nada robarle un brusco beso. Tratando de escapar de aquel beso no deseado golpea su pecho, pero este la detiene tomando ambas manos y sujetándolas por encima de su cabeza.

Loki-ahora tus labios me pertenecen-dice malvadamente separándose de ella.

Un pelirosa que se hallaba escondido no logra ver lo que sucede pero al escuchar lo que dijo el castaño sale rápidamente del escondite. Se pone detrás de el para tocar su hombro, en cuanto siente que alguien toca su hombro se da la vuelta sin soltar a la rubia, para recibir un golpe fuerte en el rostro.

El ser golpeado tan fuerte la suelta y cae al suelo sentado. Sorprendido mira a su agresor y lo ve al pelirosa delante de Lucy.

Natsu- que crees que ases maldito- le dice con un aura asesina.

Loki- tu… ¿cómo es que estas aquí?- dice sorprendido

Natsu- eso a ti no te importa- furioso se acerca a él y lo toma del cuello de su camisa- te advertí que no te le acercaras-

Loki- y yo te dije que se terminaría enamorando de mí- dice con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Lucy-¡eso nunca va a pasar!-

Loki- o Lucy no me digas que no te gusto mi beso-dice desviando su mirada hacia ella.

Natsu- maldito…- lo sujeta con más fuerza para luego volver a golpearlo.

Lucy-Natsu… detente- le dice tomando su brazo para frenar su próximo golpe.

Loki-lo vez te lo dije ella me amara-

Natsu- solo me detiene por que le da lástima ver a un cobarde como tu ser golpeado-

La rubia lo detiene para ponerse frente a él y sin decir nada lo besa ignorando por completo lo que acababa de suceder y también ignorando al castaño detrás de ellos. El pelirosa se sorprende por aquel beso tan inesperado pero luego lo corresponde soltando a la víctima que estaba frente a él, para dirigir sus manos a la cintura de su rubia.

Un castaño furioso miraba con furia y en silencio aquel beso que se tornó en un beso apasionado entre la pareja enfrente de él.

En el momento en que se separan el pelirosa le dirige una mirada y una sonrisa burlona al castaño que los observaba. Mientras que la rubia solo se apoya en su pecho para que la abrase.

Natsu- espero que te allá quedado claro que solo me puede amar a mí- le dice con un tono arrogante.

Loki- esto no se quedara así- le dice al pelirosa para luego dirigirse a Lucy – tú te casaras conmigo quieras o no-

El castaño luego de hablar se retira serrando la puerta de la habitación con furia. La pareja en cuanto se va se separa para mirarse a los ojos.

Lucy- Natsu… perdóname- dice tristemente.

Natsu-no fue tu culpa él te obligo-le dice acariciando su rostro tiernamente.

La rubia no puede evitar llorar. Por lo que su pelirosa le decía y recordando la escena del beso no deseado.

Lucy- Natsu… no quiero que nadie más que tú me bese- le dice entre lágrimas.

Natsu- descuida no permitiré que lo vuelva a hacer… te lo prometo-le dice abrasándola para calmar su llanto.

Layla-¡Lucy el desayuno está listo!-

La pareja se separa al escucharla gritar a la madre.

Natsu- bueno tengo que irme...- se separa de ella pero la rubia lo detiene tomando su muñeca, el pelirosa se da cuenta y se vuelve a acercar a ella.-porque no bienes hoy a mi casa, mi padre de seguro querrá hablar contigo sobre un nuevo plan ya que no creo que el que pensó funcione-

La rubia feliz por querer pasar la tarde en su casa asiente con la cabeza dejando que se valla. El pelirosa le regala una sonrisa y dándole un beso de despedida se retira hacia su casa.

-…-

Layla- valla esta niña jamás aprende…- se calla al ver acercarse al castaño.

Loki- buenos días Layla-san- le dice tranquilo.

Layla- buenos días Loki… ¿dormiste bien?-le dice con una sonrisa.

Loki- si gracias por preguntar-

Su sonrisa cambia al ver el rostro del castaño.

Layla-"¿con que se abra echo esos golpes?"- se pregunta al ver su rostro golpeado.

Loki-¿le sucede algo?-le pregunta al verla como lo estaba observando.

Layla- me estaba preguntando como es que te hiciste esos golpes-

Loki-… A…. esto… es… que… tuve una pequeña discusión con alguien… pero no importa ya paso-

Layla-… no me digas que… ¿acaso Lucy?- pregunta preocupada.

Loki- ¿Lucy?... eto no… Lucy jamás me haría esto… fue otra persona… pero porque mejor no lo olvida… -le dice para tranquilizarla.

Layla- ¿estás seguro que estas bien?-

Loki- si no hay de qué preocuparse-dice por ultimo para retirarse antes de que le siguiera haciendo más preguntas.

La madre se preocupa al verlo retirarse, preguntándose qué es lo que habrá pasado entre los prometidos para que terminara golpeado. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar bajar a la rubia de su habitación.

Layla- Lucy…. ¿Puedes venir un momento?- le dice para que se acerque a la cocina donde ella se encontraba.

Lucy- lo siento mama no tengo tiempo tengo que irme-dice apresurada para ya irse a la casa de su pelirosa.

Layla- adonde vas tan aprisa-

Lucy- lo siento no puedo decírtelo-

Layla-… iras su casa ¿no?-

Lucy- como lo sabes… te advierto que no voy a dejar de verlo- dice enojada.

Layla- Lucy… tranquila… hable ayer con Igneel… iremos juntas a su casa-

La rubia se sorprende por lo que su madre le dijo. Pensando que es lo que el pelirrojo le abra dicho para convencerla a que se pase de su lado.

Layla- ¿y bien?... qué esperas vámonos antes de que tu padre se dé cuenta- le dice tomándola de la muñeca para arrastrarla hacia la puerta.

La rubia entiende lo que su madre le quiere decir y no puede evitar sonreír al saber que su aliado era la persona que menos quería odiar por todo lo que estaba pasando. Juntas madre e hija se dirigen a la casa de alado para reunirse con padre e hijo y poder idear un plan para que Jude entre en razón y permita el compromiso de Natsu con Lucy….

Fin del capítulo 19.

Espero que les haya gustado… en el próximo el plan maestro…. Gracias por seguir mi historia.


	20. un nuevo miembro

Capítulo 20: un nuevo miembro.

Madre e hija se dirigen a la casa de alado en escondidas, para idear un plan con sus otros aliados.

Al llegar ambas tomadas de la mano, golpean avisando que ya estaban hay. Un pelirrojo abre la puerta y las invita a pasar.

Por otro lado:

Un castaño sale a escondidas de la casa. Para caminar hacia un lugar. Al alejarse lo suficiente, llega a la puerta de un restaurante antes de entrar, observa que nadie lo haya seguido. Luego de confírmalo se adentra hacia el restaurante.

Observa todos los rincones como buscando a alguien. Al ver a la persona que buscaba sentada en uno de los rincones, se acerca para sentarse frente a ella.

Loki- que bueno que pudiste venir ne-chan necesitaba hablar con alguien- le dice tomando su mano que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Lamento lo que te está pasando espero poder ayudarte-

Loki- es por eso que te llame necesito tu ayuda-

-te ayudare en lo que se posible oni-chan-

Loki- gracias pero para que me ayudes necesito que vengas a vivir a la casa de los Heartfilia con migo-

-muy bien pero de eso debes encargarte tú-

Loki-si no te preocupes yo are que entres-

-de acuerdo… o… ya es tarde debo volver… nos veremos pronto…... llámame en cuanto sepas que puedo ir contigo- le dice levantándose de la silla y retirándose.

El castaño se le queda viendo hasta que se retira, al perderla ya de vista se levanta para dirigirse a la casa de la rubia. Cuando estaba llegando se detiene en seco al ver a Lucy y a Layla salir de la casa de alado a escondidas y entrar a su casa rápidamente.

Se queda pensando que es lo que estarían haciendo madre e hija en casa del pelirosa. Luego de un momento no les da importancia y continúa caminando para poder entrar en la casa.

Al entrar se acerca a la sala para poder descansar en el sillón, al notar que Jude se encontraba hay se sienta a su lado.

Loki-Jude-sama… puedo preguntarle algo-

Jude-claro ¿que necesitas?- le dice dirigiéndole la mirada.

Loki-eto…. Quería saber si podría aceptar que mi pequeña hermana se quede aquí por unos días-

Jude-claro-

Loki-¿de veras?-dice alegremente pero algo extrañado por escuchar como aceptó tan fácilmente.

Jude-ya eres familia… y como familia puedes invitar a la tuya… después de todo esta también es tu casa-

Loki-gracias por comprender la llamare de inmediato-le dice felizmente para luego retirase.

El castaño sube rápidamente a su habitación pero se detiene al escuchar una risa proveniente de la habitación de la rubia. Acerca su oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor y escucha la vos de la rubia.

Lucy-detente me haces cosquillas…-se escuchan muchas risas detrás de la puerta.

Loki-"con quien estará ablando"- se pregunta el mismo.

Lucy- oye ya te dije…jajaja Que no…jajaja Puedes estar aquí…jajaja-se escucha a la rubia decir entre risas.

Loki-"… ¿será el?..."-piensa mientras aproxima su mano al picaporte-"¡no!... si entro ella me odiara más"-retira la mano para alejarse unos pasos de allí.

El castaño al no escuchar más ruido se retira a su cuarto. Al entrar se queda pensando que era lo que iba a hacer en un principio, ya que se había olvidado. Al recordarlo se acerca al teléfono cerca de su cama y marca un número.

(Por teléfono)-moshimoshi-

Loki- hola ne-chan soy yo Loki….-responde.

-hoo oni-chan… ¿necesitas algo?- pregunta amablemente.

Loki- si necesito que vengas ya mismo a la casa Heartfilia-

-¿quieres que vaya ahora oni-chan?-

Loki-si ahora es cuando más te necesito-

-muy bien estaré hay en 15 minutos- dice alegremente.

Loki- bien aquí te esperare…- cuando está apunto de colgar la niña grita para que la escuche asiendo que el vuelva a colocar el teléfono sobre su oreja.

-oni-chan… ¿crees que habría problema si la llevo conmigo?-pregunta preocupada.

Loki-¿Qué?... no me digas que la trajiste contigo a Fiore-le dice algo enojado.

-lo siento oni-chan… no podía dejarla sola-

Loki-.. Supongo que no abra problemas… siempre y cuando la cuides-

-gracias oni-chan- responde feliz.

Loki- no es nada… bueno te veré aquí en 15-

El castaño cuelga y sale de su habitación para dirigirse a la planta baja pero nuevamente un sonido lo hace detenerse frente a la habitación de la rubia y rápidamente vuelve a aproximarse para escuchar mejor

-oye…. ¿Qué haces?... ¿por qué te pones eso?..-

El castaño no reconoce la vos de la segunda persona pero sabe que no es Lucy. Luego de uno segundos la reconoce y se enfurece al recordar el rostro de esa persona.

Loki-"sería una lástima que alguien le dijera a Jude-sama que un hombre que no es su prometido se encuentra en su habitación"-piensa malvadamente pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar la vos de Lucy.

#vista dentro del cuarto#

Lucy- ¿acaso no te gusta cómo me veo?-le dice algo triste.

Natsu- claro que me gusta pero no creo que deberías usarlo-responde levantándose de la cama para ponerse frente a ella.

Lucy-¿y que es lo que te parece que debería usar?-pregunta algo enojada.

Natsu-bueno….-dice nerviosamente, mientras le da la espalda avergonzado.

Lucy-dímelo-dice algo demandante y para que la mira a los ojos.

Natsu-bueno… yo… yo prefiero verte sin nada-le dice aun sin mirarla y con un sonrojo en su rostro.

La rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba y piensa que su novio era un pervertido. Sus pensamientos cambian al verlo avergonzado sin mirarla, pensando que era muy tierno lo que decía ya que solo se lo podía decir a ella. No puede evitar sonreír y se coloca rápidamente frente a él sorprendiéndolo para robarle un beso.

Lucy-Natsu…- le dice suavemente. Pero lo cambia por una enojado-eres un pervertido-

El pelirosa se queda callado pensando que ella tenía razón. Luego de pensarlo mejor se acerca a ella para susurrarle algo.

Natsu-… ¿acaso a ti no te gusta verme sin nada?-le pregunta con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

La rubia al escuchar lo que dijo no puede evitar sonrojarse, desvía su mirada para ignorarlo algo avergonzada por lo que estaba por decir.

Lucy-s… si…-

El pelirosa comienza a reírse por haberle ganado a su rubia. La toma de la cintura para acercar su cuerpo al de el para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Natsu-Lucy eres una pervertida-le dice con una sonrisa burlándose de ella.

La rubia enojada infla sus mejillas- no te burles…-

Natsu- muy bien pero solo si me dices que me amas-le dice aprisionándola aún más a su cuerpo sorprendiéndola.

Lucy-…. Baka…. Te amo- le dice algo enojada.

El pelirosa no puede evitar pensar que la amaba y ignorando lo enojada que estaba le roba un beso. Su rostro enojado cambia rápidamente para poder responderle aquel beso.

#vista Loki#

Loki-esos maldito… pero su amor se va acabar en cuanto mi ne-chan llegue-dice en vos baja para que no lo escuchen apretando su puño con furia para evitar entrar.

Volviendo a retomar su camino baja para dirigirse a la sala y sentarse a mirar televisión. En cuanto se sienta el timbre suena.

Loki- por fin ya está aquí- dice alegre de que haya llegado aquella persona.

La rubia que justo estaba bajando escucha el timbre de la puerta y se dirige a la puerta. Al abrir frente a ella se encontraba una pequeña niña peliazul.

Lucy- ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta mirándola con curiosidad.

-tú debes ser Lucy-san… es un placer mi nombre es Wendy- le dice amablemente regalándole una sonrisa.

Lucy-¿Wendy?... ¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre?-

Wendy- lo conozco porque tú eres la prometida de mi oni-chan-

Lucy-¿oni-chan?... ¿Loki?... ¿eres la hermana de Loki?- pregunta impresionada.

Wendy-bueno… no soy su hermana de sangre pero si… soy su hermana-

La rubia sorprendida por lo que la pequeña peliazul le decía no se da cuenta que alguien está detrás de ella.

Loki-hoo… ne-chan ya has llegado… y veo que ya conociste a mi prometida...-dice alegremente.

La rubia al escuchar lo que dice le dirige una mirada de odio para luego alejarse de ahí ignorando la nueva invitada.

Wendy- oni-chan ¿Por qué se enfadó?-

Loki- ya te lo dije… ella me odia...-dice algo deprimido.

Wendy- no te preocupes… estoy segura de que te amara en cuanto te conozca mejor-

El castaño al escuchar lo que su hermana le dice recuerda la razón por la que la invito a vivir a su nueva casa. Decidido toma a su hermana de la muñeca para hacerla entrar.

La peliazul observa la casa entera mientras es arrastrada por su hermano. Se detienen en la sala en donde se encontraba Jude leyendo el diario, se acercan ambos a él.

Loki- Jude-sama quisiera presentarle a mi hermana pequeña- le dice poniéndose detrás de ella para empujarla hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

Jude- ho es muy bonita…. Es un placer yo soy el padre de Lucy-dice amablemente extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Wendy-es un placer… mi nombre es Wendy-dice respondiendo su saludo.

Jude-..Loki llama a Lucy por mí-le dice seriamente.

Loki-s… si-

El castaño luego de recibir la orden se dirige a la cocina donde se encontraba la rubia para luego volver con una enojada Lucy.

Lucy- papa me necesitas para algo-le dice seriamente al estar aún enojada con su padre.

Jude- Lucy… ella es Wendy se quedara con nosotros un tiempo-

Lucy-si estoy enterada de eso-

Jude-bien… Te llame para...-es interrumpido por la rubia.

Lucy-espera… ¿Dónde dormirá?-algo nerviosa recordando al pervertido de su novio.

Jude-está claro que contigo para eso es que te mande a llamar…. Necesito que prepares una cama en tu habitación… a partir de hoy ella es tu compañera-

La rubia al escuchar a su padre no puede evitar ponerse nerviosa. Mientras que el castaño sonreía para sus adentros pensando que su plan había funcionado.

Wendy-¿sucede algo Lucy-san?-pregunta mirando a la preocupada chica a su lado.

Lucy-na… nada… no pasa nada….-dice tratando de recuperar la conciencia- bien si vas a dormir en mi cuarto ven con migo- le dice para luego tomarla de la muñeca y arrastrarla a su cuarto.

La rubia y la pequeña peliazul sin decirse nada se dirigen juntas a la que sería desde ese momento la habitación de las dos…

Fin del capítulo 20.

¿Cómo será la relación entre las dos chicas?... ¿se llevaran bien?... ¿Cuál es el plan de Loki?...y ¿Cuál el de Lucy?... bueno ya se van a enterar.


	21. amigos y enemigos

Capítulo 21: amigos y enemigos

En el momento en que ingresaron a la habitación ambas se detuvieron en seco al ver a un pelirosa recostado con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza muy relajado, esperando algo.

Lucy-nat… Natsu…-dice nerviosa imaginándose lo mal que pensaría su nueva compañera al ver a un muchacho muy confiado recostado en su cama.

Wendy-… ¿Quién es Lucy-chan?- pregunta sorprendida.

La rubia no puede hablar de los nervios. Reacciona al ver que su pelirosa se acerca para hablarles.

Natsu-… ¿y tú quién eres?- le pregunta a la pequeña.

Wendy-…. ¿Yo?… we…Wendy-le responde nerviosa al verlo tan cerca.

Natsu-…... ¿eres amiga de Lucy, Wendy?-pregunta curioso.

Wendy-no… soy hermana de….-no termina de hablar al sentir que la rubia le tapa la boca rapidamente.

Lucy sabía que no sería buena idea decirle de quien era hermana ya que podría llegar a reaccionar de mal manera contra la pobre chica que no tenía nada que ver con sus problemas.

Natsu-¿Lucy… que sucede?-le pregunta al ver como reacciono su rubia.

La rubia suelta al pequeña peliazul y toma del brazo a su peliazul para llevarlo a rastras al balcón y poder hablar con él.

Lucy-Natsu… ella es la hermana de Loki…y se quedara con nosotros un tiempo no sé por qué razones….- le dice en forma de secreto para que la peliazul no los escuche.

Natsu-.. Hermana de ese imbécil…. Pero parece una buena persona-dice observando de reojo a la niña que estaba observando toda la habitación.

Lucy- lose… yo también creo que es una buena persona pero tratándose de Loki no podemos saberlo con certeza…-la rubia deja de hablar al recordar que había otra cosa importante que tenía que contarle.

Lucy-Natsu a partir de hoy ya no puede entrar en mi habitación para dormir con migo… ya que ella estará durmiendo aquí con migo….-dice seriamente para que la tome en serio.

El pelirosa al escuchar lo que su rubia le dice. Seriamente La ignora por completo para pasar por su lado y dirigirse directamente hacia la peliazul quien se sorprende al verlo acernadándose con una mirada extraña que asustaba.

Wendy sierra sus ojos con fuerza pensando que le aria daño. Abre sus ojos sorprendida al sentir que la tomaban por los hombros y lo ve cerca de ella mirándola a los ojos.

Natsu-.. Wendy a ti te molestaría que yo duerma en la misma cama que Lucy-le dice seriamente.

La peliazul lo mira extrañada sin poder decirle nada solo niega con la cabeza. Haciendo que el pelirosa la suelte y se dirija a la rubia detrás de ellos.

Natsu- lo ves Lucy… no abra problema con que yo duerma contigo- le dice alegremente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La rubia (con una gotita detrás de la cabeza estilo anime) no puede creer lo que escuchaba. Se acerca a él con mirada seria para golpearlo en la cabeza.

Lucy- BAKA…como te atreves a preguntarle eso a una niña…-le dice enojada como si fuera su madre.

Natsu- Lucy eso dolió- le dice con un tono infantil.

Al ver la infantil pelea entre amantes no puede evitar reír pensando que esas dos personas frente a ella se amaban.

Detienen la pelea al escuchar las risas de la peliazul. La rubia se acerca a ella para poder hablarle.

Lucy-perdónalo es un poco torpe a beses…- le dice en vos baja para que el pelirosa no la escuche regalándole una sonrisa.

Wendy-no te preocupes… pero veo que lo amas aunque sea un tonto…- le responde diciéndole lo último con un giño.

Lucy- si… lo amo… así tonto- le dice con un tono de melancolía.

Mientras las dos chicas conversaban en secreto, Natsu se había recostado en la cama de Lucy algo enojado pensando que a partir de ese momento no podría estar a solas con su rubia. Cuando una vos interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Lucy- Natsu ayúdame a preparar la habitación para que podamos dormir-

Wendy-déjame ayudarte también Lucy-chan- le dice con una sonrisa.

Lucy-gracias Wendy…-

Natsu-bien pero yo dormiré contigo hoy- le dice seriamente haciendo que la rubia se sonroje.

Lucy-está bien pero ya deja de decirlo enfrente de Wendy- le dice con los cachetes inflados algo avergonzada.

Wendy-Lucy-chan porque te enojas no dijiste que lo amabas por lo tonto que era- le dice con una sonrisa pícara y mirándola de reojo.

La rubia se calla al escuchar lo que le dice y no logra evitar sonrojarse. El pelirosa al escucharla y la forma en que su rubia reacciona, toma su cintura rápidamente para aprisionarla en sus brazos ignorando por completo que una niña los observaba.

Natsu- asique me amas... Aunque sea un tonto...- le dice en vos baja.

Lucy-Natsu…- le dice en vos baja, perdida en sus brazos y en su mirada que hacía que se sintiera totalmente vulnerable solo con él.

Wendy-ajam-aclarándose la garganta asiéndola despertar del encantamiento que el pelirosa tenía sobre ella.

Al darse cuenta de que los observaban la rubia se separa rápidamente de él.

Lucy- Natsu... por favor deja de jugar con migo y ayúdame- le dice en vos baja para que la peliazul no la escuche.

El pelirosa toma su rostro y acerca sus labios a su oreja para poder susurrarle algo.

Natsu-are lo que digas pero luego me compensaras con lo que yo quiera-

La rubia se sonroja por la forma tan seductora en la que le hablaba, de su boca no salían palabras asique solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Al ver como su rubia acepta su propuesta no logra evitar sonreírle.

Natsu-bien ya que todo está arreglado te ayudare a arreglar todo mi amada Lucy- dice asiendo que se sonroje y que la peliazul se sorprenda y sonría.

Sin decirle nada le da la espalda para comenzar a ordenar el cuarto con la ayuda de sus dos compañeros de habitación.

Luego de 20 minutos logran terminar y derrotados se tiran los tres en la cama más grande que era la de Lucy para descansar. La rubia se sienta en su lugar al escuchar un ruido que provenía del balcón y logra ver a su pequeño minino tratando de entrar.

Lucy- ho Happy- dice levantándose de su cama para abrirle la ventana al pequeño en ella.

Wendy-¿Quién es?- le pregunta a el pelirosa a su lado.

Natsu-es Happy nuestro hijo-le responde haciendo que se sorprenda.

Wendy-¿hijo?..-

Lucy-si es nuestro hijo…. Natsu y yo lo encontramos hace ya tiempo- le responde con una sonrisa mientras abrasa al minino.

Natsu-si ese pequeño...-le dice enojado al verlo como es abrasado por su rubia.

Wendy- Natsu-san… ¿estas celoso de Happy?- le pregunta al ver su rostro celoso.

Lucy-Natsu siempre estas celoso de Happy-le dice riendo.

Natsu-eso no es cierto. Porque yo sé que Lucy es solo mía-dice recostándose tranquilamente poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Lucy-na… Natsu-le dice enojada asiéndole recordar que había niños presentes.

La peliazul sonríe por lo que el pelirosa dice sin vergüenza. Su rostro cambia al recordar algo. Rápidamente se levanta de la cama y sale del cuarto haciendo que la pareja se preocupen por la reacción de la niña.

Lucy-¿qué le abra pasado?- pregunta preocupada.

Natsu-no lo sé...-le responde mirando extrañado la puerta por la que había salido.

-aye-dice el minino al ver que la peliazul había vuelto.

Wendy-lo siento es que olvide por completo que había venido con alguien-

Lucy-¿alguien?..-

Wendy-si...ella es charle-dice corriéndose para poder dejar ver a una pequeña gatita blanca detrás de ella.

Lucy-ho… kawaii...-dice al ver la minina frente a ella.

El pelirosa mira a la rubia y se da cuenta que Happy quiere escapar de ella.

Natsu-oye Lucy… parece que alguien está enamorado- dice con una sonrisa.

La rubia al escuchar lo que su pelirosa le dice observa a su minino y también nota que se mueve para poder escapar. Lo suelta y él va directamente frente a la gatita blanca.

-aye-le dice alegremente a su amada.

Lucy-valla parece que seremos familia a partir de ahora Wendy- le dice sonriéndole.

Wendy-eso parece Lucy-chan- responde devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Natsu-bueno al menos sé que eres buena persona Wendy-

La peliazul le responde con una sonrisa al escuchar la aceptación del pelirosa.

Layla-¡Lucy, Wendy-chan!... ¡ya es hora de cenar!-grita la madre llamando a las dos muchachas.

Lucy-¡si en seguida vamos!-le grita respondiéndole a su madre.

Natsu- bueno creo que las esperare aquí- dice algo deprimido.

Al ver lo deprimido que se puso su pelirosa se acerca a él para regalarle un tierno beso ignorando por completo a la peliazul detrás de ella.

Lucy-lo siento… volveremos lo más rápido posible…-le dice en un susurro.

El pelirosa asiente con la cabeza. Ambas muchachas se retiran del cuarto cerrando la puerta para que nadie lo vea, para luego bajar a comer y poder volver rápidamente dejando adentro a un Natsu aburrido y recostado en la cama como siempre estaba.

…..-…

Al verlas salir alegremente del cuarto de la rubia no logra evitar pensar que algo extraño pasaba asique se acerca a la puerta para apoyar su oreja en ella y así poder escuchar si alguien se encontraba dentro. Logra escuchar un leve ruido y decidido se adentra al cuarto.

En el momento en que entra se encuentra con un pelirosa recostado en la cama de su prometida. Su odio hacia el crese rápidamente. Natsu al verlo entrar y sin levantarse le dirige una mirada de reojo junto con una sonrisa presumida.

Loki-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta con un aura asesino.

Natsu-oye podrías irte tu presencia me molesta...-le dice tranquilamente ignorando su pregunta.

Loki-oye te pregunte algo... ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí?!-insiste el castaño.

El pelirosa de mala gana se levanta de la cama para caminar hacia el sin decirle nada para terminar frente a él. Su mirada relajada cambia por una con odio para poder responderle la pregunta.

Natsu-estoy esperando a mi novia ¿tienes algún problema con eso? Idiota-le responde con un tono furioso en su vos.

El castaño al escuchar su respuesta, se acerca más a él para poder enfrentarlo pegando sus frentes para mirarse a los ojos que ambos tenían llenos de odio por el otro. Una pelea estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando alguien los interrumpe.

Lucy-Natsu...-dice corriendo hacia el para detenerlo.

Wendy-oni-chan...- dice también tomando del brazo a su hermano para detenerlo.

Natsu- vete de aquí antes de que haga algo de lo que no me arrepienta-

Al escuchar la forma en que amenazaba a su hermano lo arrastra con todas sus fuerzas fuera de la habitación mientras este se resiste queriendo pelear con el pelirosa pero luego de mucho forcejeo logra hacer que se aleje para llevarlo fuera serrando la puerta de la habitación con fuerza.

Una vez alejados de todos, la pequeña niña abraza a su hermano sorprendiéndolo.

Wendy-por favor oni-chan no quiero que te lastimen-le dice sin mirarlo a los ojos y abrasándolo con más fuerza.

El castaño se da cuenta de la preocupación de su hermana y le corresponde aquel tierno abraso.

Loki- lamento haberte asustado… prometo que nunca me volverás a ver peleando-

Mientras dos hermanos hablaban afuera de la habitación adentro se encontraba la pareja.

Lucy-Natsu… ¿porque estaban peleando?...- le pregunta algo intranquila.

Natsu-es idiota vino a provocarme…-se calla al ver la cara preocupada de su rubia.

Arrepentido de haberla preocupado La toma de la cintura para traerla hacia él y abrasarla como siempre lo hacía.

Lucy-¿porque tiene que pasarnos esto a nosotros Natsu?-dice algo triste.

Natsu-no te preocupes todo se arreglara pronto-le responde abrasándola con más fuerza para consolarla.

Luego de todos los problemas de esa tarde la pareja decidió que lo mejor sería que cada uno durmiera en su propia casa para que nadie sospechara de ellos. Sin poder dormir por no poder abrazar a su rubia como lo hacía todas las noches el pelirosa no lograba conciliar el sueño. Mientras que Lucy tampoco podía dormir por no tener a su amado abrasándola con el amor que solo él le podía dar pensando en una forma rápida de alejar aquella persona que intentaba separarlos…

Fin del capítulo 21.

Espero que les haya gustado intento hacer los capítulos largos ya que supongo es mejor para ustedes… bueno hasta la próxima….ha y discúlpenme por no subir capítulos tan seguido como antes es que he estado muy ocupada últimamente… es por eso que los hago largos.


	22. por favor entiende

Hoy van a llorar… yo llore mientras escribía

Capítulo 22: por favor entiende.

Una noche les dio tiempo para pensar en su futuro. Pero no en un futuro juntos sino en un futuro en el que ambos son separados y en lo infelices que serían si eso llegara a pasar.

…..-…..

Un castaño pensativo en su propia habitación imaginándose de forma maligna el cómo debería estar sufriendo su enemigo al no poder estar cerca de su amada, una sonrisa se hiso en su rostro al imaginarse tal escena. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar su teléfono sonar, lo toma para ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba y su cara se ilumina al leerlo.

Loki-valla ya era hora de que te acordaras de mí, vieja amiga-dice en un suspiro al recordar aquella persona que lo llamaba.

-hola…. Perdóname por no haberte llamado….-contesta la vos en el teléfono.

Loki-no te preocupes… ¿necesitas algo?-

-no… solo quería saber cómo estabas…... Oye que te parece si paso por ti para ir a tomar un café como siempre-le dice alegremente.

Loki-…. Lo siento…... Pero no…... No pude decírtelo ya que no nos vemos ase mucho… pero…. me fui de magnolia ya no vivo más hay-su vos se deprimió en el instante en que le conto la verdad.

-…. ¿de qué hablas?... yo…. yo te vi hace apenas unos días Loki- dice tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Loki-perdóname… eres mi mejor amiga es por eso que no quería contártelo en persona sabía que si te lo decía ibas a intentar detenerme para que no me fuera de tu lado-

-claro que lo haría Loki…. Yo… yo…-sus palabras son interrumpidas por un sonido de su teléfono, que luego hiso que su teléfono se apagara sin dejarla terminar de hablar.

Loki-hola… sigues hay… valla que le abra pasado-se dice así mismo al no escuchar más la vos de su amiga- bueno creo que me volverá a llamar luego..-dice acostándose nuevamente en su cama.

El castaño tratando de relajarse no logra conciliar el sueño. Al no lograrlo se levanta para dirigirse fuera del cuarto y bajar a la cocina. En el momento en que llega a la puerta se detiene en seco al ver a alguien tomando algo sentado en la mesa.

Loki-buenas noches….-dice asiendo que la persona presente se de la vuelta para verlo parado cerca de ella.

Lucy- buenas noches-le responde algo seria.

Loki-¿no puedes dormir?-le pregunta lo más amablemente posible.

Lucy-no… no puedo…-algo deprimida cambia su mirada a la tasa de leche al recordar que le faltaba su pelirosa.

Loki-yo tampoco podía… ¿te puedo acompañar?-le pregunta.

Lucy-s… si… por que no-

El castaño feliz por ser aceptado por primera vez toma una tasa y se sienta frente a ella acompañándola con una sonrisa.

Loki-Lucy…. Yo…. Quisiera hablar contigo de algo-le dice cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada seria.

Lucy-Loki…... por favor…-le dice interrumpiéndolo con un tono suplicante en su vos.

Loki sin poder decirle nada solo se dedica a escucharla.

Lucy-tu no me amas…. Solo soy un capricho para ti…. Sé que sabes que yo amo a Natsu… entiende por favor… y si es amor lo que sientes por mi… déjame ser feliz con el… jamás seré feliz contigo… por favor-dice suplicándole con ojos llorosos.

Loki-Lucy no es tan fácil… quiero que me ames… y sé que así será… no puedo dejarte…. Si es un capricho no lo puedo detener… lo siento-dice por ultimo para luego levantarse y alejarse del cuarto.

La rubia no puede evitar empezar a llorar recordando que todo había acabado para ella. Sus lágrimas se detienen al sentir una mano amiga sobre su hombro.

Wendy-Lucy-chan…. ¿Te encuentras bien?-le dice amablemente.

Lucy-Wendy…. Ayúdame…- con lágrimas en sus ojos suplicándole a su compañera.

Al ver a su amiga tan deprimida la toma de los hombros para abrasarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Wendy-si…. Te ayudare Lucy-chan…... pero ya no llores...-le responde tratando de contener sus lágrimas al verla llorar.

Ambas amiga se quedan en silencio. La peliazul se separa de Lucy para sentarse a su lado y poder hablar con ella.

Wendy-Lucy-chan… tengo que contarte algo….-dice seriamente sin mirarla a los ojos.

Lucy-… ¿qué cosa?...-pregunta limpiándose las lágrimas.

Wendy-eto… mi oni-chan me trajo aquí en realidad…. Para separarlos a ti y Natsu-san-

Al escuchar sus palabras se queda en silencio sin poder responderle, la peliazul avergonzada por sus palabras también se queda en silencio y agachando su cabeza arrepentida. Se sorprende al sentir su dulce mano levantar su rostro para que la mire a los ojos.

Lucy-Wendy…. Sé que jamás me harías daño… aunque apenas nos conozcamos… yo confió en ti...-le dice tiernamente con ojos llorosos pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Wendy-Lucy-chan… perdóname…. Perdóname por favor…-llorando por tener una dulce compañera a la que nunca podría hacer daño.

Lucy-no te preocupes yo te perdono Wendy-

La peliazul al escucharla, sus lágrimas no logran detenerse.

Juntas y con ojos llorosos se dirigen a su habitación. Al llegar se detienen en seco al verlo sentado en la cama de Lucy esperándolas junto con Happy y charle.

Natsu-valla se tardaron donde estab...- detiene lo que iba a decir al ver los ojos llorosos de su amada-¿Lucy por qué lloras?-le pregunta preocupado acercándose a ella.

Lucy-Natsu…-dice en un suspiro para luego correr a abrazarlo, sin esperar a que él se acerque a ella.

El pelirosa se sorprende por aquel desesperado abraso y sin decirle nada solo le corresponde abrazándola fuerte sabiendo que ella lo necesitaba.

Wendy-Natsu-san…. Perdóname-le dice inclinándose para pedirle perdón.

La rubia al escuchar como su amiga le pedía perdón se separa de su pelirosa para mirarla a los ojos.

Lucy-Wendy… ¿quisieras ser parte de nuestra familia?-le dice ignorando sus palabras de disculpas y tomando de la mano a Natsu y con la otra extendida hacia ella para que la tome.

Wendy-Lucy-chan…si… me encantaría…-alegre toma su mano regalándole una sonrisa.

Natsu-¿acaso hay algo que deba saber?-pregunta inocentemente el pelirosa.

Lucy y Wendy al escucharlo empiezan a reír. Natsu no entendía que pasaba pero no le dio importancia al ver que su amada reía felizmente con Wendy a su lado.

Wendy-bueno creo que es hora de ir a dormir-dice tratando de dejar de reír.

Lucy-si… espera-dice recordando algo.

Wendy-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta al ver su reacción.

La rubia ignorando su pregunta se dirige a su pelirosa-Natsu… ¿Qué ases aquí?... creí que aviamos dicho que dormiríamos separados-

Natsu-eto… lo siento Lucy… pero sin ti no puedo dormir…-le dice mirando hacia un costado.

Wendy-hoo a Lucy-chan le sucede lo mismo-dice alegremente.

El pelirosa mira a su rubia con curiosidad al escuchar a su amiga.

Natsu-entonces creo que no abra problema que yo duerma aquí-

Suspirando algo arrepentida por lo que estaba por decir-bien puedes quedarte… si a Wendy no le molesta-dice corrigiéndose.

La peliazul sin decirle nada solo niega con la cabeza haciendo que Natsu sonría de alegría.

Natsu-gracias Wendy… bien entonces a dormir-dice alegremente tomando de la muñeca a su rubia para arrastrarla a la cama.

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

La mañana siguiente ya era lunes, una muy dormida Wendy se levanta de su cama para dirigirse a la cocina por el desayuno, llega a la puerta y antes de salir observa detrás de ella a esa pareja enamorada que la acepto en su familia, aquella pareja a la que nunca podría hacerle daño. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza baja las escaleras, se detiene en seco al chocarse con su hermano quien la miraba seriamente.

Loki-ne-chan…. ¿te sucede algo?...-le pregunta al verla mirándolo de manera extraña.

Wendy-s… si… oni-chan ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

Loki-claro pero aquí no vamos a mi cuarto-le dice pasando por su lado para que lo siga.

Junto llegan al cuarto del castaño y se encierran para poder hablar en privado.

Loki- bien ne-chan… ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunta sentándose en su cama.

Wendy reuniendo todo su valor para hablarle hasta que lo logra -oni-chan… no puedo hacerlo perdóname-sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Loki-¿de qué hablas?...-

Wendy-no puedo separarlos… ellos se aman oni-chan… creo que lo mejor será que te olvides de ella…-su palabras son interrumpidas cuando este la toma de los hombros con furia sorprendiéndola.

Loki-como me pides que la olvide… yo la amo… -dice enojado.

Wendy-tu no la amas… entiende solo es un capricho…-le dice intentando calmarlo.

Loki-no… yo la amo… no puedo dejarla… no me pidas que la deje ne-chan… jamás seré feliz si no está a mi lado-le dice con un tono desesperado en su vos.

Wendy-oni-chan… tu puede ser feliz… siempre tuviste esa persona que te hacia feliz… solo que nunca te has dado cuenta…-le dice zafándose de sus manos para poder tomar su rostro dulcemente.

Loki-eso no es cierto ne-chan… las únicas en mi vida solo son tú y…-detiene sus palabras al recordar a esa persona.

Wendy- yo y Aries-sama…-le dice con una sonrisa completando su oración.

El castaño pensativo se separa de su hermana para caer sentado en su cama.

Loki-eso no es cierto ella nunca… solo me quiere como amigo… jamás me demostró….-dice titubeando con la mirada perdida.

Wendy-ella siempre te amo oni-chan… ella es la verdadera persona que te hace feliz-

El castaño sin saber que hacer solo toma sus cosas y sale del cuarto rápidamente dejando sola a su hermana. Al salir se dirige a la puerta de salida y solo se va. Mientras camina por la calle con mirada pérdida pensando en esa persona que más apreciaba pensando si podría llegar a amarla…

Fin del capítulo 22.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado… ya se acerca el final… espérenlo…. Hasta la próxima.


	23. ¿tu me amas?

Capítulo 23: ¿tú me amas?

Al ver la desesperación de su hermano cuando le conto la verdad no pudo evitar preocuparse por el pensando a donde podría haber ido.

-,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,-

Lucy-Natsu despierta llegaremos tarde a la academia-le dice adormilada con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Al no obtener respuesta de su pelirosa se sienta en su lugar para mirarlo, y nota que estaba profundamente dormido.

Lucy-"claro cuando al fin logras conciliar el sueño"-piensa al recordar las horas que ella tampoco había dormido y que iba recuperar a su lado.

Rendida, su cabeza cae sobre su pecho nuevamente ignorando la hora que era y que se hacía tarde para ambos retoma su sueño en donde se había quedado.

"estoy con el solo los dos sin nadie que nos moleste… espera… no estamos solos…. Dos persona se ven a la distancia…. ¿Loki?... con quien está ablando…. Nos acercamos a ellos para escuchar su conversación…. Con el tomándome de la mano… no nos ven acercarnos y nos escondemos detrás de un árbol… ella es muy bonita y él está muy nervioso… ¿Qué está pasando?... acaso Loki está enamorado…. No, no puede ser…. "

Wendy-Lucy-chan… despierta…- le dice despertándola sacándola de aquel sueño.

Lucy-mmm…. ¿Wendy?- dice algo dormida.

Wendy-si soy yo… despierta…-

Natsu-mmm…. Lucy….-dice dormido abrazando con fuerza a su rubia.

Lucy-Natsu despierta…-intentando escapar de sus brazos lo mueve para que despierte.

Wendy-creo que Natsu-san tiene el sueño pesado-dice con una sonrisa.

Lucy-si así es… -responde aun tratando de escapar-ho Wendy… podrías darte la vuelta un momento-le dice al recordar la forma en la que podía despertarlo.

Wendy-s…si...-dice para luego darse la vuelta.

Al ver que no los observaban, se apoya completamente en su cuerpo para acercar su rostro al de él y poder besarlo tiernamente.

El pelirosa al sentir sus labios y su cuerpo sobre el suyo inconscientemente la abraza con más fuerza para besarla como solo él podía hacerlo, despertando lentamente mientras la besa y al darse cuenta que no era un sueño sube su mano para acariciar su rostro.

Al sentir su mano acariciándola se da cuenta de que ya estaba despierto y se separa de el para regalarle una sonrisa.

Lucy-acaso siempre tendré que despertarte de esta manera-le dice en un susurro para que su compañera no los escuche.

Natsu-aunque no tuvieras que hacerlo sé que lo harías de todas maneras-le responde también en un susurro devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La rubia sin decirle nada solo le sonríe para luego abrasarlo por el cuello estando aun sobre él. Cuando se separa de él se dirige a la peliazul que esperaba dada vuelta.

Lucy-Wendy ya puedes darte la vuelta-

La peliazul se da vuelta para mirarlos. Lucy sentada en la cama y a Natsu como siempre recostado con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

Wendy-bueno ya despertaron iré a prepararles el desayuno…ho… casi lo olvido… Lucy-chan… Jude-sama y Layla-sama te dejaron esto en la sala...-le dice antes de retirarse le entrega una carta dirigida a ella.

La rubia toma la carta con curiosidad, Natsu también con curiosidad rápidamente se sienta en su lugar para mirar la carta en manos de su amada.

Wendy-bueno los dejare solos… enseguida regreso… dice retirándose de la habitación.

Natsu-Lucy léela…-le dice en el momento en que se va la peliazul.

La rubia lo mira a los ojos y asiente con la cabeza, abre la carta y comienza a leerla en vos alta para que su pelirosa también escuche.

"Lucy:

Tu padre y yo estaremos fuera dos días por negocios te quedaras solo con Wendy esos días ya que Loki tuvo que viajar de urgencia a su ciudad natal esperamos que te comportes bien, y no te preocupes por la escuela ya avisamos que faltaras estos dos días para no dejar sola a Wendy con la casa las horas que estarías ausente…

Pd: intenta pensar una forma de bueno ya sabes de que te hablo.

Con cariño mama y papa"

Natsu-se fueron… por dos días-dice mirando feliz a su amada.

La rubia sin responderle y con una sonrisa se lanza sobre el asiéndolo caer sobre la cama para robarle un beso de felicidad pensando que estarían tranquilos por dos días enteros.

Olvidándose de todo y de todos, sus besos de felicidad se tornan en unos besos apasionados.

Lucy-Natsu… tenemos que… bajar-le dice entre besos recordando a su amiga que los estaba esperando.

Natsu-no quiero… me quiero quedar… así… contigo…-le responde también entre besos.

La rubia separa su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, mientras el, la abraza para que no se separe por completo.

Lucy-Natsu tenemos dos días para estar juntos...- le dice tiernamente.

Wendy-¡Lucy-chan el desayuno está listo!-grita la peliazul desde la cocina asiendo que ambos se separen.

La rubia se levanta de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta pero se detiene al sentir que su pelirosa no la seguía.

Lucy-Natsu ¿Qué sucede?..-le pregunta preocupada.

Natsu-¿crees que está bien que yo salga de tu cuarto?-le pregunta algo deprimido por tener que siempre esconderse para poder tan solo estar con ella.

Lucy-claro que está bien no hay nadie que nos impida estar juntos ni un solo momento-le dice tomando sus manos para levantarlo e invitándolo para que la acompañe.

El pelirosa feliz de tener alguien que lo ame y no tema pelear a su lado para estar juntos acepta ir con ella y regalándole una sonrisa la acompaña hasta la cocina donde los esperaba la peliazul.

Wendy-Lucy-san quieres azu…-se detiene al ver a Natsu al lado de la rubia.

Natsu-¿te importaría prepararme a mí el desayuno también Wendy?-le pregunta con una sonrisa.

Wendy-Natsu-san… ¿Qué ases aquí?-le pregunta sorprendida al verlo.

Lucy-tranquila mis padres viajaron y Loki también… solo estamos los tres-le dice alegremente.

Natsu-así es, solo estará la familia en estos dos días-

Wendy-que bien… pero Lucy-chan… la academia…-

Lucy-tranquila eso ya está resuelto…-

Wendy-ho claro… pero Natsu-san y tú, ¿no tienes que ir a la academia también?-

Natsu- no te preocupes yo no estoy hay por mis notas sino por deportes… mientras valla a las practicas estará todo bien-

Wendy-entiendo… en ese caso siéntate Natsu-san enseguida te sirvo el desayuno-dice alegre de compartir la mesa en familia…

-,,,,,,,,,,,-

Loki-"valla me tomo tiempo pero al fin llegue"-piensa al ver una casa a la distancia.

El castaño se acerca a esa casa con paso tranquilo en el momento que llega toca el timbre. Algo nervioso espera a que le abran.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a una bella chica de pelo rosa y vestido blanco con un collar en el cuello del signo Aries en él.

Aries-¿Loki?... has vuelto-alegre se lanza sobre el para abrazarlo.

Loki-Aries vine a verte porque necesito hablar contigo…-le dice al oído, respondiéndole aquel tierno abraso.

La pelirosa se separa de el sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

Aries-claro pero antes pasa, mis padres no están y aquí afuera ase mucho frio-le dice tomando su mano para hacerlo entrar.

El castaño nervioso por su invitación acepta entrar. Una vez dentro van a la sala y se sientan uno al lado del otro en el sillón.

Loki-Aries… quería preguntarte algo-le dice algo sonrojado mirando para un costado.

Aries-¿querías preguntarme algo?... ¿de qué se trata?-pregunta curiosa.

Loki-bueno… tú… ¿tú me amas Aries?-le pregunta cambiando su mirada hacia sus ojos.

La pelirosa sorprendida por su pregunta tan directa no responde y con un sonrojo se levanta deprisa para salir corriendo y poder evadir su pregunta, pero la detiene tomándola de la muñeca.

En el momento que se da vuelta él estaba parado frente a ella con mirada seria pero con un leve sonrojo. Sin poder decirle nada desvía su mirada nerviosa.

Loki-Aries necesito que me respondas… ¿tú me amas?... por favor… solo respóndeme-

La pelirosa sonrojada reúne todo el valor que tiene para poder tan solo mirarlo a los ojos y responderle sinceramente.

Aries-Loki… yo… yo siempre te he amado… y nunca dejare de hacerlo…-le responde deprimida por temor al rechazo.

Al escuchar sus palabras, decidido toma su muñeca con más fuerza para atraerla hacia él y poder pegar sus cuerpos sorprendiéndola.

Loki-hasta que al fin me lo dices… yo… también te amo…-le dice en un susurro.

Aries-Loki…-dice en un suspiro al escuchar sus palabras perdiéndose en sus ojos.

Loki-lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes-

Perdido en su mirada al igual que ella se deja llevar y acercando su rostro lentamente olvidándose de todo, sus labios se rosan para terminar juntos en un tierno beso…

…-….

La pequeña familia disfrutando de sus días juntos se tiraron en el sillón a ver una película, Lucy abrazada a su pelirosa en el sillón más grande y Wendy sentada en el sillón individual junto con Happy y Charle.

Wendy-Natsu-san… pásame las palomitas-le dice sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

Natsu-lo siento ya no hay-dice mostrándole el recipiente vacío.

Lucy-iré a preparar más-dice separándose de Natsu para tomar el recipiente y dirigirse a la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina se dispone a preparar más palomitas. Deja lo que está haciendo cuando siente que Natsu la abraza por detrás y empieza a besar su cuello.

Lucy-Natsu ¿Qué haces?... Wendy está aquí-le dice en vos baja acariciando el rostro que besaba su cuello estando aun de espaldas.

Natsu-ella esta con Happy y charle viendo la película asique tenemos un tiempo a solas hasta que termine-le dice seductoramente en el oído.

Con su respiración y corazón agitado no resiste más y Se da vuelta para poder besarlo apasionadamente.

En el momento en que sus labios se unieron como siempre lo hacían no podían parar. El pelirosa entre besos empuja a su rubia contra el lavado para tomar sus piernas y sentarla en él. Sus labios se mueven hasta su cuello asiéndola gemir…

Lucy-nat… Natsu… por favor detente…-le suplica mientras acaricia sus cabellos rosas con sus finos dedos.

Natsu-Lucy… no puedo evitar querer acerté mía cada vez que te veo… te amo…-le dice tiernamente mirándola a los ojos para luego continuar besándola.

Lucy-…y yo quiero ser tuya siempre pero… por esta vez tenemos que controlarnos… Wendy nos podría ver… Natsu por favor…-le suplica intentando separarlo para que deje de besarla.

E pelirosa rendido asiente con la cabeza, deja de besarla para separarse de ella y luego ayudarla a bajar tomándola de la cintura.

Wendy-¡Lucy-chan, Natsu-san… ¿y las palomitas?!- grita desde la sala.

Lucy-lo ves te lo dije-le dice regalándole una sonrisa-¡enseguida están!-le responde a la peliazul y tomando el recipiente para dirigirse a la sala.

El pelirosa decepcionado por lo que no había pasado se enfada pero en cuanto llega a la entrada de la sala sus enojos se detienen al ver a su rubia feliz junto a Wendy comiendo palomitas, pensando con una sonrisa que su vida no solo es mejor con Lucy sino que también tenía una persona y dos animales más a los que amar….

Wendy-Natsu-san… que ases ven con nosotras-le dice alegremente invitándolo a que comparta con ellas.

Despertando de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su amiga, le devuelve la sonrisa.

Natsu-si… ya voy-responde dirigiéndose hacia ellas para sentarse al lado de su rubia y poder abrasarla mientras continúan viendo la película…

Una familia disfruta del día viendo películas y riendo feliz, mientras que por otro lado dos amigos aclaran sus sentimientos. Todo tomara su curso para que todos tengan en sus vidas y en su corazón a aquella persona que más aman…

Fin del capítulo 23.

Espero que les haya gustado ya casi se acerca el final... en el próximo un poco de todo... me refiero al NALU, GALE, JERZA, GRUVIA, etc… espérenlo…. No sean tímidos y dejen sus comentarios porque si no yo no sé si les gusta o no… gracias por leer.


	24. amores incondicionales

Capítulo 24: amores incondicionales.

Luego de que la clase terminara para que todos pudieran tomar un descanso, un grupo de amigos no salen y se quedan hablando dentro del salón.

Gajeel-tsk… porque estoy yo aquí-se queja mientras se sienta al lado de su peliazul.

Levy-Gajeel… por favor cálmate el que nos juntemos a hablar es de vital importancia-le dice tomando su mano para que entienda lo delicado de la situación.

Gray-bien podemos comenzar…-dice dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

Jellal-de lo que hablaremos hoy tiene que quedar entre nosotros-continúa seriamente.

Erza-grey tiene algo importante que decirnos… sobre Lucy y Natsu-interrumpe incitando a gray para que hable.

Levy- ¿sobre Natsu y Lucy?... ¿De qué se trata?-pregunta preocupada.

Gray-… es sobre el tal Loki… el…. Es mi amigo…-dice seriamente.

Levy-¿de que estas ablando?... es imposible que lo conozcas gray…-sorprendida por sus palabras.

Gray-lo se… no pensé que se trataría de la misma persona pero…-se calla al ser interrumpido.

Gajeel-acaso estas de lado de ese idiota que trata de separarlos-interrumpe con un tono de enojo en su vos.

El grupo sorprendido de la reacción del pelinegro, lo observan seriamente. Haciendo que el reaccione avergonzado.

Gajeel-no es que me interese ese idiota de salamander-dice con un sonrojo en su rostro desviando su mirada para evitar la de los demás.

Al ver su rostro y la manera en que reaccionaba su pelinegro no puede evitar reír.

Erza-muy bien… continua gray-dice rompiendo el silencio.

Gray-si…. Cuando Natsu me conto su problema y en el momento en que me dijo el nombre de la persona que causaba su dolor y el de Lucy… no lo supe en el momento pero al día siguiente recibí una llamada de mi viejo amigo…. cuando vi su nombre me acorde de Natsu…-se calla al recordar esa tarde.

Jellal-para que te llamo gray-le dice para que continúe ablando.

Gray-el me llamo para decirme que estaba en la ciudad y que quería hablar con migo-

Levy-entonces hablaste con él en persona… ¿y de que fue de lo que hablaron?-

Gray-en cuanto me colgó llame a lluvia para avisarle que no podría ir a nuestra cita… -

Lluvia-"fue por eso…. Perdón por desconfiar de ti gray-sama"-piensa mientras lo mira arrepentida por dudar de él.

Gray-Salí de mi casa y me dirigí al lugar de encuentro…. Cuando lo vi frente a mí no lo podía creer… me senté frente a él y nos saludamos… luego de hablar con él un rato sobre recuerdos de nuestra infancia… saco el tema de su nueva prometida…. fue entonces que supe que se trataba de la misma persona…-

Erza-entonces es cierto… Lucy está sufriendo por ese maldito-dice enojada apretando su puño con furia.

Gray-pero eso no es todo…-

Levy-¿acaso hay más?-dice preocupada.

Gray-resulta que dos días después me volví a rencontrar con el… estaba un poco nervioso y serio a la vez… no sabía que le ocurría asique le pregunte…-

Gajeel-y que fue lo que te respondió-dice serio como siempre estaba.

Gray-me dijo que estaba enamorado… y luego solo… se marchó… sin decirme nada… fue entonces que, decidido lo seguí para saber más… llegamos a la estación de trenes fue entonces que lo perdí… cuando tomo uno de los trenes pero no pude ver a donde se dirigían-

Levy-entonces… se marchó… y… ¿no sabes si volverá?-

Gray-no, no lo sé-le responde sin mirarla.

Erza-oigan ¿alguno de ustedes saben por qué Natsu y Lucy hoy están ausentes?-pregunta cambiando el tema.

Jellal-es cierto… yo no estoy en su grupo pero me di cuenta de que no se encontraban-

Levy-¿les abra pasado algo malo?-pregunta preocupada.

Gajeel-no te preocupes después de todo es de salamander de quien hablamos-le dice para calmarla.

Gray-oigan que les parece si vamos a verlos-dice con entusiasmo.

Levy-si… vamos Gajeel-le dice abrasándolo del brazo.

Gajeel-tsk… muy bien… si es lo que tú quieres-

Erza-Jellal... ¿crees que sea buena idea?-le pregunta preocupada.

Jellal-claro, me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra Natsu-

En el momento en que terminan las clases todo el grupo se dirige a casa de Lucy, cada uno con sus amadas novias de la mano.

Jellal-erza… ¿qué arias tu si nos encontráramos en la situación de Natsu y Lucy?-le pregunta mientras camina a su lado alejado del grupo.

Erza-¿Qué aria?... bueno… yo… lucharía al igual que Lucy… p... por amor...-le responde nerviosa y con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Jellal-ya veo… yo también aria lo que fuera para que no me alejen de tu lado-le responde tiernamente asiéndola poner aún más colorada de lo que ya estaba.

El peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro triunfante por haber logrado ponerla nerviosa, sube la mano de su amada para besarla mientras continúan caminando….

Gray-mira a esos tortolos, que ridículos…-deja de hablar al ver el rostro deprimido de su peliazul.

Lluvia-gray-sama… acaso no le gustan las cosas románticas…-le dice sin mirarlo.

Gray-¿de qué hablas Lluvia?-

Lluvia-a lluvia… le gustaría que gray-sama… le diga que la ama… como todas las parejas hacen… y que no tenga vergüenza de demostrarlo-

Al ver como ella no lo miraba al hablarle la toma de la mano con fuerza para que lo mire a los ojos, haciendo que ella se sorprenda.

Gray-acaso… ¿no te he demostrado ya que te amo?...-le pregunta seriamente.

Lluvia-gray-sama…- dice suavemente al perderse en su seria mirada.

Gray-lo siento… si no lo dije antes y si no te lo he demostrado… lo siento…-le dice soltándola.

Al ver su reacción no resiste el querer besarlo arrepentida por haberle reclamado tal cosa. Toma su rostro rápidamente para robarle un tierno beso.

Lluvia-no necesito que lo demuestre gray-sama… yo sé que me amas y eso es suficiente para lluvia-le dice tiernamente en un susurro.

Gray-gracias lluvia… te amo… descuida a partir de ahora lo diré más seguido…. Te amo-le repite también en un susurro….

Levy-Gajeel… ¿por qué te enfadaste con gray?-le pregunta curiosa pero también para molestarlo.

Gajeel-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?...-le dice enojado.

Al ver su reacción no puede evitar reír.

Levy-descuida guardare tu secreto Gajeel-le dice con una sonrisa pícara burlándose de él.

Gajeel-¿de qué secreto hablas enana?... yo no tengo ningún secreto-

Levy-¡no me llames así Gajeel!-le grita con ambos cachetes inflados en forma de reproche.

Gajeel-¿así como…enana?-le dice acercando su rostro al de ella para burlarse.

Levy-¡Gajeel!-enojada le da la espalda para ignorarlo.

Al verla enojada se acerca a ella para hablarle al oído.

Gajeel-¿estas enojada con migo?-le dice al oído con un tono seductor en su vos.

La peliazul al sentirlo detrás y aunque le hable de esa manera lo seguía ignorando.

Gajeel-muy bien si es así como quieres que sea entonces lo mejor será que…- sus palabras se detienen al sentir un tierno pero a la vez un fuerte abraso que lo sorprende.

Levy-jamás te atrevas a decirme algo como eso…-le dice mientras lo abraza con fuerza para que no se valla.

Gajeel-lo siento… no lo volveré a decir…- responde mientras le corresponde aquel abraso.

Jellal-¡oigan apresúrense o llegaremos de noche!-les grita al grupo detrás para que los alcance.

Al escucharlo se dirigen rápidamente hacia ellos y poder todos juntos continuar su camino…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En el momento en que la campana sonó para anunciar la salida todos se fueron dejándola detrás. Al salir fuera observa a todos los lados para buscar esa cabellara que aun rondaban sus pensamientos.

Lissana-"al parecer hoy tampoco podre verlo"-piensa mientras camina.

Mira-¿Lissana te ocurre algo?-le pregunta preocupada sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Lissana-lo siento mira-ne… oye… puedo contarte algo-

Mira-claro Lissana… puedes confiar en mi- le dice regalándole una sonrisa.

Lissana-eto… es sobre un chico… creo que me enamore de el…-

Mira-ara ara… se trata de Sting-kun… ¿verdad?-

Lissana-¿Sting?... no… ¿Por qué creíste que era el?- le pregunta curiosa.

Mira-bueno es que pasas mucho tiempo con el… ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?...-

Lissana-no… nunca lo he visto de esa manera… aunque…-deja de hablar al perderse en sus pensamientos.

Mira-no te diste cuenta ¿no?... tú lo amas Lissana-le dice tiernamente asiéndola despertar nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

Lissana-¿lo amo?... "entonces que es lo que siento ahora por Natsu"-se dice a sí misma.

Mira-Lissana… solo piénsalo… ho debo irme Laxus me está esperando… te veo luego… Y recuerda pensar bien y aclarar tus pensamientos-le dice tiernamente para luego correr al ver a Laxus esperándola.

Lissana-"mis sentimientos"….-piensas apoyando su mano en el pecho para sentir su corazón…...

Mira-lo siento… mi hermana necesitaba un consejo-le dice al llegar y pararse frente a él.

Laxus-está bien tenemos tiempo la cafetería no sierra aun llegaremos a tiempo-le dice regalándole una sonrisa.

Mira-ya veo…bueno vamos…-le dice respondiéndole la sonrisa y tomando su mano para empezar juntos a caminar.

Laxus-oye… ¿no crees que es pronto para caminar de la mano?-le dice nervioso al sentirla tan cerca de él.

La alvina al escucharlo lo mira y sonríe.

Mira-no sabía que fueras tan tímido Laxus-le dice entre risas.

Laxus-no es eso mujer… es solo que… tu… bueno…-dice titubeando sin poder decir lo que pensaba.

Al ver lo nervioso que estaba se burla acercándose más, haciendo que se ponga aún más nervioso, hasta el punto de estar justo frente a su rostro.

Laxus-qu… ¿Qué haces?-

Mira-ara ara el gran y fuerte Laxus se pone nervioso con una chica eso no lo esperaba- le dice con un tono burlón.

Laxus-¡¿quién está nervioso?!-le responde enojado.

Mira-¿Quién?... tu-le responde en un susurro acercándose aún más a él.

Laxus-eso… no es… cierto…- le dice lentamente en un susurro perdiéndose en esos ojos que tenía frente a él.

En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzan tiernamente sus rostros se aproximan, sus labios se rosan y sin darse cuenta terminan unidos en un beso que hiso que ambos perdieran sus pensamientos en él.

La albina nerviosa y perdida se separa del rubio.

Mira-oye llegaremos tarde-

Laxus-¿Quién es la nerviosa ahora?-le dice con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Mira-deja de burlarte y vámonos-le dice con tono de reproche.

Al separarse empiezan a caminar tomados de la mano para ir juntos hacia el lugar de su cita…

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

Loki-"fue un día muy movido... pero por fin luego de tanto tiempo sé que me ama…"-Piensa sentado mientras espera que su nueva amada regrese.

Aries-lamento haber tardado aquí tienes tú te-dice poniendo la taza en la mesa frente a ellos.

Loki-no te preocupes…-le responde tomando la tasa para sorber un trago.

Aries-eto… Loki… es… es cierto… -le dice nerviosa.

Loki-¿Qué cosa?-

Aries-¿es cierto que estás comprometido?-pregunta juntando todo el valor posible.

El castaño se sorprende por tal pregunta. Sin decirle nada desvía su mirada para poder responderle.

Loki-si... es cierto estoy comprometido…-

Aries-y… ¿tú la amas?...-pregunta con ojos llorosos.

Al ver sus ojos con leves lágrimas, deja la taza en la mesa, se levanta para ponerse frente a ella y poder tomar sus manos y levantarla de su lugar, rápidamente abraza su cintura para pegar sus cuerpos, sus miradas se pierden la una con la otra y sin darse cuenta sus labios se rozan pero antes de terminar en ese tan esperado beso el castaño la detiene bruscamente.

Loki-acaso no te dije ya que te amo-le dice seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

Luego de dejarle en claro sus sentimientos vuelve a acercar su rostro para terminar besándola bruscamente…

Fin del capítulo 24.

Perdón por tardar tanto tuve un problema… se me borro el capítulo y tuve que volver a copiarlo todo otra vez… bueno espero que les haya gustado…. Gracias por seguir mi historia.


	25. te quiero siempre a mi lado

Capítulo 25: te quiero siempre a mi lado.

"mmm… ¿Qué hora es?... ¿Qué es ese ruido?... alguien está tocando el timbre…. ¿quién será?"

Natsu-Lucy… apaga esa maldita alarma…-se queja dormido.

Wendy-Lucy-san… creo que alguien toca…-continua algo adormilada.

Lucy-eso parece iré a ver…-

La rubia se levanta del sillón separándose de su pelirosa para luego caminar hasta la puerta.

Lucy-"pero que hacen aquí"-piensa al ver por el mirador de la puerta.

Natsu-¿Quién es?-pregunta detrás de ella asustándola.

Lucy-Natsu me asustaste… al parecer tenemos visitas…-

Natsu-¿visitas?... ¿Quién?... acaso es ese Loki… si es el déjamelo a mí…-le dice enojado para correrla de la puerta.

Lucy-Natsu… espera… no es…-le dice tomándolo del brazo para evitar que abriera la puerta.

Sin poder evitar que el pelirosa abra la puerta la rubia se rinde.

Su rostro cambia por uno de sorpresa al ver al grupo entero frente a él.

Levy-¿Natsu?... ¿qué ase aquí?-le pregunta al verlo abrir la puerta de su amiga.

Erza-Lucy… explícame que ase el en tu casa… ¿acaso están solos?-le pregunta seriamente asiendo que Lucy se asuste.

Lucy-p… puedo explicarlo-dice temblando de miedo al ver la cara de su amiga.

Natsu-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-pregunta ignorando el aura asesino que emanaba de erza.

Jellal-queríamos saber cómo se encontraban…-les dice amablemente.

Natsu-ya veo… esperen… ¿Gajeel y tú a que vienes?-le pregunta algo desconcertado.

Gajeel-tsk… no creas que me interesas salamander yo solo vine por Levy-le dice enojado.

Levy-Lucy… ¿podemos pasar? hay algo de lo que queríamos hablar contigo-le dice interrumpiendo la casi pelea entre esos dos.

Lucy-ho… claro adelante-les dice asiéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

En el momento en que entran se dirigen a la sala, cuando llegan se detienen en seco al ver ala pequeña niña sentada en uno de los sillones con dos gatitos en su regazo.

Levy-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto curiosa.

Wendy-hola… mi nombre es Wendy… soy la hija de Natsu y Lucy-le dice con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar sus palabras el grupo entero se queda boquiabierto, sin poder decir nada les dirigen una mirada a sus amigos detrás de ellos.

Lucy-puedo explicarlo-dice nerviosa al sentir todas sus miradas.

Jellal-¿en qué momento tuvieron una niña?-

Natsu-desde ayer-le responde sorprendiéndolos aún más al decirlo tan despreocupadamente y con una sonrisa.

Gray-oigan esperen… explíquenlo por favor…-

Lucy-lo que sucede es que me dejaron sola en casa, mis padres y Loki se fueron… y ella es la hermana de Loki… me pidieron que faltara a clases para cuidarla…-

Levy-ya veo es por eso que no te preocupaste por ir a la academia... tu falta estaba justificada... Pero lo que no entiendo es que ase Natsu aquí-dice señalando al pelirosa.

Natsu-fácil… no pienso dejar sola a Lucy… y si ella no va yo tampoco voy-responde con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo sonrojar a su rubia.

Jellal-bien ya que la situación se aclaró…. Natsu necesitamos hablar contigo…-le dice seriamente.

Erza-y nosotras debemos hablar contigo Lucy-

Natsu-bien vallamos a la cocina… ustedes quédense en la sala… vamos-les dice a los muchachos para que lo sigan.

En el momento en que se retiran las chicas se dirigieron a la sala como Natsu había sugerido. Cuando llegan se sientan todas para poder hablar tranquilas.

Lucy-bien… ¿de qué se trata?-les pregunta al ver sus rostros serios.

Erza-es sobre el tal Loki…-

Levy-sabemos que lo que menos quieres escuchar es ese nombre… pero es importante-

Lluvia-por favor Lucy escúchanos-

Lucy-está bien las escuchare…-les responde algo deprimida al escuchar el nombre de aquella persona recordando todo lo malo que les había hecho.

Erza-bien… queríamos contarte… que el tal Loki… al parecer se ha enamorado…-

Lucy-eso ya lo sé… el… se enamoró de mi pero yo creo que solo es un capricho-

Levy-eso no es cierto Lu-chan… Loki… está enamorado… y esa persona no eres tu…-le dice con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar lo que el grupo de amigas hablaba no pudo evitar alegrarse pensando que había logrado que su hermano entrara en razón.

Wendy-"entonces al fin lo descubrió"-se dice a si misma tomando sus manos imaginándose la perfecta pareja que había logrado formar.

Lucy-Wendy… ¿en qué piensas?-le pregunta al ver su rostro pensativo asiendo que ella entre en razón.

Wendy-Lucy-san… es cierto… mi oni-chan… está enamorado… de otra persona es por eso que se fue… fue en busca de ella-le dice con una sonrisa.

Lucy-espera… eso significa que… Tenemos una oportunidad de romper mi compromiso-dice alegre levantándose de su lugar para tomar las manos de su pequeña amiga.

Levy-Lu-chan… todavía no está resuelto…-le dice interrumpiendo su felicidad.

Lucy-¿de qué hablas?... porque no habría de estar resuelto…- les dice algo preocupada.

Erza-siéntate te lo explicaremos-le dice invitándola a sentarse nuevamente.

…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

Por otro lado el grupo de amigos discutía. Natsu sentado en una de las sillas y con sus amigos frente a él, que le explicaban lo que a la rubia le habían explicado hacia un momento.

Natsu-entonces eso quiere decir que puedo ser feliz con Lucy-les dice alegre luego de escucharlos.

Jellal-puedes ser feliz con ella pero primero hay que disolver su compromiso con Loki-le dice tratando de calmar su alegría.

Natsu-claro que es lo que debo hacer… ¿golpearlo?... ¿amenazarlo?... díganme y lo are-dice con un aura asesino.

Gray-cálmate rosadito… no debes hacer nada de eso… solo déjanoslo a nosotros…-le dice regalándole una sonrisa de complicidad.

Gajeel-tsk… escucha salamander que quede claro que solo te apoyo porque Levy quiere ayudarlos-

Natsu-de todos modos gracias… a todos gracias-les dice regalándoles una sonrisa.

Jellal-bueno que les parece si ya vamos con las chicas…-

Natsu-si ya vamos empiezo a extrañar a Lucy-

Gray-es cierto aunque seamos hombres… debo admitir que abecés la extraño-dice pensando en aquellos ojos que amaba.

Jellal-es cierto… bueno vamos-dice también recordando a su amada.

Cuando terminan de hablar cada uno va con su novia para sentarse a su lado para poder abrazarla.

El grupo entero empieza a hablar como siempre asían cuando estaban en clase, recordando los momentos de vergüenza, alegría y tristeza que había vivido juntos hasta ahora.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Descansando en una habitación de huéspedes el castaño se encuentra recostado recordando su día y repasando en su cabeza la manera en la que podría hablar con sus padres sobre su nueva amada.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir como la puerta del cuarto se habré, dejando ver a la dueña de aquellos pensamientos.

Aries-Loki… no crees que ya deberías volver-le dice avergonzada de verlo recostado en su cama sin camisa.

El castaño se sienta en su lugar para mirarla bien.

Loki-no te preocupes… mañana volveré… pero quiero que tu vengas conmigo-dice tomando su mano para invitarla a sentarse a su lado.

Aries-en serio quieres que vaya contigo-

Loki-claro quiero que juntos hablemos con la familia y que les demostremos que nos amamos, que no quiero casarme con nadie más que no seas tú-

Aries-s… si… pero como lo haremos… ese trato del que me hablaste… ¿tú crees que sea tan fácil?-

Loki-no lo será… pero tenemos que intentarlo…-

Aries-muy bien… pero… que sucederá si se niegan a romper el trato…-dice preocupada.

Loki-no importa… luchare por ti… acabo de enterarme que tengo quien me ama y no pienso dejarla ir-

Aries-y yo también luchare por ti Loki-

Sabiendo que juntos seria capaces de cualquier cosa, se besan para aclarar que nada los detendría, el castaño toma su cintura para atraerla hacia él y recostarla a su lado. Sintiendo su pecho se recuesta sobre el abrazándolo fuertemente. Por sus mentes pasaban aquellas escenas vividas de niños, peleas, gritos, diversiones, y muchas otras. El castaño antes de dormirse toma su teléfono para escribir en él, cuando termina continua tratando de conciliar el sueño…

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..

Las horas pasaban rápidamente para el grupo de amigos que reía feliz de compartir un momento de amistad juntos.

Gray-ho… un mensaje-le dice a su peliazul mientras toma su celular para leerlo.

Lluvia-gray-sama… ¿Quién es?-le pregunta curiosa al ver su rostro de sorpresa en el momento que leyó aquel mensaje.

Gray-discúlpame lluvia enseguida regreso-le dice levantándose de su lugar para poder leer en privado.

Lucy-oye gray… ¿sucede algo malo?-le pregunta al verlo tan serio.

Gray-no te preocupes en seguida regreso-

Lucy-está bien… ho… ya que te levantaste podrías traer comida de la cocina por favor-

Gray-claro enseguida regreso-

El peliazul se retira de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina, cuando llega saca nuevamente su teléfono para leer aquel mensaje que lo preocupaba.

Gray-"pero que le pasa a este tipo"-piensa mientras relee el mensaje.

Cuando termina de leer se queda pensativo por unos minutos cuando una vos lo hace entrar en razón.

Jellal-oye gray que paso con la comida estamos esperándote-le dice seriamente.

Gray-lo siento… oye mira esto…-le dice entregándole el teléfono.

El peliazul lo toma y lo lee, su rostro cambia por uno de preocupación.

Jellal-gray tienes que decírselos…-le dice devolviéndole su teléfono.

Gray-y… como quieres que lo haga... ni siquiera sé si es verdad-

Jellal-no te preocupes yo te ayudare… vamos… ho… y no olvides la comida-dice tomando un plato con comida que se encontraba dentro de la heladera.

Ambos amigos se dirigen a la sala para quedarse parados frente a sus otros amigos.

Lucy-chicos… ¿Qué sucede?-les pregunta la ver sus expresiones.

Jellal-tenemos algo importante que decirles-dice seriamente.

Natsu-¿de qué se trata?-pregunta seriamente.

Gray-es sobre Loki… el… volverá mañana…-dice sin más asiendo que sus amigos se sorprendan.

Al escuchar su nombre su mirada cambia por una con odio y serrando su puño se retira rápidamente. La rubia que estaba a su lado se entristece al verlo tan enojado.

Lucy-lo siento amigos… iré a hablar con el-dice levantándose de su lugar para salir tras su pelirosa.

Jellal-creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos… gray ven conmigo necesito que me ayudes con algo-le dice seriamente.

Gray-claro… vámonos Lluvia-le dice tomando su mano para que lo acompañe.

Erza-bien vámonos… Wendy por favor despide a Lucy de mi parte-le dice amablemente.

Wendy-claro lo are…-le dice levantándose de su lugar para acompañarlos hacia la puerta.

Cuando todos juntos llegan a la puerta de salida se despiden para luego separarse y poder dirigirse a sus casas.

Dentro de la casa la pequeña peliazul se dirige nuevamente a la sala al darse cuenta que en el cuarto se encontraba la pareja y ella sabía que debían estar solos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En cuanto llega a la puerta del cuarto entra lentamente para no hacer ruido. El verlo parado en el balcón se adentra para caminar hacia él.

Lucy-Natsu… ¿te encuentras bien?-le dice tiernamente.

Al no recibir respuesta se rinde y decide dejarlo solo.

Natsu-Lucy… ¿Qué haremos?...-le pregunta aun dándole la espalda.

Se detiene al sentir su vos y se da vuelta para míralo, pero él no la miraba y continuaba dándole la espalda.

Lucy-¿Qué aremos?... Natsu… yo te amo… y no dejare que nos separen… te lo prometo-le dice tiernamente.

El pelirosa se da vuelta para por fin mirar su rostro. Se sorprende al ver una leves lágrimas en sus ojos, inmediatamente se acerca a ella para abrasarla.

Natsu-lo siento… sé que lograremos… estar juntos-le dice tiernamente al oído.

Lucy-Natsu… -le dice entre lágrimas y abrasándolo con fuerza para evitar que se valla…

Fin del capítulo 25.

Bueno ojala les haya justado… gracias por leer.


	26. el trato ¿esta roto?

Bueno me di cuenta que hice la historia muy larga asique voy a tratar de darle el final muy pronto. en fin gracias por la espera y por leer todos mis capítulos.

Capítulo 26: el trato... ¿esta roto?.

"el día siguiente paso tranquilo… es el día en que mis padres volverán de aquel viaje, solo que regresaran más tarde… quien llegara primero al parecer es Loki… que es lo que hare… Natsu está enfadado, enfadado porque nuestros dos días juntos se acabaran antes de lo predicho…"

Ya era hora de que la primera persona aparezca. Nerviosos se quedan a esperar en la sala a aquella persona que perturbaría su felicidad como siempre hacia. El timbre suena haciendo que la pareja se alarme.

Lucy-es el-algo preocupada por la reacción que podría tener Natsu.

Natsu-ve Lucy yo estaré aquí si me necesitas-

La rubia baja algo nerviosa, al llegar a la puerta de entrada se encuentra con el castaño.

Loki-hola Lucy… ya he vuelto…-saludándola nervioso, mira a todos los rincones pensando que los padres de esta se encontraban también en la casa.

Lucy-bienvenido…-

Loki-tus padres… ¿han llegado?-pregunta adentrándose a la sala para poder sentarse.

Lucy-aun no… legaran más tarde… Loki… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

Loki-¿Qué sucede?... antes de decírtelo necesito que Natsu esté presente ¿puedes llamarlo?-dice insinuando que ya sabía que se encontraba en la casa.

La rubia se sorprende al ser descubierta, solo asiente con la cabeza y se dirige corriendo hacia su cuarto. Cuando baja con Natsu de la mano se detienen ambos en seco al ver que el castaño no se encontraba solo, a su lado estaba una bella chica de pelo rosa vestida muy hermosa con una remera blanca, pantalón de jean largo pegado al cuerpo y zapatos de taco blancos, que combinaban con su remera.

Loki-ho… Natsu, Lucy quiero presentarles a Aries…-dice con una sonrisa al verlos llegar.

Aries-es un gusto conocerlos… Lucy-san… Natsu-san-les dice amablemente.

Lucy-ho… hola… Loki… ¿qué significa esto?-

Loki-tranquila Lucy… primero siéntense necesitamos hablar tranquilos-intentando calmarla la invita sentarse.

Natsu-escucha idiota si intentas algo más te matare-le dice antes de sentarse al lado de su rubia con un aura asesino.

Loki-tranquilo no intentare nada estoy aquí para hablar seriamente con ambos-

Aries-a si es Natsu-san solo queremos ayudarlos-interrumpe sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Lucy-¿ayudarnos?... ¿de qué hablas?... hace unos pocos días solo querías separarnos-enojada se levanta del lugar para demostrar que hablaba en serio.

Loki-es por eso que traje a Aries conmigo… sé que no me crearan a mí… pero a ella si deben creerle-

Aries-Lucy-san… Loki y yo nos amamos… y queremos que tu compromiso con Loki se rompa al igual que ustedes-dice interrumpiendo su discusión para ir directo al grano.

Natsu-entonces es cierto que te enamoraste-dice recordando las palabras de su amigo peliazul.

Loki-entonces ya sabían acerca de Aries-pregunta algo curioso.

Lucy-así es pero no podíamos creerlo hasta ahora… pero olvídalo de todos modos no creo que mi padre acepte tan fácilmente-algo triste vuelva a sentarse para poder abrazar a Natsu.

Loki-no te preocupes por eso juntos hablaremos con él y…-sus palabras son interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta.

Lucy-no puede ser… son ellos-dice nerviosa al ver la hora en el reloj.

Natsu-Lucy… ¿Qué hago?... ¿me voy a tu cuarto?-pregunta rápidamente para poder salir corriendo.

Loki-no… no te vayas… Lucy es ahora o nunca… debemos decirles la verdad-dice seriamente tomando la mano de su amada.

Natsu-es cierto Lucy debemos hablar con ellos todos juntos-

Tomando su mano para darle ánimos, la rubia asiente con la cabeza y esperan a que los padres entren ya que ellos tenían su propia llave. Al sentir sus pasos sus corazones se aceleran nerviosos.

Jude-Lucy… ya estamos aqu…-se detiene en la entrada al ver al grupo juntos en la sala.

Lucy-papa… tenemos que hablar… todos-dice nerviosa por temor a su reacción.

Loki-Jude-sama… es muy importante por favor escúchenos-continua apoyando a la rubia.

Layla-Jude escúchalos… seguro que si es importante-le dice invitándolo a que la acompañe para sentarse a su lado.

Jude-muy bien los escuchare…-dice seriamente.

Luego de aceptar la propuesta se sienta al lado de su esposa, las parejas se sentaron todas juntas frente a él. Para poder empezar a hablar seriamente con Jude.

Jude-¿y bien?... ¿de qué se trata?-pregunta algo enojado al no escuchar una palabra de parte de alguien.

Loki-Jude-sama…. Quiero que el trato con mis padres se cancele- le dice sin más asiendo que se sorprenda.

Jude-pero… ¿de qué hablas?... ¿Por qué quieres que se rompa el trato?-pregunta sin poder creer sus palabras.

Loki-es sencillo… estoy enamorado… y no quiero casarme con nadie que no sea ella-le responde tomando la mano de su amada que se encontraba a su lado.

Sin decir una palabra se levanta de su lugar para salir seriamente de ese lugar. Pero una mano lo detiene.

Layla-Jude… quédate… debes escucharlos…-dice tomando su muñeca para detenerlo y poder volver a sentarlo.

Lucy-papa… por favor rompe el trato… no te das cuenta que no nos amamos… solo estas siendo egoísta…-

Jude-Lucy yo…-intenta responderle a su hija pero el timbre de la puerta le impide continuar.

Lucy-Natsu podrías ir a ver quién es-

Natsu-claro en seguida regreso-dice levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada.

En el momento que llega habré la puerta en ella se encontraban dos amigos con la respiración agitada, al parecer había llegado corriendo.

Jellal-Natsu que bien… debemos hablar-dice seriamente jadeando.

Gray-es muy importante que nos escuchen-continua también seriamente.

Natsu-mina… ¿Qué a hacen aquí?-les pregunta curioso al verlos tan agitados.

Jellal-eso no importa ahora… ¿están los padres de Lucy aquí?…-

Natsu-si... acaban de llegar están en la sala hablando con Lucy-

Gray-¿y Loki?... ¿él también está?-

Natsu-si… el también… vino con su novia-

Jellal-es perfecto vamos gray es ahora o nunca-

Gray asiente con la cabeza-claro vamos… Natsu déjanos pasar-

Natsu-claro… si es importante adelante-les dice asiéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Cuando los tres llegan a la sala se encuentran con una Lucy llorando y un Loki también con ojos llorosos que estaba abrazado por Aries quien trata de calmarlo.

Natsu-¿Qué sucede?.. Lucy-rápidamente se dirige hacia ella para abrazarla y poder calmar su llanto.

Lucy-Natsu… el… no quiere romper el trato-le dice entre lágrimas abrazándolo con fuerza.

Jude-lo siento muchachos… en serio quería que fueran felices… pero un trato es un trato-dice seriamente con ojos llorosos al ver a su hija sufrir.

Layla-no lo puedo creer Jude en serio eres capaz de hacerle esto a Lucy… tu única hija-le dice con un tono de reproche en su vos.

Jude-lo siento… de veras lo siento…-dice tristemente.

Jellal-no tiene por qué el trato está roto-dice interrumpiéndolos.

Sus palabras hicieron que todos dirigieran sus miradas hacia él.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas Jellal?-pregunta curioso pero a la vez sorprendido.

Gray-es cierto el trato está roto…-confirma con una sonrisa.

Jude-Jellal… ¿Por qué dices que el trato está roto?-le pregunta a su sobrino.

En el momento en que se lo escucharon sus rostros cambiaron por uno de felicidad…

Fin del capítulo 26.

Bueno el final se acerca….

Quería contarles que voy a escribir otra historia también sobre el nalu… va hacer muy diferente a esta… espero que no sean malos y la sigan bueno no los aburro más ojala les guste el final que voy a escribir…. ¿Por qué el trato se habrá roto?... bueno en la próxima se van a enterar. Una última cosa.

Me gustaría saber que piensan acerca de si voy bien al final de esta historia. Por favor díganme así sé que piensan.


	27. juntos al fin (final)

Capítulo 27: juntos al fin… (final)

Jude-Jellal… ¿Por qué dices que el trato está roto?-le pregunta a su sobrino.

En el momento en que se lo escucharon sus rostros cambiaron completamente.

"el parecía estar diciendo la verdad… pero como sabe el que todo ha acabado… sus ojos y su sonrisa demostraban que no estaba mintiendo"

Jellal-escuchen con atención lo que tenemos que decirles-

Lucy-Jellal, gray por favor hablen ya…-les suplica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Jellal-bueno todo surgió ayer-

#flashback de Jellal mientras cuanta lo que paso#

Cuando gray me mostro el mensaje que Loki le había enviado diciendo que volvería. Como recordaran volvimos con ustedes y se los contamos.

Cuando salimos le pedí a gray que viniera conmigo. Luego de dejar a las chicas en sus casas nos dirigimos ambos a la mía.

Gray-que es lo que piensas Jellal-

Jellal-muy pronto lo veras-

Cuando llegamos a mi casa nos dirigimos a la sala. Luego le pedí a gray que sacara su teléfono.

Jellal-necesito que hagas una llamada-

Gray-claro… ¿a quién?-

Jellal-a los padres de Loki… ¿los conoces cierto?-

Gray-cierto… conozco a sus padres nuestras familias son amigas es por eso que me hice amigo de Loki-

Jellal-genial… quiero que los llames y que les digas si puedes ir mañana temprano para hablar con ellos-

Gray-está bien… déjame les marco-

Marco el número y contestaron.

#fin flashback#

Natsu-¿y bien?... ¿Qué sucedió luego?-pregunta curioso al ver que Jellal termino de contar la historia.

Gray-luego aceptaron hablar con nosotros… entonces viajamos a su casa… tu casa Loki-dice apuntándolo con el dedo.

#flashback de gray mientras cuenta su historia#

Cuando aceptaron al día siguiente salimos temprano con Jellal para tomar el primer tren a magnolia donde antes vivía Loki.

Gray-¡hay!... esa es la casa de los padres de Loki-le dije apuntando la casa a la distancia.

Jellal-bueno vamos-

Cuando llegamos a la puerta nos atendió la madre de Loki, Karen nos invitó a entrar a ambos.

Karen-cuanto tiempo sin verte gray-me abrazo y le correspondí el abrazo aunque no era mi madre la quería como si lo fuera.

Gray-sí que ha pasado tiempo… ho… este es mi amigo Jellal-le presente a Jellal y ella lo saludo con un apretón de manos.

Karen-pasen muchachos siéntase como en su casa-nos dijo amablemente para invitarnos a pasar a la sala.

Nos dirigimos todos a la sala, nos sentamos yo al lado de Jellal en el sillón grande y ella en el individual.

Karen-y bien a que debo su visita-

Jellal-discúlpenos… pero necesitamos hablar con ambos… se encuentra el hombre de la casa-

Karen-claro… no hay problema… déjame que voy a buscarlo-se levantó y se dirigió a la parte de detrás en busca de su esposo.

Cuando volvió detrás de ella se encontraba el padre de Loki… no lo recordaba muy bien pero cuando lo volví a ver, su mirada seguía igual de fría que cuando éramos niños. Un hombre fuerte de cabello rojo, cuerpo robusto y en ese momento vestía muy normal con jean y camisa.

Gildast-ho… gray has crecido… ya eres todo un hombre-me dijo tomando mi mano en forma de saludo.

Gray-gracias… él es mi amigo Jellal-

Jellal-hola es un placer-

Gildast-un gusto Jellal… pero siéntense a que debemos su visita-

Nos sentamos todos, él se sentó al lado de su esposa en otro de los asientos individuales.

Gray-ambos hemos venido para saber más acerca del trato con la familia Heartfilia-dije sin más para poder ir directo al grano.

Gildast-¿el trato?... ¿por qué quieren saber eso?- nos preguntó seriamente.

Jellal-por favor es muy importante que nos cuenten con detalle todo-

Gray-si… necesitamos saber… por favor cuéntenos-

Gildast-no lo sé… por que abría de contarles-

Gray-por qué… la felicidad de su hijo está en juego… si él se casa será infeliz con una mujer que no ama… ambos serian infelices…-

Gildast-no lo sé…-

Karen-entonces les contare yo…-dijo interrumpiendo la charla.

Jellal-gracias Karen-sama…-

Gildast-Karen… sabes que no debes hablar al respecto-le dijo seriamente.

Karen-no pienso dejar que mi hijo sufra por ese estúpido trato que asieron ase mucho con Igneel y Jude-le dijo enojada asiéndolo callar, era obvio que quien llevaba los pantalones en esa casa era ella.

Gray-por favor Karen-sama… cuéntanos con exactitud el trato y también sus condiciones-

Karen-claro… bueno por donde empiezo…-

En cuanto nos terminó de contar nos alegramos de por fin encontrar ese cabo suelto que sería la solución de todo este problema.

#fin del flashback#

Natsu-y… ¿cuál es ese cabo suelto?-

Jellal-resulta que el trato como ya saben tenía sus condiciones… si Lucy se enamoraba antes de casarse con Natsu el trato con la familia Dragneel se rompía y comenzaba el trato con la familia de Loki…-dice explicando a todos los presentes que lo escuchaban atentos.

Jude-así es el trato con esa familia era así… -

Jellal-lo que tú no recordabas tío Jude… era que esa regla se aplicaba también a Loki-dice con una sonrisa apuntando la chica a un lado de Loki.

Gray-a si es… tú te enamoraste amigo… antes de casarte con Lucy… y eso fue lo que rompió el trato con tu familia-le dice apuntándolo y luego a su compañera con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy-entonces… ¿el trato?-

Natsu-está roto-le responde abrazándola con fuerza.

Loki-no puedo creerlo…Aries…-dice con felicidad en su rostro para acercarse a ella y robarle un beso.

La felicidad se apodera de todos, risas y llantos de felicidad se adueñaban de la sala.

Jude-el trato…-dice en vos baja mirando al suelo mientras sujeta su cabeza con ambas manos.

El grupo que festejaba se da cuenta de su actitud y le dirigen una mirada de preocupación.

Lucy-papa... te encuen…-detiene sus palabras al ver las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla.

Jude-…. Menos mal…-dice en vos baja entre lágrimas y mientras escondía su cara con su flequillo.

Lucy-papa… ¿acaso tú?...- dice sorprendida al escucharlo.

Al ver en sus ojos alivio sonrió feliz de saber que su padre siempre estuvo preocupada por ella. Sin poder evitarlo se lanza sobre el para abrazarlo y dejar caer sus lágrimas, haciendo que el también llore con más ganas.

Jude-Lucy… eres mi hija y jamás quise acerté daño… te amo mi pequeña…-

Lucy-lo se papa… yo también te amo…-

Al separarse para mirarse a los ojos se regalaron mutuamente una sonrisa haciéndose saber que se perdonaban.

La rubia se aleja de su papa para ir corriendo a brazos de su pelirosa y poder besarlo con esa ternura que solo ella le podía dar.

Natsu-que te parece si salimos de aquí-le dice en el oído cuando se separa de ella.

Lucy-pero se va a dar cuenta-dice preocupada por ser descubierta.

Natsu-no te preocupes por eso se ve que están muy felices para darse cuenta-

El pelirosa le apunta con la mirada a el grupo que festejaba detrás de ellos, al darse la vuelta observa que su madre junto con Wendy había llegado con botellas de champaña y copas para celebrar, mientras que todos festejaban el verlas llegar con aquellas bebida que en unos segundos fueron abiertas.

Lucy-bueno creo que tenemos un tiempo-le dice tiernamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El pelirosa luego de que su rubia aceptara toma su muñeca para arrastrarla hacia fuera de la casa. Cuando llegan afuera dejan de correr al notar que se alejaron lo suficiente del lugar, con la respiración agitada se detienen uno frente al otro, sus cuerpos se acercan asiendo que sus miradas se pierdan y sus respiraciones se mesclen en un beso.

Natsu-Lucy… finalmente… podre estar contigo como te lo prometí…-su vos sonaba feliz pero melancólica al recordar los malos momentos que tuvieron que pasar para poder estar juntos.

Lucy-Natsu… te amo… y sé que a partir de hoy todo será mejor para ambos…-abrasándose con fuerza a su pecho deja caer una leve lagrima por su mejilla.

Natsu-Lucy…-llamándola para que lo mire toma su barbilla para que levante la vista-Lucy yo… también te amo… y no quiero que nada nos haga daño nuevamente-dice moviendo su mano para acariciar su rostro suavemente.

Lucy-no te preocupes eso no pasar…-deja de hablar al ver como su rostro había cambiado por completo a uno serio.

Natsu-Lucy… sé que no pasara nada malo... pero quiero asegurarme de eso-

La rubia se sorprende al verlo frente a ella arrodillado mientras toma su mano, unas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos al imaginarse lo que iba a decir a continuación.

Natsu-Lucy… tú quisieras casar…-

Lucy-¡sí!..-dice interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa de alegría.

Natsu-al menos déjame terminar de hablar-dice entre risas mientras se levanta.

Lucy-lo siento yo… continua-dice limpiando sus lágrimas.

Natsu-bien…-se aclara la garganta para hablarle sinceramente- Lucy… todo lo que quiero es estar a tu lado… solo tú puedes hacer que sonría y solo contigo quiero reír, llorar, pelear, y hacer muchas otras cosas… sé que tú también quieres eso… por eso… te pido con todo el amor que te he demostrado desde que te conocí si quisieras compartir todos esos momentos a mi lado como mi esposa-

Dicho esto sus ojos no pudieron evitar perderse en los de su amada que lo miraba fijamente con lágrimas en sus ojos imaginándose en su cabeza todos esos momentos que podrían pasar juntos a partir de ese momento.

Lucy-Natsu…-dice suspirando su nombre- ¡sí!... si quiero ser tu esposa… quiero compartir contigo todo, alegrías, tristezas, peleas, todo… te amo-

Sin dejar de llorar se lanza a sus brazos, para poder besarlo con todo el amor que podía darle.

Sin dejar de besarla la toma por la cintura con ambos brazos para abrazarla con fuerza levantándola. Cuando se separan Natsu baja a Lucy para poder mirarse a los ojos.

Natsu-creo que hemos estado fuera mucho tiempo… ¿volvemos?...-le pregunta extendiéndole su mano para que lo acompañe.

La rubia asiente feliz y toma su mano.

Juntos de la mano comienzan a caminar hacia la casa de Lucy donde todos se encontraban festejando. Por sus cabezas solo pasaban imágenes de los buenos momentos que se aproximaban donde ambos estaban felizmente casados rodeados de pequeños miembros que harían de sus vidas una completa felicidad, esa felicidad por la que tanto habían luchado y que por fin se había vuelto realidad tal y como un sueño…

Fin….

Wuuaaaaa no puedo creer que este llorando…. Bueno espero que al menos a ustedes les haya al menos sacado una lágrima….

En fin gracias por haber seguido mi historia y espero que el final les haya gustado estuve repasando mucho tiempo la idea para el final…

Los invito a seguirme en mí siguiente historia que va a ser muy diferente a esta… les dejo el sumary:

"Lucy pierde en sus brazos a un hombre que la salva y que no conocía, antes de morir esa persona la deja a cargo de su único hijo, quien la odia por haber dejado morir a su padre. Su relación cambia cuando se empiezan a conocer al estar ambos solos y encerrados en la gran casa donde este vivía"

Bueno como dije antes los invito a leerla... en fin gracias por haberme seguido chauchis :D


End file.
